Laufeyson será nuestra reina
by Kmy Kusanagi
Summary: AU. Alerta de clichés adolescentes por montón. Thor acepta el desafío de sus amigos de llevar al antisocial y antipático de Loki Laufeyson al baile de la Primavera para que le coronen reina. No es como que alguien vaya a salir herido. Thorki.
1. Eclipse

**A/N: **No tengo idea qué hago aquí. Es sólo que me leí todo lo que había del fandom en español, y cuando se llega a la última página, es muy triste no tener más Thorki por leer. Así que decidí hacer un fic cortito, más para mí misma que otra cosa, nada muy ambicioso.

Culpo a TODAS las películas adolescentes que he visto en mi vida (pasando por Clueless, 10 cosas que odio de ti, Jamás besada, Sixteen candles, etc todas!). Todo el OOC, incoherencia y fluff viene de ahí, a mí no me miren. Yo sólo quería escribir una historia llena de clichés, porque todos tenemos que escribir un fic absurdamente adolescente en algún momento de la vida, es terapéutico.

Nada es mío, evidentemente.

**Laufeyson será nuestra reina**

**Capítulo 1: Eclipse**

Los padres de Fandral se han ido por el fin de semana a visitar a un pariente, por lo que lo primero que el rubio decidió, fue llamar a sus tres mejores amigos y forzar la puerta del mini bar. Ahora, tres six-pack de cervezas y una botella de whisky después, los cuatro adolescentes ruedan por la alfombra y pasan de mano en mano un pitillo de hierba. Fandral trata de preocuparse cuando la ceniza caliente cae en la alfombra blanca, pero sólo consigue mover la mano en un gesto indescifrable y sigue riéndose entre dientes, sin saber exactamente de qué.

— Sif debió venir.- declara Hogun, boca abajo en el suelo, tamborileando los dedos al ritmo de la canción que suena en la radio.- No por quedarse llorando el problema se solucionará.

— Que no te oiga siquiera insinuar que está llorando.- le advierte Volstagg señalándole con un dedo amenazante.- Ya sabes cómo se pone sólo por insinuar que es una _chica._

Thor se ríe y abre la segunda botella de whisky que Fandral dejó rodar hace poco rato. Se debate un rato con la tapa, lo que comienza a sugerirle que quizá se han excedido con el alcohol pero finalmente lo logra y toma un trago directo de la botella, omitiendo el _EWWWW_ que grita Fandral en un muy inútil intento de detenerlo. El sabor maderoso le quema la garganta y mira la etiqueta. Es ron. Aparentemente ni siquiera son capaces de leer bien a esas alturas. Se encoge de hombros y toma otro trago de todas maneras, en cualquier caso, no es un bebedor exigente.

— Yo sólo digo…-dice Fandral mientras se estira el rubio bigote en gesto pensativo, recibiendo la botella que Thor le extiende.- …que esta vez Laufeyson se excedió.

— Sif es nuestra amiga…

— No debió meterse con Sif.- puntualiza Thor.- Menos con su cabello. Aunque trate de negarlo, es una chica y las chicas sufren con esas cosas…

— Tú también sufrirías si te cortaran el cabello, ricitos de oro.- Le responde Hogun entre risitas.

— Y te lo tiñeran de negro, sunshine…- remata Volstagg, bebiendo un largo trago de whisky o ron o lo que sea.

Todos ríen y el pelirrojo extiende una mano hasta el cabello de Thor y le da unas palmadas, como cuando se felicita a un buen perro. El rubio sólo les responde con un gesto grosero de su mano, mientras aparta la caricia burlesca y fuma una calada de marihuana.- Sif no ha ido a la escuela en toda la semana.

— Debe estar muy triste.-dice Fandral y Thor no puede evitar sonreír ante el tono de amarga preocupación en su voz.- Laufeyson no puede hacerle cosas así a una amiga y salirse con la suya.

— No podemos permitirlo- dice Hogun y dos segundos después hipa ruidosamente. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas, pero bebe de la botella de todos modos.

— Laufeyson tiene que aprender la lección.- continúa Thor, que no está muy al hilo de la conversación, pero pensar en la pobre Sif, sufriendo en su casa, le ha hecho nacer una ira muy dentro del pecho. Al fin y al cabo, Sif es como su hermana y aunque trate de hacerse la dura, Thor sabe que en el fondo es una chica dulce. A la que Laufeyson hizo llorar. – Por Sif.

— Deberíamos gastarle una broma, ya que le gusta tanto hacerlas.

— Es un amargado, por eso no tiene amigos.- dice Fandral y apaga la colilla en un cenicero, pero no acierta del todo y termina hundiéndola en su vaso. Se encoge de hombros y decide ir al baño justo cuando Volstagg comenta.- Victor dijo que le van los chicos… quizá lo que le falta es…

No escucha el resto de la frase, pero a juzgar por la gesticulación nada delicada del pelirrojo le queda claro de qué iba. Mientras camina al baño le queda rondando la información, pensando en Sif que está en su casa lamentando su nueva cabellera. No que piense en Sif mientras se baja la cremallera del pantalón, eso sería raro. De pronto la idea se ilumina en su cabeza y no tiene idea cómo no lo pensó antes. Le cuesta un poco volver a acomodar sus pantalones y probablemente olvida subirse el cierre, mientras trota de vuelta, entusiasmado con su brillante idea.

Cuando vuelve a la sala, Thor está de pie, un tanto tambaleante, husmeando entre las bolsas de frituras a ver si encuentra algo. Tiene el cabello despeinado y una marca de tizne en la mejilla, con el entrecejo fruncido al no poder dar con nada comestible.- ¿Fandral, hay algo de comer en esta maldita casa?

— Nop, mis padres olvidaron ir de compras. Se me ocurrió que…

— ¿Y tú no sabes caminar hasta la tienda?- Thor parece fastidiado por la falta de comida y se acaricia la barriga como si eso mermara en algo su apetito. Es difícil captar su atención cuando las tripas empiezan a sonarle, Thor es de las personas que cree que hay que almorzar varias veces en el día y mantener golosinas a mano en el período entre meriendas. Su borrachera sólo empeora su voracidad.

— Hey, ¿puedes pensar en algo que no sea comer por dos segundos?- Fandral sonríe y se deja caer en la alfombra.- Estaba pensando que podemos darle un pequeño escarmiento a Laufeyson.

— No pensarás golpearlo, ¿Cierto?- Thor arruga el ceño y le mira acusador.- Es menor que nosotros…

— No, no, justiciero, no estaba pensando en golpear al pequeño Loki. Estaba pensando que le gusta poner en ridículo a los demás, que falta que alguien le baje los humos. Sólo falta alguien que esté dispuesto.

— Yo estoy dispuesto.- alega Thor, ya renunciando a su búsqueda y recostándose en el sofá mientras le mira con ojos turbios y bebe de la botella de ron, ya que no tiene más que echarse a la boca.- ¿Qué se te ocurre?

— Que Laufeyson será una reina perfecta.

Hogun se ríe pero luego parece procesar la información y eleva tanto las cejas que casi se unen con el comienzo de su cabello oscuro.- No estarás diciendo que…

— Haremos a Loki la reina del baile.- Fandral se ríe ante su propia ocurrencia.

— ¿Cómo se supone que haremos eso?

— Sólo necesitamos a un encantador que lo convenza de ir con él al Baile de Primavera. Y creo que lo tenemos.- Fandral se ríe estruendosamente seguido por Volstagg, y miraron al chico rubio recostado en el sofá. Éste no pareció darse por aludido hasta que escuchó las palabras mágicas, con las que Fandral siempre ha sabido lograr lo que quiere de sus amigos.- Hey, Thor, _te apuesto_ que no puedes convencer a Loki de ir contigo al Baile.

* * *

><p>Loki está sentado durante el receso en su puesto habitual en la biblioteca. Le gusta esa mesa, primero porque no queda en vista directa desde la puerta, lo que le evita quedar en el punto de mira de nadie (no que sea paranoico, pero hay pocas cosas que deteste más que ser centro de atención), pero sin ser tan aislada como para quedar en el sector de "parejas cariñosas" y también porque queda exactamente al lado de la ventana con vista norte. No llega el sol duramente como para que sea caluroso o molesto, pero a la vez permite que pequeños rayos de sol entren permitiendo entibiar aunque sea un poco el ambiente invernal y haciendo más llevaderas las mañanas eternas en la escuela. Vuelve la vista a su lectura del momento 'Las uvas de la Ira' de Steinbeck y retoma desde donde quedó, pensando que de aquí al receso podrá avanzar lo suficiente para terminar el libro esa noche. Entonces una nube cruza el cielo, a juzgar por cómo se ensombrece la mesa y la luz de la ventana se ve interrumpida por su monstruosa sombra de gigantescas proporciones. Pasan unos momentos y la nube no se va y Loki levanta la vista para cerciorarse que no es un maldito eclipse…<p>

Uh-Oh. Thor Odinson está frente a él, brazos cruzados contra el pecho, hombros ridículamente grandes, cabello demasiado rubio y una sonrisa digna de un golden retriever. El equivalente humano de un eclipse de sol. Loki frunce el ceño y vuelve la vista a su libro, no sin antes chasquear levemente la lengua con fastidio. Echa de menos su rayo de sol, pero supone que el eclipsante gigantón ya se moverá solo.

— Hola, Loki.- dice Thor y su voz es como un trueno en la silenciosa estancia. Y le está saludando. A él.

Okey. Esto se está volviendo raro. Loki imagina que si le ignora, Odinson terminará por caer en la cuenta que su desorientación temporal le ha arrastrado a hablarle a él, de entre toda la gente y se irá solito de vuelta a su entrenamiento de fútbol, rugby, quidditch, lo que sea que los gigantones como él practiquen en esta época. Así que vuelve la atención a su libro, ya sin poder entender una sola palabra de lo que está leyendo. De todos modos, pone cara de interés intelectual y voltea la página con cuidada parsimonia.

Una mano gigante mueve la silla frente suyo estrepitosamente, ganándose una segunda mirada de Loki, pero esta vez totalmente ofendida ante quien osa violar de esa forma la quietud de la biblioteca. Odinson tiene la decencia de parecer avergonzado y hace un gesto de disculpa con la mano, mientras se sienta.- Oh, lo siento, no quise hacer ruido…

— Sabes que estás en la biblioteca ¿Cierto?- dice Loki, ya demasiado fastidiado como para seguir fingiendo que puede mantener la concentración bajo esas circunstancias .- Ya sabes, la sala llena de libros. No estoy seguro que estés familiarizado con estos objetos.

El rubio no se levanta enfadado y arrojando muebles a su paso, como Loki desea internamente, sino que le dedica una sonrisa diminuta, que sólo le incomoda aún más. Siente el deseo de arrojarle el libro por la cabeza, pero se resiste, mientras el vozarrón habitual de Odinson se dirige a él en un susurro que parece demasiado íntimo.- No es mi especialidad, pero conozco este extraño lugar.

— ¿Estás perdido, entonces? – Loki vuelve a mirar su libro, que a esas alturas pareciera estar escrito con jeroglíficos cambiantes, pues ya no entiende palabra de lo que sale ahí. Sin mirarle de nuevo, levanta una mano pálida y apunta.- La puerta está por ahí, Odinson, si eres tan amable.

— Soy Thor.

Parece increíblemente feliz de ser él mismo, a juzgar por el modo en que su sonrisa permanece inamovible y ridículamente reluciente. Loki frunce el ceño y decide que su rincón favorito acaba de ser contaminado para siempre. Con lo que cuesta encontrar lugares libre de idiotas en esa escuela. Sin poder evitar un bufido, se levanta y reúne sus cosas en dos movimientos y camina hacia la salida sin volver a dirigirle una sola mirada al rubio gigantesco sentado en la que fuere su mesa favorita.

Al salir de la biblioteca, empuja sin mayores miramientos a un alumno menor que está ahí, haciendo el tonto en el pasillo y estorbándole el paso (_Hey, cuidado_ le alega en voz alta como si a él le importara), y se aleja a grandes zancadas. Está a punto de alcanzar las escaleras cuando una mano le toca el hombro y haciéndole saltar involuntariamente, lejos del contacto como si quemara. Si hay algo que Loki odie casi tanto como ser el centro de atención es que le toquen sin su permiso, o sea, nunca. Odia que le toquen. Con suerte soporta que su madre le dé un beso de despedida en la mejilla en las mañanas, que alguien en ese detstable lugar se tome tales libertades y _le toque_, es ya insoportable.

— Hey, estaba hablando contigo.- al fin algo de su impermeable optimismo parece haberse quebrado y parece algo desconcertado.- No es de buena educación dejar a la gente hablando sola.

— Tampoco es de buena educación acosar a la gente, Odinson.- Loki sabe que está abrazado su libro contra el pecho como si eso sirviera de protección en algún sentido y es tonto, pero no puede evitarlo, se siente desprotegido, especialmente porque para hablarle a alguien de las dimensiones de Thor tiene que estirar un poco el cuello y eso es bastante humillante.- ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

* * *

><p><em>Vamos, no tendrás que hacer nada sólo llevarle. No es como que le vayamos a bañar en sangre de cerdo en frente de la escuela*. No tienes ni que tocarle, sólo convencerle de ir. <em>

_Le encantan las bromas, ésta le encantará. _

_Podremos vengar la honra de Sif._

_No es como que alguien vaya a salir herido. _

Thor no tiene un plan de acción elaborado. No sabe qué está haciendo, creyó que era buena idea comenzar con un leve acercamiento hacia Laufeyson, para que se acostumbrara a su presencia, pero el menor es bastante escurridizo y no parece feliz por su cercanía. Cuando le ve irse de la biblioteca, un revuelo de cabello negro y la bufanda verde envuelta firmemente en su cuello, decide seguirle sin pensar realmente por qué. Le atrapa justo antes de que se le escabulla escalera abajo y cuando le toca, Loki parece la imitación perfecta de un venado encandilado con las luces de un auto. Los ojos gigantes y sorprendidos le miran como si Thor le hubiera abofeteado. Eso le descoloca y abre la boca sin saber qué decir.

— Sólo quería saludarte.- dice Thor, rogando por sonar convincente con esa excusa estúpida.- Creí que... -Pero no lo logra y una sombra de duda cruza el rostro de Laufeyson a toda velocidad para instalarse permanentemente. Su boca se aprieta en una línea pálida antes de hablar con voz dura.

— No sé con quién has estado hablando, Odinson, pero…

— ¿Qué?- Thor no sabe qué está pasando por la cabeza del chico menor. Los ojos verdes le mire como acusándole de algo grave y Thor no sabe qué hizo para conseguir esa mirada. Se retuerce incómodo bajo esa intensidad y trata de verse lo más inofensivo posible.

— No te me vuelvas a acercar, Odinson.

Loki le dirige una última mirada fulminante, como si le desafiara a acercarse nuevamente y retrocede dos pasos sin dejar de mirarle, antes de girarse a toda velocidad, desaparecer por las escaleras y perderse entre la multitud.

¿Qué acaba de pasar?

**A/N: **Varias cosas. Primero, no espero justificar el actuar de Thor muy profundamente, juzguen este fic como a una tonta película adolescente: los chicos simplemente _hacen cosas idiotas_. Segundo, no quiero hacer de Thor el malo y Loki la víctima, ni que los Tres Guerreros sean unos desalmados, ni mucho menos hacer de Sif la villana. Nada de eso, por si acaso, fuera de que sean unos tontos, no les haré malvados, de todos modos, habrá muchos sentimientos lastimados en esta historia.

Así que sólo serán Thor y Loki revoloteándose mutuamente y un Baile de Primavera y una apuesta adolescente y todas esas cosas que Hollywood me ha enseñado.

* Bañar en sangre de cerdo: Referencia a Carrie.

Eso. Estaré atenta a cualquier comentario, hace años que no empiezo una historia nueva y aún más años que no incursiono en un nuevo fandom. Estoy un poco oxidada. Un abrazo!


	2. Chico Problema

**A/N: **Mil gracias a todos quienes me comentaron, de verdad, salté de emoción, al igual que con quienes me pusieron una alerta o favoritearon o mandaron PM. Para **Guest**, que no le puedo responder por interno, gracias por sus palabras de apoyo (: los fics cursis adolescentes al igual que las películas cursis adolescentes, son terapéuticas, definitivamente.

Sobre el capítulo. Siempre he tenido la teoría que el capítulo 1 tiene que tender el anzuelo sin explicar mucho, y ya el capítulo 2 tiene la labor algo aburridilla de situar el contexto. Por eso mismo, creo que éste puede hacerse un poco largo, esperemos que no.

La vez pasada lo olvidé, pero por si algún despistado todavía da vueltas sin saber de qué va. Esto es **SLASH. **

**Capítulo 2: Chico problema**

- Entonces, ¿tengo que llevar a Laufeyson al baile de la primavera?- Thor sigue de espaldas en el sofá, repasando cuidadosamente las palabras de su amigo. También porque el piso y las paredes dan vueltas cuando está de pie.

- Que es en un mes más.- acota Hogun desde la alfombra.

- ¿Sólo tengo treinta días?- se voltea dificultosamente y observa a su amigo.

- ¡La dificultad sólo lo hará más divertido!- palmea Fandral y le sonríe.- Okey, no, pero no tenemos más tiempo. Pensé que el encantador de Thor Odinson jamás había sido rechazado…

- Eso es cierto.- refunfuña el aludido.- Pero Fandraaaaaal.

Alarga mucho las A finales no tanto para dar énfasis a sus palabras como porque el último rato ha sentido la boca pastosa y no está seguro de estar pronunciando correctamente. También porque quiere advertir a su amigo que está bebiendo del mismo vaso donde anteriormente apagó la colilla, pero los pensamientos burbujean en la superficie de su mente a toda velocidad y se evaporan del mismo modo sin dejar rastro.

- Así que un mes.

- Tic, tac.- replica Fandral festivamente, dando un largo sorbo a su whisky. La boca le sabe levemente a cenicero.

* * *

><p>Sif apareció en la escuela el jueves, con una melena corta y castaña que le enmarcaba el rostro de manera bastante agradable, supone Thor. La chica llegó a primera hora a clases y simplemente le dijo a sus amigos <em>No voy a hablar del tema con Laufeyson<em>, y la expresión fiera en sus ojos les indicó que no era bueno tratar de sacar conversación sobre eso. Los cuatro chicos sabían que Sif era por esencia una chica de armas tomar y que no se andaba con cuentos cuando estaba enfadada, por lo que por norma general evitaban sacarla de sus casillas. Naturalmente, Fandral la miró unos segundos con intensidad y luego dijo _Me gusta tu nuevo pelo, ya no pareces chica_. La patada que le llegó en la rodilla le hizo soltar tantas groserías, que la escandalizada profesora de Artes le expulsó de clases y le envió donde el director de inmediato. Ninguno de los otros se atrevió a abrir la boca después de eso.

Ya al mediodía, Thor decidió ir a la cafetería a terminar los deberes de biología, para poder entrenar luego en paz. Le gustaba estudiar en lugares con comida al alcance de la mano: su hambre era un instinto brusco que no escuchaba de razones, así que era conveniente permanecer en lugares con acceso instantáneo a alimentos. Además, a esa hora había pocos alumnos y podría contar con la paz suficiente como para concentrarse.

Sus pensamientos vuelan hacia Loki Laufeyson casi al momento de abrir su cuaderno y se permite divagar un poco respecto del otro chico, mientras garabatea distraídamente las partes que componen a una neurona. Sabe que se metió en un lío absurdo al aceptar la propuesta de Fandral, pero en el momento le pareció divertido, lo que no debería ser indicativo de nada, pues esa tarde también encontró hilarante tomar ron hasta caer dormido, pero a la mañana siguiente la resaca le indicó que no era nada divertido. Ahora siente que sería poco honorable retractarse de su palabra y si piensa de nuevo en Sif y su mirada de inseguridad cuando atravesó las puertas del aula esa mañana, la sensación de que Laufeyson se ha estado buscando un escarmiento se vuelve más razonable. En ningún momento se le cruza por la cabeza que todo esto suena a autoconvencimiento.

Admite que ahora siente curiosidad por el otro chico, por lo que repasa lo que sabe sobre Loki y se sorprende un poco al notar que no es demasiada la información que maneja sobre él, a pesar de llevar toda una vida asistiendo a la misma escuela. Lo poco que sabe suena más bien a rumores de pasillo y no está seguro que sea fiable tomarlo como información fidedigna. Lamentablemente, Loki Laufeyson parece haber labrado su reputación de problemático cuidadosamente y es difícil discernir entre las artimañas que efectivamente llevó a cabo y las que los chismes le han endilgado a su nombre.

Cuando el lunes decidió dar un vistazo y ver a lo que se enfrentaba, puede que Thor haya seguido al pelinegro durante los recesos, más que nada para hacerse a la idea. No cree nunca antes haberse fijado en Loki y ahora le parece raro, pues el chico parece resaltar ruidosamente con el ambiente de la escuela. De alguna manera, no se parece al resto y a Thor le intriga entender qué es exactamente lo que le distingue de los otros. Mientras toda la escuela es algarabía, escándalo y correr por los pasillos riendo en grupitos, Loki es caminar solitario y lecturas en silencio.

Repasando el encuentro del día anterior, Thor supone que no fue la mejor decisión al tratar con alguien como Loki. No lo pensó mucho antes de acercarse, armado con sonrisas amistosas y buena disposición, para decir 'hola'. Thor es una persona de ataque frontal y directo, nada de fintas o planes de respaldo: suele moverse en su vida como lo hace en el campo de juego, y en el campo de juego dos segundos de duda, le cuestan la victoria. Pero la actitud alerta de Laufeyson y su nula predisposición a dejarle ser amable, le desconcertó, así que necesita meditar, por infrecuente que sea.

Sabe que Laufeyson lee. Mucho. Todas las veces que le vio, llevaba un libro y parecía tener un sorprendente talento para caminar sin despegar los ojos de su lectura. A Thor no le molesta particularmente leer, pero no es una actividad que disfrute por libre albedrío, principalmente porque lo suyo es energía desbordante a flor de piel; la idea de quedarse sentado leyendo por mucho rato, se le hace desesperante, pensando en todas las cosas que podría efectivamente estar haciendo.

Trata de enfocarse, su tarea de biología ya completamente abandonada, y puntualiza mentalmente: otra cosa que sabe sobre Loki, es que es un chico problema. Un solitario, que no habla con nadie en la escuela y que la mayoría le evita como a la peste, actitud que el chico parece promover mediante una sostenida conducta de hostilidad hacia quienes le rodean.

En primaria, tomó todos los útiles escolares de una compañera de su curso, Sigyn, y los pegó con cola extra fuerte al pupitre. Estuche, lápices de colores, goma de borrar, regla, crayones, tijeras, todo. A los doce años, vació cinco recipientes de tinta china en la mochila de Jane Foster, quien no se dio cuenta hasta el momento de entrar al aula, cuando el profesor le señaló el exacto rastro de líquido chorreante que había seguido sus pasos por todo el pasillo desde la cafetería. Hace dos años, Loki encerró a Balder Odenkirk en el baño de chicas del cuarto piso (lugar al que el chico supuestamente había entrado por _error_) y aseguró el perímetro con anuncios de "baño malo", que permitió que Balder estuviera toda la jornada encerrado, sin que nadie se percatara, hasta la hora de cierre, cuando un conserje le oyó llamar.

El resto de asuntos sobre Laufeyson estaba envuelto en la densa bruma de los chismes. Thor no solía prestarle atención a los cotilleos del momento, por lo que el resto de información acerca de Loki era más bien incierto. A principios de año, el chico menor se había visto envuelto en un confuso incidente con Victor Von Doom, que le dejó con un ojo morado y el equipo de fútbol al completo en su contra. Al respecto, Thor no sabía más y anotó mentalmente averiguar sobre eso.

_Victor dijo que le van los chicos._

Ése era un dato bastante necesario para tener éxito, pero visto lo visto, al otro chico no le agrada nadie y él, Thor, en específico no parece estar en buena posición en su rango de estima. Había pensado que para conseguir su aceptación de ir al Baile, sería suficiente una sonrisa y simpatía, pero ahora supone que necesitará mucho más encanto y perseverancia de los previstos en un primer momento.

_Necesitarás más que bonitos ojos y tu encanto para lograr esto, ricitos._

_Gracias por tus lindas palabras, no sabía que te gustaban mis ojos, Fandral._

_ Idiota._

El ligero gruñido que emitió su estómago interrumpió el hilo de pensamientos, haciéndole notar que la hora había pasado y que definitivamente era tiempo de almorzar, ya podría terminar sus deberes (tanto de biología, como de Loki) más tarde. Se estiró un poco, algo entumido por tanto rato en la misma posición, y mientras guardaba papeles y lápices de manera desordenada en su mochila, captó por el rabillo del ojo el reflejo verde de una bufanda ya conocida.

Levantó la vista justo a tiempo para verle pasar frente a su mesa, distraído en su lectura (porque una vez más, Loki iba libro en mano), con la mochila colgando de manera indolente de un solo hombro, el entrecejo fruncido en pura concentración y sus piernas esquivando mesas y sillas como si tuviera alguna clase de radar natural, como los murciélagos. Le ve ir hacia la barra de almuerzos y decide acercarse, quizá un poco de amable conversación acerca de comida suavice los ánimos.

Coge una bandeja y se acerca tratando de no parecer entrometido o peor, un acosador, así que toma platos de comida sin fijarse demasiado, mientras piensa en qué decir, se detiene tras Loki, quien no ha escogido ningún almuerzo y está ante el mesón de las salsas y aderezos, aún pendiente de su libro.

* * *

><p>Han pasado veinticuatro horas desde el encuentro en la biblioteca y Loki ya se ha recuperado de la impresión de tener a Odinson saludándole y persiguiéndole por el pasillo para hacer conversación. Es jueves y mientras sostiene con una mano 'Tokio Blues' de Murakami, su lectura recién empezada esa mañana, con la otra cambia las etiquetas de los envases de salsa de la cafetería. Es un trabajo diligente, sobre todo haciéndolo con una sola mano y sin apartar la vista de su libro, pero hey, alguien tiene que hacerlo. La escuela ya es lo bastante aburrida para que además cuando la gente aplique kétchup sobre sus sándwiches sea eso realmente lo que obtenga y no ají picante.<p>

Así que las intercambia, aprovechando que en ese bloque son pocos a los que les toca el almuerzo y de paso, le suelta las tapas a los saleros. Sólo por si acaso. Se detiene a pensar qué quiere almorzar el día de hoy y levanta la vista pensativamente hacia la pizarra del menú, donde le ofrecen las opciones de pasta y albóndigas.

- Esto explica muchas comidas desastrosas en esta cafetería.

No tiene que darse vuelta para saber que es Thor Odinson quien le está hablando y Loki teme que esto de acercarse de improviso y _hablarle_ se esté volviendo una maldita costumbre. Aprieta los dientes y se voltea con lentitud, queriendo darle tiempo a ese horrendo espejismo de desaparecer. Pero no, se voltea y Odinson sigue ahí, sosteniendo una bandeja y sonrisa indeleble plasmada en el rostro ¿Por qué siempre está sonriendo? En serio, ¿Por qué?

- Ahora tendré cuidado cuando quiera poner algo a mi hot dog.- Thor sigue sonriendo al inclinarse y mirar de cerca las botellas. Apuntó al frasco de la mostaza con actitud sospechosa.- ¿También le hiciste algo a ésta?

- No soy un monstruo.- alegó Loki, con expresión de escandalizada ofensa y apuntando mentalmente buscar algo con qué reemplazar a la mostaza para su próxima incursión.

Thor parece olisquear la mostaza, con expresión desconfiada, y le confirma a Loki sus peores temores: evidentemente el jugador de rugby fue un golden retriever en una vida pasada. El gesto de inclinarse a mirar los aderezos hizo que Odinson quedara innecesariamente cerca, por lo que Loki disimuladamente da un paso atrás, en ningún caso queriendo dar alguna señal de debilidad, pero cuando el borde del mesón se le entierra en la cadera y se da cuenta que está acorralado, un leve nerviosismo aflora en su interior. Thor deja de mirar la mostaza, _finalmente, _y se endereza, pero no parece notar la cercanía, a juzgar por cómo sólo sonríe y se queda ahí parado, con su bandeja, con un gesto tan inofensivo que a Loki casi se le olvida levantar sus defensas. Casi.

Loki hunde un poco la cara en su bufanda verde y le mira con resentimiento.

- Bien, terminemos con esto. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Necesitas algún ensayo de literatura que no sabes cómo hacer? ¿Que dé algún examen por ti? ¿Qué te explique el significado de "espacio personal"?- Loki sacude la mano teatralmente tratando de dar énfasis a sus palabras y manoteando lo suficiente como para que Odinson tenga que dar un paso atrás para evitar ser alcanzado.- ¿Qué, por el amor de dios, qué?

Thor no tiene que fingir estar extremadamente ofendido cuando exclama.- ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Puedo hacer mi propia tarea!- el chico de cabello negro le mira suspicaz, obligándole a aclarar.- No soy algún tipo de retardado, por si lo pensabas.

- La evidencia sugiere lo contrario.- recalca Loki con cierto retintín en la voz.- Entonces ¿qué?

El rubio parece algo sorprendido por su exabrupto y Loki supone que en el pequeño mundo dorado de Odinson, es lo más normal ir por ahí hablándole a la gente, aún cuando esa gente expresamente señale no querer ser molestada. De todos modos, trata de calmar un poco su tono y volver al tono distante habitual que tan buenos resultados le ha facilitado.

- Entonces ¿algún motivo por el que repentinamente decidas hablarme luego de diez años de cordial omisión?- pregunta en tono diplomático y brazos cruzados contra el pecho.

- Estás un poco nervioso últimamente, Loki.- dice simplemente Thor, mientras le ve bajar las revoluciones y humedecerse los labios con la lengua rápidamente, como meditando qué decir.

- Sólo quiero que me dejes…- el chico se detiene a mitad de la frase y apunta burlescamente.- ¿A cuántos regimientos vas a alimentar, Odinson?

El rubio no entiende la frase hasta que mira su bandeja y piensa que quizá esta vez sí se excedió un poco. Se ruborizaría, pero sabe que su madre tiene razón cuando le dice que no conoce la vergüenza, así que sólo esboza una sonrisa ladina mientras vuelve a la carga.- Tengo que alimentarme bien, estoy en período de desarrollo.

Loki bufa y se reprime de decir que si la verdad es tal y se sigue desarrollando, tendrán que empezar a fabricar puertas a su medida, a juzgar por las dimensiones ridículas de su espalda. Y su estatura, Loki piensa que los padres de Thor deben estar alimentándole con esas hormonas que le dan a los pollos para que se superdesarrollen, ¿Cuánto mide? ¿Dos metros y medio? Es totalmente absurdo y desproporcionado, si le preguntan a él, que siendo un chico alto para su edad, tiene que estirar un poco la cabeza para poder mirar a los ojos al otro. De seguro se la pasa chocando con lámparas colgantes y focos. Los ventiladores de techo deben ser un riesgo constante para Odinson.

Se le escapa una risa contra su voluntad al pensarlo y de inmediato capta la leve chispa de triunfo que cruza los ojos azules _(¿en serio? ¿rubio, ojos azules, dos metros, jugador de rugby? ¿acaso se puede ser más estereotipado?)_. La diversión se le enfría de inmediato, Loki supone que Thor piensa que de alguna manera le está divirtiendo o agradando esto de mantener charlas coloquiales con él y eso de ninguna manera puede permitírselo. A Loki no le agrada nadie y punto, mucho menos alguien como Odinson, que se la pasa sonriendo muy satisfecho de ser él mismo y saludando y diciendo gracias, por favor.

- En serio, no ha sido un gusto y espero que no se repita. Déjame pasar, Odinson.- gruñe entre dientes y le mira directo a los ojos, aún cuando eso implica torcer su cuello de manera molesta para quedar más o menos a su altura. El chico mayor no se mueve y le mira, y quizá Loki siente una pizca de placer al ver nuevamente desconcierto en los ojos azules- Algunos tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer que atiborrarnos de comida hasta reventar. Sal de mi camino, _ahora._

Thor se sorprende del rápido cambio. Porque él vio perfectamente la diversión en Loki, medio segundo antes de que ceño fruncido y mal humor volvieran a la carga. Se aparta de todos modos, al darse cuenta que todo ese tiempo ha tenido a Loki acorralado contra la barra, lo que explica el por qué el chico menor no arrancó a la primera oportunidad. Le mira como si temiera que Thor fuera a entorpecerle el paso en cualquier momento y es casi gracioso el modo en que Laufeyson entrecierra los ojos y aspira fuerte antes de avanzar, como un buzo a punto de sumergirse en las profundidades del mar, para tratar de alejarse.

Los ojos verdes le miran como si él fuera una criatura contagiosa que pudiera pegarle la lepra y Thor no puede evitar sonreír divertido ante la exageración del otro, se olvida de los límites y se inclina hacia Loki cuando éste pasa, para decirle en voz baja muy cerca del oído, sólo por fastidiar.- Nos vemos pronto, Loki.

El aludido parpadea velozmente ante la repentina cercanía y pega un respingo como si Thor acabase de arrojarle agua fría por la espalda. Thor casi se arrepiente de su innecesario movimiento, más movido por su instinto de jugador impulsivo que por reales intenciones de incomodar al otro, justo antes de que Loki levante sus manos bruscamente, como en un espasmo, y la bandeja del rubio, con sus dos platos de pasta, el plato de albóndigas y los tres postres, vuele por los aires, dé una pirueta olímpica y aterrice en el suelo. Parcialmente: la mayoría se derrama sobre el chico rubio, quien sólo atina a abrir la boca horrorizado y mirar sus zapatillas cubiertas de salsa boloñesa.

- Ups.- dice Loki con enormes ojos de inocencia, antes de sonreír y salir corriendo de la cafetería sin mirar atrás.

* * *

><p>Fandral parece encontrar la cosa más graciosa del mundo que Loki le haya arrojado la bandeja encima y que ahora su ropa huela a albóndigas. Le pasa el brazo por los hombros a Thor y le mira haciendo un puchero exagerado.- Pobrecito Odinson, no podrá con este desafío. Has encontrado a alguien fuera de tu liga.<p>

El rubio le empuja en respuesta y frunce el ceño mientras se ata los cordones de sus zapatillas quizá con demasiada fuerza, aún sabiendo que sus amigos le están chinchando tanto sólo porque saben que es la manera más efectiva de lograr que haga algo. Tan predecible. Hogun y Volstagg entran al camerino en ese momento y se acercan con tremendas sonrisas, probablemente también esperando escuchar novedades. Thor comienza a sospechar que todo esto fue una sucia trampa por parte de sus amigos para reírse de él.

- Sólo necesito una mejor estrategia. Necesito que él deje de pensar que soy un idiota.

Sus amigos se ríen estruendosamente, apoyando su teoría inicial que esto es algo en su contra, así que sale hecho una furia de los vestidores y se va a elongar para distraerse un poco. Está en ésas cuando le ve pasar. No parece particularmente feliz de estar trotando y eso se puede leer en sus ojos verdes que casi echan chispas. Va de pantalón deportivo gris y camiseta negra holgada, que revela la delgada complexión de sus brazos y hombros, y a Thor casi le extraña no verle con la bufanda verde que ha llevado en sus encuentros anteriores.

No trota con demasiada gracia, a decir verdad. Se nota que la actividad física no es lo suyo y que sus manos extrañan la presencia reconfortante de sus usuales libros, mientras cuelgan lánguidas a sus costados. Lleva el cabello negro amarrado en una breve coleta en la nuca y de algún modo eso sólo le hace ver más joven de lo que ya es. Cuando pasa por su lado, Thor levanta la mano y sonríe.

- Hola, Lo…

- No estoy de maldito humor para esto.- gruñe Loki sin mirarle ni detenerse, apretando el paso torpemente para poner la mayor distancia que puede entre ambos.

Se pasa el entrenamiento distraído, vigilando con curiosidad la actividad al otro lado del campo. Fandral le taclea dos veces, que pudo haber fácilmente evitado, de no ser porque estaba pendiente de la manera desganada en que Loki persigue un balón de fútbol, como parte de su clase de gimnasia, antes de patearlo con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la cancha hasta que se pierde en los arbustos, para luego poner gesto de inocencia ante sus compañeros y fingir que fue un accidente (_ups_).Cuando el balón se le escapa entre las manos a pasos de la meta, Thor consigue que el entrenador le grite _Odinson, ¿dónde tienes la cabeza hoy, muchacho?_

* * *

><p>Esa tarde, ha quedado de esperar a Hogun antes de reunirse con el resto de los chicos, así que deambula por el corredor mientras espera que su amigo termine su examen de trigonometría avanzada. Él se libró diez minutos antes de su clase de literatura, así que sólo le queda hundir las manos en los bolsillos y caminar de un lado a otro, mientras trata de telepáticamente acelerar las acciones de Hogun. <em>Vamos, vamos, terminaaaaa.<em>

Está en esas cuando Loki aparece por el pasillo. Va como siempre, leyendo, y no nota su presencia de inmediato. Cuando lo hace, el gesto se le descompone y Thor se siente literalmente como el chicle pegado en la suela del zapato del otro chico. No sabe por qué, pero se pone nervioso, quizá porque esta es la primera vez que el encuentro entre ambos no ha sido manipulado previamente por él. Se encoge mentalmente de hombros, para lo que le ha servido prepararse las veces anteriores.

- Hola.- dice simplemente.

Laufeyson parece dudar entre ignorarle o gritarle, pero finalmente se resigna y le hace un gesto vago con la cabeza antes de preguntar.- ¿Acaso nunca tienes clases?

- No si puedo evitarlo.- responde Thor y sonríe, pero Loki no parece encontrarlo mínimamente gracioso y tan sólo revuelve los ojos, mientras le rodea para seguir de largo.- Por cierto, no pasa nada con que me hayas volteado la comida encima hoy y hayas huido sin ayudarme.- dice el rubio, observando la espalda de Loki alejarse. El chico se detiene pero no voltea a verle.

- No recuerdo haberte pedido disculpas.- la voz del menor es tirante.

- Sería de buena educación que lo hicieras…- señala Thor, ya un poco fastidiado.- Pero no espero milagros.

La puerta de la sala de Hogun se abre y algunos alumnos empiezan a salir. Jane Foster sale y hace el gesto de que va a saludarle, pero se petrifica a medio camino, porque Loki en ese momento se ha girado y le está señalando con un dedo pálido y acusador, antes de decir con tono estridente que resuena en el pasillo.- ¡Lo que sería de buena educación es que dejes de fastidiarme, Odinson!

Thor quiere decir algo, quizá señalar que Loki está sobre reaccionando y que un par de encuentros _casuales_ no son como para andarle gritando y lanzándole comida encima, y un leve destello de rabia refulge en su cabeza. La ira se abre paso por su tráquea como un rugido, justo cuando Hogun asoma la cabeza por la puerta de la sala y le corta la inspiración de gritar.

- Thor…- la mirada fulminante del rubio le impresiona.- ¿Me perdí de algo?

Pero Loki ya le ha dirigido una última mirada de hielo y continuado su camino, empujando a cuanto chico se le cruza, antes de desaparecer por el recodo del pasillo, dejándole con la réplica atorada en la garganta.

* * *

><p>— ¿Quieres rendirte?- pregunta Volstagg, mientras bebe un sorbo de su gaseosa.<p>

Naturalmente, Thor niega con la cabeza con decisión, sin despegar la vista de la pantalla. Están en la casa de Hogun jugando play y bebiendo refrescos. También estaban comiendo nachos con queso, pero esos pasaron a la historia diez minutos después de que el chico asiático dejara la bandeja en la mesa.

- Sólo necesito una estrategia.

- Quizá apuntamos demasiado alto con esto.- dice Fandral, recostado en la cama, con la cabeza colgando de un extremo.- Aparte, Sif se dará cuenta que tramamos algo.

- Si se entera, nos despellejará.

- Creerá que la tratamos como a damisela en peligro.- puntualizó Thor, lanzando lejos el control del aparato cuando salió game over sobre su personaje. Genial, ese día nada le resultaba bien.

- Tienes que encontrar algo en común con él.- sugiere Volstagg, mientras levanta los brazos en gesto de victoria por haberle vencido.

- Y dejar de parecerle un acosador.- Hogun parece muy divertido.- Hoy te miró como si pensara que vas a matarle y robar sus órganos.

- Quizá si no hubieras aparecido y arruinado todo…- gruñe Thor.

Fandral se ríe.- Sí claro, si Hogun no hubiera llegado, Loki ya habría aceptado ir al baile contigo. Por favor, Thor, estás muy poco realista con esto.

- Puedo hacerlo.- masculla Thor, empujando a Fandral para hacerse espacio.

- Poco realista y obsesivo, añadiría yo.- dice Volstagg amablemente, sin despegar los ojos del juego que ahora juega contra Hogun, a quien también le está dando una paliza.

En venganza, Thor desenchufa el play station y se encierra en el baño antes que Volstagg deje de gritar y se lance en su caza. Desde el baño, piensa que sólo un golpe de suerte podrá ayudarle a acercarse a Loki sin que éste escape.

No espera que el golpe de suerte se presente de la forma que lo hace. Loki no lo ve venir, _muy literalmente._

**A/N: **Este capítulo fue principalmente sobre Thor, no me di cuenta porque originalmente era más largo y lo dividí en dos, y casi todo sobre Loki quedó en el otro. De todas formas, como dije antes, era necesario aclarar algunas cosas, como quién es Loki en el instituto y también darle la oportunidad a Thor de usar su encanto y perseverancia. Ahora ya sabemos que Loki dedica gran parte de su tiempo en jugar bromas, en distintos rangos de pesadez, a sus compañeros. Mientras que a Thor lo veo como esencialmente bien intencionado pero impulsivo.

Espero no sientan que avanza un poco lento. No por ser un fic cliché quise que estos se lanzaran de inmediato el uno en los brazos del otro, supuse que quedaría algo raro.

Un beso (: cualquier cosa, estaré atenta a sus reviews, sugerencias, críticas, lo que sea. Nos leemos pronto!


	3. Golpe de suerte

**A/N: **Hola de nuevo! Gracias eternas a todos quienes se tomaron la molestia de dejar un mensaje en el capítulo pasado, no sólo fue una inyección de ánimos, sino también me divertí, me encanta como algunas aprovechan de contarme su cliché favorito que no puede faltar en la historia, tomo nota de todo, así que con confianza, díganme, no se me vaya a olvidar alguno. La verdad es que se me han ocurrido varias cosas tópicas adolescentes, pero que sólo calzan más adelante en la historia, así que muero de ganas de avanzar rápido y poder escribirlo. Gracias a **suna **y **arichan**, por sus mensajitos de apoyo, que no les puedo responder por interno.

Sobre el capítulo. Debido a un par de incidentes, que explicaré en mi cháchara final, casi no actualizo esta semana y tuve muy poco tiempo de revisar este capítulo, que está un poco largo. Espero funcione de todas formas.

**Capítulo 3: Golpe de suerte **

Para el viernes, Loki teme que sus nervios le jueguen una mala pasada, luego del encontronazo con Thor el día anterior. Va a la escuela porque no tiene mayor remedio, aunque lo primero que hace al oír el estridente pitido del despertador es evaluar sus posibilidades de éxito de escaquearse de clases por ese día, fingiendo alguna enfermedad. El problema es que su madre le conoce demasiado bien y sabe de todas sus técnicas para fingir fiebre y malestar intenso, incluyendo vomitar (pues es un actor muy entregado a la veracidad de su actuación). Así que resulta obvio que su madre le mirará, sabrá que es mentira y de inmediato ese extraño instinto maternal del que tanto se ufana, entrará en acción haciéndola sospechar.- _Hijo, acaso tienes un PROBLEMA CON ALGUIEN EN LA ESCUELA- _dirá usando su tono de voz in crescendo que usa cuando está enfadada y piensa que alguien se está metiendo con Loki.

Así que no le queda otra que arrastrarse hasta la ducha y mientras se masajea concienzudamente el cabello hasta formar una corona de espuma en su frente, se regodea en la fantasía de poder decirle a su madre la verdad –_Sí, mamá, Thor Odinson me está fastidiando: me habla, me sigue, aparece en todas partes y ¡se comporta amable! –_Es una fantasía lamentable, la de poder acusar al energúmeno hiperhormonado con su madre, pero es la única que tiene y se permite disfrutarla hasta que tiene los dedos arrugados de tanto estar en el agua y asume el regreso a la realidad.

Es cosa de entrar a la escuela y percibir como la excitación juvenil del ambiente grita **_ES VIERNES _**por los cuatro costados. Loki odia los viernes con la intensidad de mil soles y le gustaría poder ausentarse todos los viernes del año, con tal de no tener que presenciar físicamente el bullicio que causan sus compañeros aguardando el fin de semana, todo hormonas revolucionadas y risitas sobre excitadas, porque la gente de su edad no parece tener nada más importante en la cabeza que revolcarse, vomitar y emborracharse, en una absurda parodia de lo que es ser popular a los dieciséis años. Loki les desprecia por muchos motivos, a cual más variado (puede enorgullecerse de la diversidad de su odio) pero uno de los principales es éste. Como todos parecen ser y peor aún, disfrutar ser, un estereotipo constante de lo que se espera sea un estudiante de preparatoria. En la entrada reparten volantes para el baile de la Primavera a quienes van llegando, pero a Loki ningún miembro del comité le mira siquiera, lo que no le impide arrancar un par de carteles que encuentra en su camino y romperlos en todos los pedacitos que alcanzan. Si un chico de primero le dice _Hey_ con voz fuerte al notar su destrucción de los anuncios, pero parece arrepentirse a media reprimenda, cuando nota con quien está tratando. Puede que nadie quiera ser amigo de Loki, pero ningún chico de primero quiere estar en su lista negra tampoco.

Su casillero a esas alturas del año parece haberse transformado en una suerte de dimensión desconocida, y sus límites interiores se han expandido en función de las ingentes cantidades de porquerías que Loki mete a presión en su interior. Está ocupado rebuscando entre los libros y tonterías varias, el bullicio general del pasillo llegando a sus oídos. Hasta que de pronto el rumor parece cambiar y alzarse levemente, como el zumbido de un millar de abejas furiosas, algo que en una escuela como ésa y con chicos como los que asisten ahí, significa sólo una cosa. Allí todo se rige en un sistema de castas que el feudalismo ya habría envidiado en su época y la expectación general sólo puede implicar que un miembro de la reducida realeza escolar está pasando por el pasillo.

Frunce los labios en desagrado y se obliga a no mirar, especialmente al notar que no es sólo una persona de la farándula escolar, sino que es un grupo. Por el rabillo del ojo, capta a la chica, antes rubia y ahora de cabello corto y moreno (Loki reprime la ligera sacudida de arrepentimiento en su estómago) que lidera la comitiva en compañía de un chico de bigotes, que habla haciendo grandes aspavientos. Unos pasos más atrás, el chico asiático y otro pelirrojo caminan discutiendo algo divertido.

Hay una chica, de pie al lado de Loki, que es menuda y castaña, probablemente de primero, que mira el pasar del grupo. Está lo suficientemente cerca como para que Loki pueda captar su gesto expectante, esperando por el integrante que falta, y cuando éste entra en su campo de visión, suspira tan artificialmente, que a Loki le dan ganas de gritarle, aunque supone que ese gesto es alguna especie de señal para los de su especie, una suerte de aviso de ovulación inminente. No logra contener el bufido de molestia y contra su voluntad, su cuello rota en su eje y mira al final del pasillo, donde el causante de toda esa expectación ha aparecido en escena, por varios metros rezagado de sus amigos.

Thor Odinson siempre ha resaltado en la escuela. No sólo por sus dimensiones estratosféricas, que evidentemente le alzan varios centímetros por sobre el promedio de los alumnos, sino también hay _algo_ indefinible en su presencia que hace que la gente voltee a su paso y le miren con expresiones de inminente salivación. Thor es al alumnado, lo que la campanilla a los perros de Pavlov.

En esos momentos, el susodicho está sosteniendo la puerta de un aula, para facilitarle el paso a una chica con muletas, con su sonrisa impertérrita y gesto de amabilidad mientras escucha los seguramente fervorosos agradecimientos de la chica. A Loki le da el equivalente mental de arcadas al ver la escena, Odinson muy ocupado siendo atento y perfecto y totalmente predecible en su rol. La chica de las muletas sonríe tanto y con tamaña intensidad, que Loki por momentos se preocupa que le haya dado una repentina parálisis facial de pura felicidad, pero finalmente termina de entrar en la condenada sala y aún cuando Thor está amablemente cerrando la puerta tras sus pasos, ella sigue sonriéndole del otro lado, con expresión de intensa admiración.

Loki le ve avanzar por el pasillo como debió verse Moisés atravesando el Mar Muerto, cabezas de borrego del estudiantado apartándose a su paso. Se recuerda a último minuto que él no debería ser parte de esa multitud obnubilada con su presencia y se obliga a apartar la vista, justo en el momento en que Odinson mira en su dirección. Usa todas sus capacidades mentales para hacer despertar algún poder sobrenatural en su interior que le permita camuflarse con el ambiente y volverse del color gris grafito de los casilleros a su espalda. No funciona, desde luego, y su fantasía de ser uno de los X-men se evapora a la misma velocidad que una mole rubia en sudadera roja comienza a caminar directo hacia él, todo sonrisas y seguridad a flor de piel. Cuando llega hasta su lado, percibe algo que no ha estado los otros días y se complace un poco al captar por el rabillo del ojo como Thor duda antes de abrir la boca, los efectos de su lapsus de histeria de la tarde anterior causando un efecto en el impetuoso gigantón. El rubio se rasca una mejilla, dubitativo y la ligera sombra de barba en su mandíbula brilla con reflejos dorados.

- Me estás siguiendo, Odinson.- Loki no se molesta en sonar como si estuviera preguntando y sólo enfrenta los intensos ojos azules del otro con fastidio.- ¿Por qué?

- No te estoy siguiendo.- dice Thor con voz decidida y su sonrisa parece aumentar el voltaje.- Sólo estoy aquí parado. Éste es un país libre.

- No porque yo quiera.- gruño Loki y acaricia unos segundos la posibilidad de volverse un dictador intergaláctico, para que los tontos como Thor no tengan libertad de desquiciarle.- No que no disfrute nuestras conversaciones, pero sería bueno que acabes con esto. ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿Nunca piensas que puede ser simplemente que a alguien le parezcas interesante y quiera ser amable contigo?- Thor parece sinceramente curioso y apoya un brazo en los casilleros, no lo suficientemente cerca como para hacer sentir acorralado a Loki, pero sí lo suficiente para hacerle querer correr.

- No. ¿Tú nunca piensas que quizá no eres tan encantador como crees y que hay personas que genuinamente no estamos interesados en tu compañía?

Loki se siente atrapado en un bucle sin retorno. Recuerda de pronto esa película de la marmota y Bill Murray viviendo mil veces el mismo día y siente que está atrapado en una versión perversa de la misma, sus días mordiéndose la cola a sí mismos en una repetitiva sucesión de intentos de Odinson por fastidiarle. No sabe hasta cuándo pretende Odinson continuar con esta persecución implacable ni cuánto podrá mantener la fachada de tranquilidad antes de ceder el paso a su reina del drama interior. Este repentino interés de alguien como él, sólo puede tener una única _fuente _ y el solo pensar en eso hace que rechine los dientes para no gritar.

- Es agotador, Odinson. Acaba con esto.- Loki suspira frustrado y la media docena de insultos creativos que ha elaborado desde el día anterior, se le diluyen en la punta de la lengua, de puro hartazgo.- Acaba con esto, ahora.

- Sólo quiero que nos llevemos bien.- alega el rubio y Loki sospecha que es lo más cerca que ha estado de suplicar alguien como él.

- Yo no me llevo bien con nadie.- gruñe esperando zanjar el tema.

- Pues es una suerte que yo me lleve bien con todos.- y la nada sutil autosuficiencia en su tono es tan irritante que Loki se controla para no arrojarle el libro a la cara.

- Mira, Odinson, lo que sea que es esto, no va a funcionar conmigo.- Cierra el casillero de un portazo estridente y le mira con su mejor cara de pocos amigos.- Si sigues insistiendo, voy a hacer que te arrepientas.

Es un poco absurdo estar amenazando a alguien que le saca una cabeza de altura y cuyas dimensiones insinúan de manera bastante exacta que si Thor quisiera, podría meterle en el casillero en un solo movimiento, usando apenas su dedo índice y pulgar, pero Loki no se deja amilanar y le sostiene la mirada antes de dar media vuelta y meterse al primer salón a su derecha. Está demasiado enfadado y le toma más de quince minutos notar que está en el aula equivocada.

* * *

><p><em>Tienes que apurarte, ricitos. Yo ya tengo todas las gestiones para que Laufeyson salga en la papeleta de reina. Me tiré a una chica con frenos, ¡Con frenos, Thor! No hagas que haya sido en vano. <em>

- Así que, ¿cómo va todo con la fierecilla?- Volstagg se ve complicado manipulando unas tijeras que lucen demasiado pequeñas para la dimensión de sus enormes manos.

Están en clase de artes, lidiando con el proyecto final del curso que es la maqueta de una catedral. Thor tuvo la desgracia de terminar con Volstagg en esta ocasión, ya que Hogun no está en la clase, y Sif y Fandral trabajan juntos. Thor admite que lo suyo no son las manualidades, pero lidiar con el pelirrojo, que sus dedos ni siquiera caben en los agujeros de las pequeñas tijeras y que destruye cada pequeño avance al menor movimiento, es una pesadilla.

- Perfecto.- gruñe mirando la maqueta, que no tiene la menor forma. Volstagg aparta la vista de sus esfuerzos con el papel crepé y le mira con gesto de sospecha.- No tan bien. No es una persona muy accesible.

- Siempre supiste que no sería fácil…

- No entiendes, Loki escapa a cualquier nivel de dificultad que puedas imaginar. Es como el nivel 274 del candy crush.- el pelirrojo emite un silbido de impresión.

Sif y Fandral están en el pupitre a su derecha, lidiando con un poco menos de complicaciones que ellos con su proyecto propio, así que Thor se esfuerza en hablar en un tono bajo, para evitar que la chica le escuche. No que sea muy probable, dado que en esos momentos está mitad divertida y mitad exasperada, tratando de escaparse de las manos embadurnadas en purpurina fucsia de Fandral, que tratan insistentemente de apoyarse en su rostro.

- Te voy a clavar las malditas tijeras en el ojo, Fandral.- chilla Sif, con voz congestionada por contener la risa, mientras le golpea las manos.

- Cuidado, Sif, cualquier que te escuche pensaría que tratas de seducirme con esas propuestas indecentes…- Fandral no alcanzó a guiñar el ojo antes de que una tijera revoloteara peligrosamente cerca de su rostro.- Okeeeeey, ya hago yo los putos arbolitos.

Mientras se esfuerza en armar la base para su monstruo-iglesia, Thor siente como el tiempo se le escurre entre los dedos y no hay avance en ninguna dirección. Su instinto de competidor nato ha estado latiendo muy cerca de la superficie desde que esa mañana Loki decidió amenazarle en el pasillo y luego desaparecer en el aula del taller de tejido a palillo. Ahora menos que nunca podría rendirse, sintiendo como Laufeyson con su actitud ha hecho aflorar cierta sensación de competencia, en la que dar un paso atrás es permitir que el chico menor venza y Thor no podría dejar que pase eso.

- Quizá tengas que ser más directo, rubiecito.- le sugiere Volstagg.- Dejarte del acoso escolar e invitarle a salir.

- ¿Estás loco?- Thor de pura impresión aplasta la pequeña figura de sacerdote que con tanto esfuerzo confeccionó en arcilla la noche anterior, y le mira con ojos desorbitados.- Me arrojó una bandeja encima sólo por saludarle, si trato de flirtear me va a cortar en pedacitos.

- Ohhh, ¿Le tienes miedo a Laufeyson? ¿Miedo a que el pequeño Loki te haga pupa?- escuchar a alguien de las dimensiones de Volstagg hablar en tono aniñado, es gracioso, pero Thor se ofende y le arroja los pilares que el mismo pelirrojo había armado con mucho esfuerzo, ignorando el vozarrón del chico al ver el fruto de sus manos volar por los aires.

- No es miedo. Pero no le conoces, tiene mucho, mucho, _carácter._

* * *

><p>El cielo es un lienzo color plomizo claro y la brisa que corre es directamente gélida, resultando ridículo pensar que el invierno dará paso a la primavera ya la próxima semana. Loki se cuestiona si todo este asunto con Thor no es más que el karma actuando en su contra, como siempre, castigando pecados de una vida pasada en que Loki debe haber matado muchos gatitos, lo que sea que justifique este nivel de castigo.<p>

Por ejemplo, aparentemente todo el año ha tenido deporte a la misma hora que es la práctica de rugby de Thor. Nunca antes lo ha notado, pero ahora resulta que no puede trotar sin ver por el rabillo del ojo la melena rubia de Thor agitándose, mientras juega ese barbárico deporte. Es bastante incómodo, especialmente porque Loki sabe que su punto débil es deportes y que habitualmente se ve un poco ridículo en esa clase. No que le importe, de todos modos.

- ¡Laufeyson! ¿Vas a saltar o tengo que arrojarte yo mismo?- ruge el profesor de gimnasia y le hace salir de su reflexión de golpe. Hay una risa general entre sus compañeros y Loki sólo atina a apretar los dientes.

Salta y la marca es deplorable, pero ni siquiera intenta verse decepcionado, sólo sigue su camino a las barras paralelas, e ignora cuando el grupo de Victor y Balder pasan por el lado y le empujan con el hombro como hacen siempre. Es una suerte de costumbre, como si quisieran recalcar que no pueden caminar sin llevarse por delante al resto, así que aprieta los labios para no decirles alguna barbaridad que le terminará costando un castigo y más que probable otro ojo morado.

Cuando por enésima vez, durante el partido de fútbol patea el balón fuera de la cancha hasta que se pierde tras las graderías, el profesor le amonesta con diez vueltas extra a la pista, ignorando el refunfuñar de Loki entre dientes _si tan sólo no me obligara a participar en esta rudimentaria exhibición de testosterona y estupidez…_

-¡Te oí Laufeyson! ¡Que sean veinte vueltas! Una palabra más y te vas donde el director Heimdall…

Por su bien, consigue quedarse callado esta vez y comienza a arrastrar los pies en un vago intento de trote, resoplando suavemente para apartarse el flequillo oscuro que insiste en cubrirle parcialmente la visión de su ojo derecho. La brisa fría hace que se le ponga la piel de gallina en los brazos descubiertos y lamenta haber dejado su chándal en los vestuarios. Para la vuelta quince, va derechamente con un pulmón en la mano y su paso es discorde, sintiendo que el corazón le late en la garganta. Sus compañeros ya han terminado de jugar su partido y estiran los músculos escuchando las últimas palabras del profesor antes que les deje marchar a los vestuarios. A él aún le quedan cinco vueltas y el profesor antes de marcharse le recuerda que si le pilla yéndose antes, una vez más, le enviará a la oficina del director, _de nuevo_.

Al menos a esas alturas sus compañeros ya han desaparecido camino a las duchas, al igual que el equipo de rugby, por lo que la cancha es sólo suya y puede dedicarse a arrastrar los pies sin gracia, mientras siente que se va a morir del agotamiento. Apenas hay unas chicas más allá practicando tenis y un par de porristas elongando en medio del pasto.

Loki está refunfuñando a media voz cuando ve que hay un rezagado del equipo de rugby, que no parece más feliz que él mientras guarda balones y cascos. Al pasar por su lado, se hace obvio que es Odinson y para cuando están frente a frente, el rubio hace un raro gesto. Como si fuera a hablarle o decirle algo urgente, que a él no le interesa en lo más mínimo. Así que se voltea con dignidad para ir a los vestuarios, antes que el mundo se venga a negro.

* * *

><p>Thor estaba encargado esa semana de recoger todos los implementos de entrenamiento, luego de dos días consecutivos de no ser en lo absoluto un aporte al equipo, por causa de estar muy ocupado vigilando lo que Loki hace al otro lado de la cancha. En vez de atrapar el balón que Hogun le lanzó desde la derecha, se distrajo viendo como Loki recibía un pase y en vez de apuntar a la portería, lo pateaba hacia la espalda de uno de sus compañeros, para luego mirar hacia otro lado, como si la cosa no fuera consigo. Cuando el entrenador estaba dando instrucciones para aplicar los nuevos movimientos, él estaba con la atención al otro lado de la cancha donde Loki parecía tener una breve discusión con el profesor de gimnasia, que evidentemente no ganó, a juzgar por cómo fue enviado a trotar con gesto enfurruñado.<p>

_Odinson ¿QUÉ TE PASA ÚLTIMAMENTE? Como estés así para el siguiente partido te vas a la banca y tendrás entrenamiento especial…_

Entrenamiento especial que era básicamente tortura, días enteros haciendo flexiones y abdominales y correr, hasta que se arrastrara suplicando perdón. Hogun una vez llegó con resaca a un partido. El entrenamiento especial hizo que el pelirrojo se alejara por meses de las fiestas.

Así que Thor tuvo que aguantar la reprimenda, las miradas burlonas de sus amigos, que Fandral le tacleara sorpresivamente hasta arrojarle al suelo mientras él veía como Loki detenía su trote para abrocharse las agujetas ¡_Casi me rompes la nariz!/ Pudiste evitarlo, si no estuvieras pendiente de la princesa, Romeo_. Evidentemente, terminaron rodando por el pasto tratando de estrangularse mutuamente, hasta que el entrenador intervino con gesto agotado. Y ahora, mientras sus compañeros disfrutaban las duchas, él estaba castigado recogiendo todo. Levantó el último casco a la vista, ya exhausto, justo cuando Loki pasaba por la pista a pocos metros de su ubicación.

Vio como el chico ralentizaba su paso y como si él mismo, Thor, fuera una especie de botón de su mala leche, fruncía el ceño inmediatamente al verle. Esta situación comenzaba a ser poco halagadora, de seguro su autoestima se atrofiaba después de tanto rechazo. Quiso decirle un par de cosas al otro chico, antes que alcanzara a huir como hacía siempre, cuando una de las chicas que practicaban tenis un poco más allá emitió un sonido agudo en su dirección y al levantar la vista, vio la pelota amarilla volar a toda velocidad en su dirección, justo antes de golpear a Loki a un costado de la cabeza y que el chico cayera desplomado, como muñeco sin baterías, cuan largo era en el suelo.

Soltó las cosas que estaba recolectando antes de correr hacia él.

- ¡Loki! ¡Loki!- alcanzó a arrodillarse a su lado, notando que no había sangre ni nada raro.

Las chicas de tenis llegaron rápidamente. Debían ir en primero y se veían derechamente aterrorizadas.- ¿Me lo he cargado?- preguntó una morena, mirando con horror el cuerpo inconsciente.

- ¡No, claro que no!- gruñó Thor.- Sólo se desmayó.

- Por favor, no le digas que fui yo.- dijo la chica, repentinamente asustada.- Me va a despellejar viva…

Observó el cuerpo exangüe de Loki con ojo crítico, mientras cuidadosamente le levantaba la cabeza, para apoyarla en sus propias rodillas, teniendo la precaución de mantenerla ligeramente elevada. Palpó con cuidado la zona del golpe, tanteando que no hubiera sangre y suspiró un poco más tranquilo al notar que había nada, aparte de la mancha de tierra de la pelota en la frente.-Puede ser una conmoción. No le diré nada, pero ahora ¡Fuera de aquí! Y cuidado con esas pelotas o quien las despellejará seré yo.

No está acostumbrado a hacer amenazas, pero parecen surtir efecto, pues las chicas desaparecen en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Loki se remueve un poco, haciendo que Thor decida sujetarle suavemente de los hombros, para evitar que se levante muy bruscamente y pueda hacerse más daño. Le resulta raro verle de tan cerca, sin tener que cargar con la sempiterna actitud agresiva del chico, las pestañas proyectando una leve sombra sobre las mejillas pálidas. Es curioso verle sin su habitual ropa negra, hay algo frágil en la manera en que su piel se ve apenas más ligeramente sonrosada que la playera blanca que viste y que deja a la vista los huesos de su clavícula. No se imaginó que alguien como Loki, siempre con la respuesta mordaz en la punta de la lengua, pudiera verse vulnerable.

Está un poco disperso en su inspección cuando Loki abre los ojos, de un verde bastante impresionante si le preguntan, antes de cerrarlos de nuevo y gimotear a media voz, pero sin hacer ningún intento de levantarse. Por si acaso, Thor le sujeta con renovada firmeza de los hombros.

- ¿Q-Qué demonios…?

- Dime tu nombre completo.- le dice Thor con voz suave, tratando de no alterarle.

- Loki Laufeyson.- responde el chico a regañadientes y vuelve a abrir los ojos para mirarle con expresión devastada.- ¿Por qué me siento tan como la mierda?

- ¿Qué día es hoy?- insistió Thor, manteniendo el tono calmado.

- Viernes.- susurró Loki sin pensarlo dos veces. Le analizó unos segundos con los ojos entrecerrados.- Estás en todos lados, Odinson. Eres como una pesadilla recurrente.

- Veo que tu capacidad de insultar está intacta, me alegro. Vamos a la enfermería.

Se levantó con cuidado, sólo al cerciorarse que Loki era capaz de sostenerse por sí mismo y se inclinó para alzar al otro chico. Estaba pasando una mano bajo los hombros, cuando el moreno pareció reaccionar y trató de apartarle con gesto brusco.- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Te estoy ayudando ¿No es obvio?- suspiró pesadamente, sin hacer caso de los intentos de huída de Loki, y le levantó, manteniéndole firmemente sujeto.

- No te he pedido ayuda.

- La ayuda no es opcional, Loki.- verificó que Loki no tenía mayores problemas para mantenerse en pie y sujetándole de los hombros le miró directamente.- ¿Tienes náuseas? ¿Mareos? ¿Problemas de memoria?

- ¿Quién te crees, Doctor House?- gruñó Loki apartando la mirada.

Normalmente irritabilidad innecesaria puede ser signo de una conmoción, pero Thor suponía que en el caso de Loki, éste había nacido con mala leche a toda hora. Lo raro sería que despertara de buen humor, si Loki le sonriera luego del golpe, de seguro que era una señal para correr a la clínica.

- Sólo trato de verificar que no tengas algo grave.- le replicó, manteniendo la presión sobre sus brazos al notar que Loki trataba de sacárselo de encima.

- Estoy bien, mamá gallina. Sólo fue una tonta caída.- dijo Loki evitando mirarle a los ojos y usando su tono más convincente, justo antes que Thor apoyara un dedo en su frente, en el punto donde había colisionado la pelota haciéndole aullar.- ¡Eres un animal, Odinson!

- Y esto confirma mi punto. Enfermería, ahora.

- No puedes darme órdenes.- refunfuñó Loki, arriscando la nariz y perpetuamente mirando hacia otra dirección, evidentemente incómodo por la cercanía.

- No, pero puedo cargarte hasta la enfermería.- Thor sonrío satisfecho al ver el gesto de horror de Loki.- Sabes que lo haré. Ahora, vamos.

Pareció por unos segundos que Loki iba a reclamar, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido. Debió notar que no tenía mayores capacidades de escape con el agarre de Thor inamovible en sus brazos y finalmente suspiró antes de alzar la vista, y mirarle con gesto derrotado.- Está bien, Odinson. Vamos. No quisiera arruinar tu día de buen samaritano.

* * *

><p>El camino a la enfermería lo hacen en silencio y Loki agradece a todos los dioses del Olimpo que sea aún hora de clases y los pasillos estén desiertos. Porque ir con una más que evidente hinchazón en la frente, lleno de tierra tras su caída, y con Thor Odinson a su lado, es una imagen bastante deplorable. Especialmente porque el rubio no se creyó nada su cara de resignación, y ha optado por no despegar la mano de su espalda, como si le estuviera dirigiendo pero también dándole la leve sensación de conducirle a la silla eléctrica. Luego de las primeras tres veces que trató de obligarle a apartarse y respetar aunque sea un poco su metro cuadrado personal, con lo que sólo consiguió que Odinson le mirará con expresión pétrea, como diciendo <em>Es esto o te cargaré como a un saco de patatas<em>, que Loki optó por someterse y caminar lo más rápido que puede.

La enfermera le regaña un rato, como si fuera su maldita culpa estar siempre en el lugar y momento incorrectos, mientras le hace una serie de preguntas ridículas para verificar que no haya quedado dañado, a la vez que alaba sin la menor mesura, los buenos instintos médicos de Thor. Para cuando terminan, Loki se siente con una sobredosis del otro chico y cualquier lugar lejos de éste se le antoja el paraíso. _Qué bueno que el señor Odinson estaba cerca, tan atento, qué servicial, un héroe, bla bla bla cásate conmigo. _

- Ahora debo llamar a tus padres.- dice la mujer y el estómago de Loki se retuerce.

Su madre y su instinto sobreprotector estallarán apenas una desconocida le diga por teléfono que su hijo adolescente está herido en forma alguna. Le dará un ataque de ansiedad, se subirá al carro y manejará a 150 km/hr atropellando a todos los peatones a su paso.- No es necesario, de verdad. Me siento perfectamente bien.

- Señor Laufeyson, una bola le golpeó la cabeza y se desmayó.- _gracias por recordarme mi hermoso destino, bruja_.- el protocolo indica que alguien debe venir por usted.

- Pero, enfermera, mi madre es muy nerviosa.- susurra Loki, esquivando la atenta mirada de Thor.- Le dará un colapso, siendo que yo ya estoy perfectamente. _Gracia_s. A. _Thor. _

Las tres últimas parecen resistírseles y salen como un sonido ahogado, pero finalmente las dice, y sonríe con toda la amabilidad que puede reunir. La mujer le mira con actitud sospechosa y abre la boca para evidentemente continuar hablando del protocolo, cuando Thor sale de su aislamiento y se acerca con paso firme.

Sonríe y Loki siente que repentinamente cayó dentro de un anuncio de dentífrico. Uno bastante convincente, por cierto, porque la sonrisa de Odinson resplandece, mientras se inclina un poco hacia la enfermera, que le mira con ojos brillantes.- Señorita Norris, sabemos que el protocolo es importante. Pero la mamá de Loki se preocupará de más, siendo que él ya está bien y sólo quiere descansar. Él se compromete a tomar todas las precauciones que usted le indique y hacer reposo. ¿Cierto, Loki?

Loki asiente con expresión solemne, tratando de poner su gesto más inofensivo, mientras Thor continúa su discurso, la sonrisa inamovible y un hoyuelo formándose en su mejilla derecha.- Además, yo le llevaré a su casa y verificaré que no le pase nada malo.

- ¿Qué? NO.- dice Loki sin pensarlo mucho. La burbuja de encanto en torno a la enfermera parece romperse un poco cuando ésta frunce el ceño y Loki, retrocede.- Está bien. Sí, me llevará.

- ¿Qué le parece?

La enfermera sonríe, imitando el gesto de Thor y es evidente que es una batalla ganada. A Loki se le agria un poco el alivio cuando piensa lo injusto que es que Thor siempre se salga con la suya, que todos le aprecien y cedan ante él, como si fuera una suerte de príncipe o algo. De todos modos, trata de no quejarse mucho y asiente mientras la mujer, sin dejar de dedicarle sonrisitas retardadas a Odinson, le da las instrucciones a seguir.

- Ahá.- dice Loki por enésima vez, mientras recibe el papel con las indicaciones para evitar que le pase algo grave.- ¿Me puedo ir ya?

- Sí, vaya, señor Laufeyson.- la enfermera le hace un vago gesto de despedida mientras Thor se inclina galantemente.

- Odinson, usted es incorregible.- pero lo dice en el tono en que se dice el mayor piropo del mundo.

Thor le guiña un ojo antes de emprender su camino de ida. Hay que ver el descaro de los adolescentes de hoy, gruñe Loki para sus adentros, mientras permanece sujetando el paño con hielo contra la zona golpeada en su frente y permite que Thor le abra la puerta de la enfermería.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegan frente a la casa de Loki, Thor siente ganas de reír de puro agradecimiento. El viaje desde la escuela duró aproximadamente media hora, durante la cual Loki no abrió la boca para decir una sola palabra. No que Thor no lo haya intentado, pero cada conversación que trató de empezar se estrelló contra el muro de piedra del mutismo de Loki, que permaneció tercamente mirando por la ventana, como si en la calle hubiera algo realmente fascinante de lo que no pudiera despegar los ojos.<p>

Se estaciona según las indicaciones de Loki, ante una casa color celeste, con árboles con racimos de flores blancas en el jardín delantero. Piensa en algo que decir, que sea inteligente y amable y no provoque que Loki nuevamente le agreda verbalmente, pero se distrae viendo como el chico de pelo negro se debate dificultosamente con el cinturón de seguridad. No lo piensa antes de estirarse para ayudarle, lo que provoca que Loki se plaque contra el asiento, como si temiera que Thor repentinamente decidiera que va a tocarle sólo por fastidiar. Bufa, maldiciendo mentalmente a los bastardos desagradecidos del mundo y vuelve a su posición original, esperando a que Loki se baje del auto.

Loki murmura algo ininteligible al vidrio. No le mira, aún pegado a la ventana, pero escucha el vago rumor de su voz y ve como su nuez de Adán sube y baja bruscamente cuando traga saliva. Probablemente le está insultando. Frunce el ceño.- ¿Qué? No te escucho si estás así cuchicheando…

Loki voltea con algo de brusquedad.- Que _gracias _Odinson. Por todo.- parece incómodo de usar esas palabras y es como si cada sílaba le desangrara por dentro.- Ya sabes, por traerme y por humillarme hasta la muerte recogiéndome del suelo.

Se baja del auto antes de que Thor alcance a reaccionar y si se detiene dos segundos de más, como si dudara en agregar algo, no cede y simplemente cierra la puerta. Pero no da un portazo. Thor sólo atina a mirarle desconcertado, caminando a paso firme hasta llegar al porche de la casa y voltear a verle. Incluso con la distancia, le ve revolver los ojos al verle aún, pasmado como idiota dentro de su auto, y le hace un vago gesto con la mano, que puede ser tanto una despedida como un _márchate o llamaré a la policía. _

Thor emprende la marcha camino a casa de Sif con una intensa sensación de victoria. Está bien que sus estándares de victoria han degenerado desde que empezó todo este plan, pero básicamente Loki acaba de decirle unas cuantas cosas amables y no le ha insultado, así que en lo que él respecta, acaba de ganar el Super Bowl. Cuando enciende la radio y se ve premiado con We are the champions de Queen, la canta a voz en cuello, desafinado como él solo, pero sintiendo que está nuevamente en la competencia.

**A/N: **Esta semana pensé que no lo lograba, el capítulo me hizo sufrir. Primero, porque he estado armando la historia y quiero escribir pronto ciertos capítulos futuros. También porque tuve un accidente exageradamente estúpido y me esguincé un dedo, nada grave, pero la verdad es que escribir se me complica un poco. No tanto teclear, ya que es sólo un dedo, pero tener las manos en posición en el teclado se hace un poco doloroso pasado un rato, así que he tenido que escribir por fragmentos, pero por si se nota cierta fata de cohesión, puede ser eso.

Sobre el incidente de Loki, me costó un montón escribirlo, porque no quería nada muy dramático, pero necesitaba algo que suavizara las cosas entre estos dos, espero no sea muy absurdo, pero en mi defensa, en todas las películas adolescentes alguien se golpea la cabeza. Siempre. Verifique cuidadosamente.

Eso por hoy. Cualquier cosa, estaré atenta a sus comentarios y sugerencias, me encanta que aporten con ideas para esto. Un abrazo grande, hasta la otra semana!


	4. Pavo real

**A/N: **Hola de nuevo! Espero estén todos muy bien. Mi dedo va mejor, ya casi no molesta. Nuevamente, gracias por su apoyo, esta semana pensé 'y si no actualizo y me tomo mi tiempo hasta la otra?' pero pensé en todos los que se toman la molestia de comentarme y darme ideas y en general colaborar con esta historia, que era injusto para ellos. Así que hice el esfuerzo de ordenar mis ideas, que andan un poco dispersas y aquí estamos. Este capítulo es un poco más cortito y no tan relevante, pero vamos avanzando con la historia.

Agradecimientos a **ari-chan** que no puedo contestarle por interno, pero le agradezco mucho su apoyo, y pues sí, Thor está usando la estrategia de aparecer hasta en la sopa.

**Capítulo 4: Pavo real**

Para el lunes, la hinchazón en su frente no ha disminuido del todo y su madre le hace usar una ridícula bandita blanca sobre la lesión, como si eso en algún modo le hiciera mejorar por arte de magia. Loki no se queja, porque sabe que su madre es sólo demasiado sobre protectora y se la pasa asustada pensando en los posibles riesgos ahí afuera que atentan contra su hijito y que pudieren arrebatarle de su lado, _de nuevo_. Así que le deja ser y va a la escuela sintiendo que luce como un sobreviviente de guerra y por más que intenta que el cabello le cubra aunque sea parcialmente la banda blanca, no lo consigue y se ve obligado a desistir.

Pasa sus primeras clases en una suerte de alucinación paranoica de la que no se percata en un comienzo, vigilando cada gesto de la gente alrededor suyo, buscando una señal de burla hacia su persona. Está algo inquieto en su pupitre, mirando fijamente a cuanta persona se le cruza, pensando que probablemente Thor ya le fue con el chisme a todo el mundo: que el pringado supremo de Laufeyson recibió una pelota de tenis en la cabeza y se desmayó en sus brazos, como un personaje dramático barato. No recibe más que las miradas de siempre, mitad desconfiadas mitad despreciativas y Balder Odenkirk le levanta el dedo medio desde su puesto en el fondo del salón, cuando nota que Loki le mira sostenidamente por mucho rato. Porque Balder es el tipo de persona que no resistiría saber algo así acerca de Loki y no divulgarlo y contarlo en las reuniones orgiásticas de los sábados entre el equipo de fútbol y las porristas, o hacer carteles ridículos con su nombre y quizá pegar su cara sobre el cuerpo de una princesa Disney durmiendo. De verdad no le extrañaría, porque Balder le ha hecho eso por años y por eso Loki no se arrepiente ni un poquito de las veces que le encerró en el baño de chicas o cuando puso pintura roja en su asiento para que al levantarse todos pudieran ver el trasero de su pantalón en color escarlata. Así que es obvio que Balder no lo sabe o la mitad de la escuela ya estaría empapelada con la cara de Loki sobre el cuerpo de Blancanieves.

Loki se da cuenta que está divagando y mordisquea su lápiz, permitiéndose abandonar su psicosis persecutoria por unos momentos y afrontar una perspectiva del tema que no ha considerado hasta ese momento. Thor no está usando el asunto para burlarse de él.

La idea de que Odinson no esté maniobrando alguna forma retorcida de humillarle es rara y afronta la posibilidad de que Thor realmente sea el gigante bonachón que aparenta ser. Recuerda, sintiéndose ruborizar un poco ante lo absurdo de la situación, como se desenvolvió el rubio luego de que la bola de tenis le golpeara (_en el rostro, por el amor de Dios_).

Recuerda volver a la conciencia, con el dolor palpitándole frenéticamente en el costado derecho de su cabeza, para sentir la presencia cálida de otra persona junto a él. Alguien que le está sosteniendo y tocando su frente, unas manos firmes y seguras sujetándole de los hombros como temiendo que Loki pudiera huir. Fue raro y Loki se esforzó en abrir los ojos porque necesitaba saber quién era esa persona que se tomaba tantas confianzas y ver los ojos azules, llenos de preocupación de Odinson, no fue lo que esperaba. Porque Thor no se río ni una sola vez. Se preocupó, le regañó, incluso le amenazó (_Voy a cargarte si es necesario_), le interrogó haciendo el papel de doctor, luciendo seriamente preocupado por la idea de que Loki pudiera tener una conmoción cerebral. Pero no se río ni una sola vez, y por Dios, hasta Loki, siendo el mismo afectado, admite que ver a alguien ser golpeado por una pelota y desmayándose es bastante gracioso, propio de una comedia burda. Thor no parece disfrutar ese tipo de humor y Loki se teme que de manera irrevocable, ya no pueda seguir considerando al gigantón el enorme cretino que ha pensado siempre que es.

Se pasa toda la clase de literatura meditando eso, rumiando para sus adentro porque no es justo, odiar a la gente como Thor es precisamente lo que hace medianamente felices sus días en la Escuela Asgard y si no tiene su odio, ¿qué tiene entonces? ¿Acaso ahora tendrá que empezar a dejar de pensar mal de toda la sarta de idiotas populares presuntuosos que les rodean y considerar que no sean todo lo idiotas que pensaban? ¿Comenzar a admirarles por el pasillo y formar a pasar parte de la multitud babeante que sueña con una mirada de la realeza escolar? ¿Debe hacerse un cambio de apariencia, teñirse rubio y tratar de volverse uno de ellos, todo sonrisitas? Loki se estremece de puro resentimiento ante la idea, _primero muerto que uno de ellos _garabateando cosas sin sentido en su libreta, ajeno al gesto de intenso alivio en la cara del profesor, al por un vez en la vida, no recibir los punzantes comentarios del alumno Laufeyson.

Pero ahora Loki está preocupado en sus cosas y ni siquiera nota cuando el timbre suena anunciando el fin de la clase, y para cuando vuelve en sí, más de la mitad de sus compañeros ya ha huido de la clase, como siempre escapando en estampida de todo lo que implique adquirir conocimiento, _dios los libre de aprender algo_. Se levanta, pensando que pasará a almorzar cualquier cosa y luego se esconderá por ahí para poder terminar su libro de la semana pasada, que no pudo continuar ya que lo dejó olvidado el viernes en su casillero, tras el incidente. Su movimiento es un poco más brusco de lo necesario, por lo que al moverse choca torpemente su cadera contra el pupitre, provocando que todos sus papeles vuelen por los aires y caigan desperdigadas por el suelo. Maldice entre dientes su horrible suerte y se arrodilla tratando de alcanzar unas cuantas hojas que cayeron bajo la silla.

Una mano, grande y bronceada aparece en su rango de visión, cuando una persona se inclina a su lado y le acerca algunos papeles. Victor Von Doom no le mira cuando se estira para alcanzar unas guías que revolotearon al otro lado del pasillo, la mirada baja y el cabello castaño cubriendo parcialmente su frente y Loki trata de no sobresaltarse ante su repentina aparición. Recibe las hojas, esquivando cualquier contacto con el otro chico y Victor tan sólo se levanta.

- Gracias.- se obliga a decir, en apenas un murmullo.

El chico castaño no le contesta y tan sólo le mira con atención, sus ojos azules resbalando con gesto inexpresivo por la cara desconcertada de Loki y la ridícula bandita blanca en su frente. Le mira encogerse de hombros antes de decir con voz ronca.- Ten cuidado.

Se va antes de desaparecer por la puerta del aula, dejando a Loki ahí, en el suelo, no entendiendo bien su comentario. No sabe si el chico se refiere a su torpeza de movimientos al dejar caer sus cosas o si habla de la lesión en su frente. Su reina del drama interior puede que aflore un poco cuando piensa agudamente _¿O acaso me está amenazando?_ Victor Von Doom es impredecible y la última vez que se encontraron cara a cara, Loki terminó con un ojo morado, así que la posibilidad de ser una amenaza no es del todo descabellada, Victor siempre ha sido la representación de todo lo que odia en esa escuela.

Se queda con una mala sensación en el estómago por el brevísimo encuentro, su genio ya completamente arruinado, decidido a ir a la cafetería sólo por un postre, sus ganas de almorzar ya completamente evaporadas. Por el camino aprovecha de recuperar su libro del casillero y hace el resto del recorrido plenamente inmerso en la sutil melancolía que envuelve a 'Tokio Blues'. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, al entrar a la cafetería aparta la vista de su libro, y contra su voluntad, revisa las mesas buscando por el chico que sus últimos días en la escuela no para de aparecer. Se siente algo decepcionado de no verle, pero cuando está llegando a la barra de postres, mira hacia la terraza, donde la inconfundible cabellera dorada de Thor Odinson está inclinada sobre lo que parece un montículo de materiales desordenados, la barbilla apoyada en un brazo y gesto de ofuscación. Loki sonríe para sus adentros.

* * *

><p><em>- Y entonces una pelota le golpeó ¡en la frente!<em>

_Los chicos se ríen pero el gesto escandalizado de Thor les detiene.- Pudo tener una conmoción.- anuncia con voz grave._

- _¿Me vas a decir ahora, que recogiste a Laufeyson y le salvaste como a una damisela en peligro?- cuestiona Hogun, sorprendido. _

- _No le recogí, sólo le ayudé.- dice Thor un poco enfurruñado. _

- _Oh, mi caballeroso caballero andante.- dice Fandral con voz en falsete, ya hipando de la risa. _

- _Y él luego, dejó que le llevara a casa y me dijo gracias.- Thor siente que se infla un poco ante la sensación de orgullo por su logro. Sus amigos no parecen entender la parte grandiosa de eso. _

- _¿y? ¿Le pediste que fuera contigo al baile?_

- _Por supuesto que no.- Thor les mira, frustrado.- Acababa de lograr que no me viera como a algo repulsivo, no podía arrojarme a los lobos tan pronto. _

- _Thor…- Fandral apoya la mano en su espalda.- Tienes sólo que llevarle al baile, no iniciar un elaborado plan de seducción fatal. Aprovecha mientras el balón está en tu lado del campo._

_Los chicos ríen divertidos pero de pronto, Thor no encuentra nada de esto tan gracioso como antes. _

Thor a veces odia a sus amigos. Como en este momento, que les odia un poquito. No sólo por el lío con Laufeyson, que no le ve pronta solución que no le haga parecer un cobarde, sino que también por la trampa mortal en que le involucraron al dejarle haciendo su proyecto de artes con Volstagg. El pelirrojo es bienintencionado y buen amigo, pero es un peligro con las manualidades y cuando ese día en la mañana, le entregó la maqueta, que se había llevado a casa por el fin de semana para hacer avances, parece algo avergonzado. _Creo que la aplasté un poquito._ En lo personal, Thor no entiende cómo 'un poquito' puede significar destrucción total, básicamente el Armagedón en el territorio de las tareas escolares, pero ahora tiene un montón de basura frente a sus ojos y no sabe qué hacer con ella.

Debió trabajar con Sif, piensa, pero Fandral, como la rata convenenciera que es, la reclamó apenas el profesor anunció el proyecto. Ellos están haciendo un rascacielos bastante más impresionante que la modesta iglesia que le fue asignado a Thor. Su cara de impacto al ver lo que queda de ella debe haber sido tal, que Volstagg se excusó a toda velocidad y escapó de inmediato, alegando que acompañaría a Hogun a ver la práctica de las porristas.

Está pensando en la mejor manera de conseguir que el proyecto tenga alguna forma, cuando alguien aparece por la puerta de la terraza. Loki parece un poco dudoso de acercarse y Thor trata de no hacer ningún movimiento brusco, pensando que es como acercarse por primera vez a un gato. Deja que sea el chico menor quien se decida, y finalmente parece perder parte de sus resquemores y camina hasta su mesa. Deja un vaso de cartón con tapa y pajita de plástico blanco frente a Thor, antes de dejarse caer en una silla cercana.

- Una muestra de cordialidad.- dice Loki, sin mirarle analizando atentamente la maqueta destruida frente a Thor.

- ¿Es para mí?- Thor observa sorprendido el vaso. Apunta la bandita en su cabeza.- ¿Cómo va eso?

- Estoy bien, no soy un convaleciente. Y eso es sólo un jugo de naranja, Odinson. No te ilusiones.

- Thor.- le corrige suavemente el rubio, cogiendo el vaso plástico. El jugo de naranja no es su favorito, pero Loki acaba de tener un gesto de amabilidad hacia él, lo que le resulta raramente entrañable. Bebe un sorbo, mirando con agradecimiento a Loki, que le obsequia una diminuta sonrisa.

Dos segundos después, Thor se inclina hacia un costado de la mesa, contra la valla de arbustos que rodea la terraza y escupe todo el contenido de su boca, reprimiendo apenas el reflejo de arcadas que se le forma en la garganta. Siente ganas de rasparse la lengua con las uñas, es una sensación desesperante y piensa que quizá vomite en ese mismo momento. Loki suelta una ligera risita a su lado y Thor le mira con ojos llorosos.

- ¿Le echaste pimienta? ¿Me trajiste un jugo con pimienta?- le chilla histérico, el ardor en su boca aún persistente, junto con la sensación repulsiva de la mezcla entre lo picante y el ácido de la naranja sobre su lengua.

- No pensé que lo tomarías.- dice Loki, poniendo gesto de inocencia, sus ojos verdes resplandeciendo de burla mientras apoya la barbilla en una mano.- Me has visto cambiando las etiquetas del ají, supuse que sabías que no soy una persona de fiar.

- ¿Me diste un jugo con pimienta?- repite Thor, un poco atascado en el bucle de su indignación, prestando poca atención a lo dicho por el otro. Loki se ve exasperado ante su persistencia en el tema, y Thor apuntilla con voz ofendida.- Creí que era una muestra de cordialidad por ayudarte el otro día.

- Me ayudaste a ir a la enfermería, tampoco es que me hayas salvado de un barco en llamas.- dice Loki con un movimiento de manos, que le quita peso al asunto.

Saca de su mochila una botella de agua, que le ofrece. Thor la mira con sospecha. Por todo lo que sabe, eso podría ser alcohol destilado. O veneno. Laufeyson no parece ser un proveedor de alimentos confiable.- Oh, Odinson, la duda ofende.

Para demostrar la pureza de su agua, Loki abre con parsimonia la botella y toma un largo sorbo, que Thor vigila celosamente, esperando encontrar la trampa. Pero el agua se desliza en su boca y Thor analiza con mucho cuidado la forma en que la nuez del otro chico baja suavemente al tragar, antes de volver a su posición original. Loki deja la botella y le sonríe. Tiene los labios húmedos cuando le ofrece la botella nuevamente.

- Me diste jugo con pimienta.- dice Thor por tercera vez, su voz muy ronca por lo raspado de su garganta. Toma un trago de agua, que es refrescante contra el leve ardor en su boca y luego le observa.- No sé cómo interpretar esto.

El chico moreno se encoge de hombros, antes de volver su vista hacia la mesa.- No tienes que interpretarlo, Odinson.- ignora el _Soy Thor_ que dice el rubio, antes de señalar la maqueta abandonada.- ¿Qué es esto?

- Es mi proyecto de artes.- responde Thor, no muy atento, distraído mirando con odio profundo el engañoso vaso de jugo demoníaco, antes de arrojarlo al tacho de la basura con todas sus fuerzas, lo que resulta bastante satisfactorio.

- ¿Y cuándo pretendes empezarla?

Se siente un poco ofendido ante la pregunta, y replica rápidamente, volviendo su atención a los ojos verdes de Loki.- Ya la empecé.

La risa de Loki es un sonido inesperado. No es la risa sardónica que le ha oído cada vez que le ha hecho caer en una de sus trampas, ni la sonrisa diminuta que muestra justo antes de decir un comentario mordaz. Esta vez es una risa de verdad, suave, nada estridente, incluso algo tímida, pero definitivamente refrescante. Es sorprendente y Thor se le queda mirando quizá demasiado fijamente, atento a como Loki deja caer un poco su cuello hacia atrás al reírse. Sabe que se está burlando de él y de su trabajo, pero no puede evitar contagiarse ante la risa del otro, y termina riendo también.

- No está muy bien, lo sé.- admite.

- ¿Qué se supone que es?- dice Loki, ya sin reír, pero la sonrisa bailando en sus ojos verdes.

- Una iglesia.

Loki se ríe un poquito de nuevo y esta vez es un sonido cordial, un poco de burla juguetona que no le resulta ofensiva a Thor y que le permite casi olvidar todo el asunto del jugo que pasó apenas cinco minutos atrás.

- No soy muy talentoso con las manualidades.- Thor le empuja amistosamente con el hombro y Loki no sobre reacciona apartándose, sino que sólo menea la cabeza.- La motricidad fina no es lo mío.

- Puedo notarlo.- Loki inclina la cabeza para mirar la maqueta desde otro ángulo.- Esto es terrible, Odinson.

Hace un gesto ligeramente enfurruñado, pensando que si Volstagg no hubiera metido mano, él no tendría ese adefesio como proyecto y no habría pasado la humillación de que Loki lo viera. No que le importe dar una buena impresión, pero no estaría de más no quedar como el bruto tonto que el otro chico siempre ha pensado que es.

- Préstame el pegamento. Creo que puedo arreglar un poquito esta parte del techo.

Le obedece, porque está demasiado sorprendido para negarse y cuando ve como Loki empieza minuciosamente a reparar cada una de las pequeñas tejas que componen el techo de la catedral, que Thor en su momento pegó a tontas y a locas, se sorprende. El chico ha perdido su postura desafiante y se ve genuinamente concentrado, mientras hábilmente manipula las pequeñas piezas, con sus manos que son bastante más delicadas que las de Thor (y que las de Volstagg, _naturalmente) _y que se ven muy habilidosas en su labor.

No hablan mucho durante ese rato. Apenas si Thor interviene en el trabajo del otro, tan sólo atento al rostro intensamente concentrado del menor, que va pegando una a una las tejas, con mucho cuidado, dando a veces pequeñas órdenes para que Thor le pase tal o cual cosa. Se pasan el almuerzo ahí sentados, con Thor mirándole y Loki trabajando, para cuando suena el timbre que anuncia el fin del receso, el rubio ni siquiera se entera del tiempo que ha transcurrido.

- Bueno, debo irme a clases.- dice el chico menor, cuando se oye el estridente timbre que marca el fin del receso. Se sacude las manos, que tienen pequeños restos del pegamento y de trocitos de papel.- Supongo que podrás continuar desde aquí.

- Supongo.- Thor luce ligeramente espantado, pensando que Loki aún no ve lo peor. Su gesto es sospechoso, así que el otro chico simplemente levanta el techo y mira el interior de la iglesia y los pequeños figurines mal moldeados, antes de mirarle con gesto acusador, haciéndole rendirse a la evidencia.- Supongo que no.

- Creo que… podría ayudarte. Después. En otro momento. Otro día.- Loki parece espantarse ante sus propias palabras y se levanta de golpe, tomando su mochila y dejando a Thor atrás sin entender muy bien qué está pasando.

* * *

><p>Ese martes, al terminar el entrenamiento del equipo de vóley, Sif se da un momento para dejarse caer en el pasto, luego de permitir a las otras chicas para que se retiren. Anota en su cuaderno ciertas ideas que se le ocurrieron mientras las vio entrenar y guarda todos los balones en una malla para luego hacer más fácil su transporte de vuelto al armario del gimnasio. Levanta la vista cuando oye que le llaman.<p>

- ¡Eh, Sif!- es Fandral, que está corriendo de espaldas y le saluda, para demostrar su increíble capacidad de moverse velozmente en reversa, lo que es desde luego un talento único y bastante inútil, pero el chico parece orgulloso. La chica menea la cabeza divertida, sabiendo que su amigo nunca puede evitar fanfarronear cuando está cerca el equipo de porristas.

Observa por un rato el entrenamiento de rugby, atenta a la manera en que sus cuatro amigos, desde sus respectivas posiciones, parecen entenderse sin palabras y se mueven sincronizadamente. Sonríe cuando en un descuido del entrenador, Hogun aprovecha que Volstagg está agachado anudándose las agujetas, y salta por encima del pelirrojo, usándole como caballete. Son unos tontos, pero les quiere. Y Dios sabe que son unos tontos, piensa Sif, recordando ciertos eventos en que tuvo que sacarles de problemas, generalmente provocados por Fandral y su sempiterna debilidad por las damas, incluyendo a las comprometidas.

Algo indefinible llama su atención mientras les observa y se dedica a analizar con mayor cuidado, para darse cuenta de cuál es ese elemento discordante. Para cuando se percata de lo que pasa, boquea un poco por la sorpresa al detectar la situación inusual que se está presentando y que hace años no le toca presenciar. Es Thor. El rubio que ahora va corriendo a mucha velocidad, bastante más de la que habitualmente gastaría en apenas un entrenamiento común, el entrecejo fruncido con la vista fija en su objetivo, decidido a atrapar el balón a toda costa. Cuando lo atrapa, lo alza en sus manos y agita el aire, como si se tratara de un trofeo y acabaran de ganar el campeonato, su sonrisa resplandeciente, mientras inconscientemente desvía la vista y mira hacia las graderías. Cuando el juego continúa, le ve taclear a Volstagg, que no es una tarea fácil de lograr y que cae al suelo con gesto sorprendido, Thor ocupado gastando todas sus energías en conseguirlo, como _demostrando algo. _

Sif se da cuenta: Thor se está luciendo. Es como un pavo real mostrando sus plumas y la chica se ríe sola mientras le ve correr al otro extremo de la cancha, a toda la velocidad que le permiten sus poderosas piernas, porque obviamente le está mostrando a alguien lo rápido y fuerte que es. Sif se siente repentinamente fascinada, como cuando ve un documental en el NatGeo, un ritual de cortejo tan evidente pero que Sif sospecha Thor no tiene idea que está llevando a cabo. Ahoga una risita cuando el equipo de Thor se congrega para elaborar una estrategia y Thor vocifera instrucciones con su voz de trueno, el gesto autoritario en su rostro habitualmente despreocupado. Sif ya no puede contener la risa. Thor está demostrando el poder que tiene sobre los otros.

_Oh Dios, es un pavo real. _Y tiene tantas plumas de colores que Sif se muerde el labio para no reír, viéndole una vez más empujar con más fuerza de la necesaria a Fandral, que se queja _Hey, muchachote, ¡soy de tu equipo!_ Antes de apartarse para evitar ser arrasado por la fuerza de la naturaleza que es Thor en esos momentos. Una vez más, el rubio se sacude el cabello que insiste en cruzarle el rostro y levanta la mirada para ver hacia las graderías, buscando algo con insistencia. O alguien.

Sif observa atentamente las gradas, buscando por la persona a la que va destinada semejante demostración de testosterona. Está la mitad de las chicas de las porristas, observando fascinadas el despliegue en la cancha. Un poco más arriba están Jane Foster y Darcy Lewis, tomando café y mirando intermitentemente a los chicos de rugby. Hay un chico cuya cara está casi por completo cubierto por un libro, un poco más abajo, hay un grupito de primero, tanto chicos como chicas, ocupados intercambiando apuntes.

Frunce el ceño. No le parece que el target de Thor esté ahí. A menos que sea una porrista, que es poco probable, porque hasta donde ella sabe, ya se ha liado con todas. También puede ser que esté viviendo una rememoración de lo suyo con Jane Foster, piensa mirando a la castaña sonreír por sobre su taza de café, viendo como Thor resiste el brusco embate de Volstagg, sin dar ni un solo paso atrás, a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Es raro que Sif no pueda encontrar la causa de toda esa exhibición, siendo que es probablemente la persona que mejor le conoce. Conoció a Thor en el jardín de infantes, recuerda el día: ella estaba armando la torre de legos más alta del mundo, de rodillas en el suelo alfombrado, admirando su colorida obra, cuando de pronto una mole desconocida arremete contra el trabajo que ha hecho por horas. ¡Por horas! Sif levanta la vista furiosa y ve a un chico más alto que el resto, impresionantemente rubio, que parece sorprendido por el desastre que ha causado y le dirige un gesto compungido, como esperando que Sif se largue a llorar. Puede que la niña haya tenido ese deseo y las lágrimas a punto de aflorar de sus ojos, pero Sif tiene cinco años y ya tiene perfectamente claro que no quiere ser como las otras chicas que conoce, así que se traga el nudo que sintió cuando vio su torre caer y tan sólo toma una de las piezas de lego y las arroja contra la frente del desconocido. Se siente satisfecha al ver la ligera marca rosada que queda en el rostro del chico rubio y se pone manos a la obra de nuevo, porque su torre será la más grande del mundo o nada.

El chico rubio se dejó caer de rodillas frente a ella, sobándose la frente, mientras le mira con atención, viendo la forma en que Sif evalúa entre una pieza azul y una amarilla cuál poner primero, porque éste no es un trabajo al azar. No levanta la mirada para decir.

- ¿Sabes? Puedes ayudarme a armarla también. Si quieres.- agrega tratando de no sonar demasiado interesada y le mira.

El otro niño le dirige la sonrisa más radiante que ha visto en su vida, incluso a pesar de la falta de sus incisivos superiores, diciendo _Soy Thor_. Puede ser que Sif se haya enamorado un poco de Thor en esa época. Más tarde llegaron los otros chicos y se le pasó el enamoramiento, luego de haberle visto hacer tantas estupideces, como cuando Fandral a los doce años, le desafió a que no podía comer más pop tarts que Volstagg, terminando ambos chicos vomitando y con dos días de malestares horribles. Ése es Thor, esencialmente un buen tipo, pero increíblemente impulsivo, acostumbrado a ser un líder natural y con poca capacidad para detenerse a pensar, es pura energía desbocada. No ha necesitado hacer nunca ningún ritual de cortejo, desde que volvió de sus vacaciones de octavo grado, varios centímetros más alto y más ancho de hombros, con la voz ronca de un hombre, momento en que descubrió a las chicas y las chicas le descubrieron a él, para comenzar una larga sucesión de romances efímeros.

Y ahora está alardeando, buscando llamar la atención de alguien, lo que implica que por algún motivo, esa persona no le está prestando atención. A _Thor Odinson_. Eso es original, piensa Sif divertida, antes de irse a los vestuarios a cambiar sus ropas de deporte por unas más abrigadas.

* * *

><p>Thor se acerca trotando ligeramente hasta las graderías al terminar el entrenamiento. La mayor parte de los espectadores se ha ido, pero aún permanece un chico de cabello negro y bufanda, que tiene la nariz enterrada en un libro. En la portada lee 'Norwegian Wood' y detrás de esta, apenas queda visible una franja de la piel blanca del rostro del muchacho.<p>

- Veo que decidiste privar a tus compañeros de tus impresionantes dotes deportivas.- le dice cuando está en frente, con tono amistoso.

Por unos segundos piensa que quizá Loki opte por ignorarle, pero el chico chasquea la lengua y le observa por encima del libro entre sus manos, los ojos verdes emergiendo con su sempiterno gesto burlón. – Veo que tú has decidido estrenar tu sarcasmo, Odinson. Estoy muy orgulloso.- Loki baja un poco su lectura, permitiéndole a Thor apreciar la delicada línea de su nariz y la venda ridículamente ostentosa en su frente.- Estoy lesionado, te recuerdo. No puedo sobre-exigirme.

Thor alzó una ceja.- Ayer dijiste que ya estabas bien.

- Pero el profesor no lo sabe ¿cierto?- remató Loki, dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia que Thor se encontró correspondiendo.

Se sentó a su lado, el resto de su equipo ya desaparecido en el interior de los vestidores y estiró las piernas antes de mirar el cielo.- Parece que va a llover… ¿Por qué te quedaste toda la hora aquí en vez de irte?

Muy ocupado en su inspección de los sospechosos nubarrones grises, se perdió la ligera subida de colores de Loki, que volvió su atención al libro que había desatendido esos últimos momentos. – El profesor dijo que tenía que quedarme mientras durara la clase, ya sabes, nuevos métodos de torturarme ahora que no puede obligarme a correr hasta la muerte.- Resopla para apartarse el cabello que insiste en cruzarse por su visión, pensando nuevamente que quizá ya está demasiado largo y necesita un corte.

Thor estira la mano perezosamente y la acerca hasta su rostro para apartarle el cabello. Es un movimiento que ninguno de los dos se espera y Thor se ve más sorprendido que el propio Loki al ver la dirección de su mano derecha, que parece haber cobrado vida propia. La mira con resentimiento y reproche (_¿tú también me traicionas?),_ pero su mano ya está demasiado cerca del otro chico, siente la respiración caliente y acompasada de Loki contra su dorso y considera que quizá sería AÚN más raro si luego de haber cruzado toda esa distancia y violar los estrictos códigos de distancia personal de Laufeyson, decidiera recular a último momento. Sería muy tonto, piensa, y tan sólo toca el cabello negro, que se siente suave bajo su tacto, y lo estira cuidadosamente por detrás de la oreja del impactado Loki, que le mira ligeramente desenfocado. Se preocupa de afirmar el rebelde mechón con minucia a un lado de la cabeza del chico, donde la piel es una extensión blanca y tibia que florece bajo sus manos con un estremecimiento de frío. Si deja su mano medio segundo más de lo normal contra la piel del otro, no se da cuenta y para cuando logra alejarla, con cierta dificultad, pues parece haber apreciado el calor que se alberga en el cuello de Loki, el chico de cabello negro luce impactado y se aparta a toda velocidad de él hasta quedar en el otro extremo del asiento. Thor deja caer la mano, un poco decepcionado, no sabe exactamente de qué.

- Apestas, Odinson.

- ¿_Qué_?- jadea Thor, sorprendido de la línea que está tomando lo que fuera una amable conversación. Loki le mira con desprecio antes de volver a su lectura.

- Que apestas. Deberías ir a ducharte.

Puede que se sonroje un poco cuando capta la idea y se levanta algo incómodo, pensando que quizá no fue una estrategia del todo acertada acercarse a alguien tan quisquilloso como Loki, completamente sudado después de entrenar. Se rasca la nuca, dubitativo.- Sí, es cierto, lo siento. Voy a ducharme. ¿Estarás aquí después?

Piensa que quizá podrían irse juntos de la escuela, cosa que sugerirá, de alguna manera que suene normal y _nada acosador, _para que no haga que Loki una vez más eleve las defensas, volviéndose la serpiente venenosa que es con las palabras cuando se siente acorralado. El chico menor hace un sonido indefinible, que Thor interpreta como un sí, así que tan sólo sonríe y trota suavemente hasta los vestidores. Fandral le pregunta algo acerca de sus nuevos avances en la misión, pero Thor tan sólo vuela hacia las regaderas y se viste en tiempo récord.

Para cuando sale al exterior nuevamente, ya se ha largado definitivamente a llover y en las graderías ya no hay un alma, ni pistas del chico de ojos verdes que esperaba encontrar ahí.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Este capítulo quedó un poco más corto que el anterior y a diferencia de los anteriores, decidí incluir dos días (lunes y martes) en el mismo y no sólo uno, como he ido haciendo hasta ahora. Esto por temas de trama, para que sea más simple avanzar y también porque soy muy despistada y cuando me armé el calendario de la historia (porque tiene calendario, qué organizada soy jaja) enredé algunos días.

Por otro lado, varias me han dicho que el fic se les hace gracioso, lo que me sorprende, porque este fic es muy serio (?) No, mentira, pero tampoco había pensado que era divertido. Como que a veces se me ocurren bromas que meter, como en los capítulos anteriores, pero en éste me fui por otro lado. Pero no se me había ocurrido que era gracioso, cosas que pasan cuando uno escribe, sale lo que sale no más. Por eso este capítulo es más tranquilo que los otros, pero muestra avances, ya dije que me cae bien Sif, así que quería que fuera la primera en notar lo que pasaba con estos dos c: Pero en general será un fic más tirado a lo divertido, aunque advierto, habrán unos cuantos capítulos con bastante drama.

Espero sigan apoyándome y estaré atenta a cualquier cosa que deseen comentarme. Nos vemos la siguiente semana sin falta, a recibir mucho más Thorki, que nunca es suficiente. Un beso!


	5. Lluvia

**A/N: **Hola de nuevo! Cómo han estado? Yo les cuento que estoy nuevamente en clases, así que mi tiempo es bastante menor que antes y voy terriblemente atrasada en mis lecturas, es lo peor ver las alertas de actualización de los fics y no poder sentarse a leer. Sobre todo que implicaría decidir si en mi escaso tiempo libre sentarme a leer o sentarme a escribir este fic, porque ambas son incompatibles en estos momentos. Qué sacrificada soy jaja. Ahora, vamos al fic. Este capítulo es más un interludio que otra cosa, por lo que es un poco más corto que los anteriores. Más detalles al final.

Muchas gracias a quienes no puedo contestar por interno:** ari-chan **por su apoyo constant **Hiro **por animarse a comentar, muchas gracias!

**Capítulo 5: Lluvia**

- Así que, ¿tus padres se van definitivamente fuera de la ciudad estos días?- pregunta Fandral, registrando la guantera del auto en busca de algún caramelo, que _obviamente_ Thor esconde en todas partes para cubrir sus antojos repentinos. Encuentra una bolsa extra grande de patatas fritas. Bingo.

- Sí. Una tía de padre ha estado un poco enferma, así que irán a hacerle compañía.- responde el rubio, la vista fija en el camino y tarareando vagamente la canción en la radio.

- Los pobres no saben lo que les espera.- comenta Sif, sacando un puñado de chips de la bolsa que Fandral le extiende.

- ¿Dejar la casa sola el fin de semana de tu cumpleaños?- Fandral menea la cabeza con gesto apesadumbrado.- Es un incentivo al descontrol.

Paran frente a la casa de Volstagg, quien, como siempre, sale cinco minutos atrasado, la camisa a medio abotonar y engullendo una tostada al mismo tiempo que corre hacia el carro. El pelirrojo es extremadamente puntual para quedarse dormido todos los días y se sube al carro aún con aspecto adormilado. Thor tamborilea sobre el volante con impaciencia y advierte.- Será una reunión discreta. Sólo nosotros y unos pocos más…

- Y las porristas.- añade Fandral con la boca llena de migas.

- Y el equipo de básquetbol.- dice el pelirrojo, sentándose junto a Sif en el asiento trasero. Thor le mira con el entrecejo fruncido a través del espejo retrovisor y el pelirrojo sólo se encoge de hombros.- Se me escapó decirle a Blake.

- Puede que le haya dicho a las chicas de vóley.- dice Sif tratando de poner gesto de inocencia y esquivando la mirada acusadora del conductor.

Para cuando estacionan frente a la casa de Hogun, con diez minutos de retraso, Thor ya está echando humo por la cabeza y su cara ha adquirido cierta tonalidad púrpura.

- ¡Quiero que pasen por mí antes que Volstagg!- alega el asiático apenas entra, frotándose los brazos.- Siempre se retrasa y paso un frío de los cojones esperando.

- Me están diciendo….-interrumpe Thor con voz sospechosamente tranquila.- ¿Qué la mitad de la escuela irá a invadir mi casa el viernes?

- Yo invité a todas las chicas de segundo.- agrega Hogun, sin notar la mirada asesina del dueño del carro.

- Los odio.- Thor se gira en el asiento y los señala individualmente.- A todos y cada uno de ustedes.

_Padre me matará._

* * *

><p>Thor se pasa todo ese miércoles recibiendo comentarios sobre su súper fiesta de cumpleaños de la que él acaba de enterarse. Los chicos del equipo de rugby se ofrecen a llevar cervezas mientras le palmean la espalda emocionados y un montón de gente que no conoce se ha acercado para comentarle lo emocionados que están de ir a su 'reventón'. Él sólo frunce el ceño y piensa que tendrá que despejar la zona de catástrofe: esconder todos los valiosos jarrones de su madre y los muebles y cuanta cosa delicadacorto punzante exista en su hogar. Maldice entre dientes a sus amigos y su poca capacidad de mantener la boca cerrada y ya cerca del mediodía se siente efectivamente acorralado. Piensa en un lugar al que ir donde no haya gente auto invitándose a su celebración o mirándole con ojos de borrego esperando por ser invitados y la idea se ilumina en su cabeza como un farol.

Cruza el patio de la escuela a la carrera, tratando de pasar el menor tiempo posible bajo la fina capa de lluvia que se largó hace poco rato y para cuando está frente a la puerta de la biblioteca, su cabello está pegado a su cabeza como un casco y por las mejillas le escurre agua. Se seca los pies lo mejor que puede en la alfombrita puesta para esos fines en la entrada, tratando de evadir la mirada penetrante de la bibliotecaria, que le mira con malos ojos y chasquea la lengua, luciendo sospechosamente parecida a cierto chico de cabello negro que él conoce.

Esquiva los carritos con libros y observa con curiosidad un par de títulos, agradeciendo la calidez de la habitación. Hay poca gente, distribuida descuidadamente en las mesas de estudio. Apenas un grupito pequeño de chicos de segundo, evidentemente terminando sus deberes a última hora, y al fondo Darcy Lewis lee una revista, riendo con poco disimulo. No se dedica mucho a analizar los ocupantes de las otras mesas, perfectamente consciente que la persona a la que está buscando es un animal de costumbres y por ende, encamina su paso seguro y lodoso directo hacia el fondo, entre la sección de biología y los grandes ventanales.

Para cuando le atisba, la figura delgada repantigada cómodamente con las piernas estiradas sobre una silla y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos, las manos blancas sosteniendo el libro. Reconoce el gesto de intensa concentración, los labios moviéndose de manera casi imperceptible, como comienza a reconocer hace siempre Loki en las partes más interesantes de su lectura, como si no pudiera contener la emoción en silencio y tuviera que vocalizarla para hacerla más manejable. Thor esboza una pequeña sonrisa mientras se acerca a paso sigiloso, antes de detenerse justo al llegar junto al otro chico.

Carraspea suavemente para anunciarse y cuando Loki levanta la mirada, casi se teme toparse nuevamente con el ceño fruncido y respuestas groseras. Pero Loki tan sólo enarca una ceja con gesto neutro y le dice.- Tengo una leve sensación de deja vu.- mientras baja las piernas de la silla en que reposaban, en una invitación implícita al rubio para que se siente.

Thor sonríe y se deja caer de inmediato junto al otro chico, que le observa con curiosidad, antes de apuntar.- Parece que hubieras cruzado a nado un pantano.

- El diluvio universal comenzó allá afuera, Loki.- le comenta con tono divertido, antes de sacudir la cabeza, para escurrir el agua de lluvia de su cabello.

La sacudida causa que las gotas vuelen en todas direcciones, un revuelo de cabello dorado y humedad, y Loki chilla, mientras levanta el libro como buscando protegerse del vendaval que está causando el otro. Bien parapetado detrás de su escudo improvisado, le mira con mal gesto y con voz ofendida, le regaña como si estuviera dirigiéndose a un perro de mal comportamiento y no a un chico de su edad.- ¡Thor! ¡Por el amor de Dios, no hagas eso encima de mí!

Loki luce terriblemente indignado y en su frente una gota del agua que escapó de la humanidad de Thor le escurre hasta la ceja, pero el chico rubio esboza una sonrisa gigante, sintiendo que quizá se infla un poco de orgullo y de la sensación de estar ganando un partido. Thor se inclina hacia el otro chico, que le observa con desconfianza, como temiendo que nuevamente haga un intento de empaparle, y susurra en tono victorioso, con cierto retintín en la voz.- Me-llamaste-_Thor. _

Sacude de nuevo la cabeza, de puro gusto y esta vez Loki ni siquiera trata de protegerse, boqueando sorprendido, en una representación bastante exacta de cómo luce un pez fuera del agua. Thor se regodea un poco en el desconcierto del otro, sintiendo que es la primera vez que es él quien deja sin palabras al otro y no a la inversa y para cuando los ojos verdes se empequeñecen, dispuestos a volver a la carga, Thor sabe que Loki no le dejará tener la victoria sin patalear antes.

- No trates de negarlo.- le ataja, todo sonrisas y autosuficiencia.- Te oí perfectamente.

- Propio de los mediocres, celebrar las victorias insignificantes.- replica Loki, con tono de fastidio y simulando estar muy poco interesado en su pequeño desliz lingüístico.

- Ya sabes lo que dicen.- Thor se inclina incluso un poco más, hasta que capta la respiración suave de Loki y los ojos de éste son lo único que puede observar, las vetas de verde oscuro entramándose en el tejido más claro de sus irises.- Un pequeño paso para Thor, un gran paso para la humanidad.

Loki le observa con duda, sin alejarse, permitiendo que Thor observe con cierta fascinación la forma en que sus pupilas se dilatan oscureciendo el color de sus ojos y como una pequeña arruga de concentración se marca en su frente. Su voz es más ronca de lo habitual cuando habla.- ¿Exactamente _quién_ dice semejante barbaridad?

Se aleja, al tiempo que se seca la frente donde el agua de Thor alcanzó, pero el rubio sólo se ríe, ante la evidente falta de hostilidad en sus palabras y se reclina cómodamente en su asiento, observando como Loki cierra su libro, en una clara señal de que su atención ahora es sólo _suya._ Hay algo cotidiano en la situación, un clima de habitualidad entre ellos, en lo que prefiere no escarbar mucho, a riesgo de llegar a conclusiones desconcertantes, así que tan sólo se estira, y comienza a desprenderse de su chaqueta y su sudadera roja, que están empapadas y se le pegan incómodamente al torso.

* * *

><p>Loki mira distraídamente el cielo detrás de Thor, donde un rayo rompe las cerradas nubes grises e ilumina de modo sobrenatural la estancia. Thor parece iluminado por esos breves segundos, su cabello rubio toma una ligera tonalidad dorada y los rastros de barba en su mandíbula resplandecen, como llamando desesperadamente la atención. Loki chasquea la lengua y mira en otra dirección, mientras Thor diligentemente termina de sacarse la ropa mojada, hasta quedar en una playera blanca simple con unos números estampados en gris en el frente. Cuando le mira y sonríe, cruzando los brazos contra su pecho, provoca que la musculatura de sus bíceps se marque. <em>Escandalosamente. <em>

Se aclara la garganta, repiqueteando con los dedos sobre la mesa, no sabiendo muy bien qué hacer con sus manos. No sabe por qué cerró su libro, estaba en la mejor parte y no es como que _vaya a hablar_ con Odinson. Un alto a las hostilidades no implica consideraciones de ningún tipo, hasta donde él sabe.

- ¿Y bien?- le insta, observando testarudamente el paisaje lluvioso que asoma por la ventana.- ¿Algo en particular que te traiga, _nuevamente_, por estos parajes?

Suena snob y lo sabe, pero Thor probablemente no sabe lo que significa snob, así que sólo sonríe y busca algo en su mochila. Cuando asoma nuevamente, las manos llenas de algo envuelto en papel metálico ruidoso, su expresión es como la de un niño de cinco años que descubrió el jarro de las galletas.

- Quería un lugar apacible para desayunar.

- Son las once de la mañana.- le informa Loki, observando el reloj de la biblioteca.

Thor no le hace mucho caso, revelando su tesoro, media docena de pop-tarts, en sus respectivos envases, son derramadas sobre la mesa y el rubio las mira como si fueran el mejor tesoro del mundo.- No es como que sea mi primer desayuno.

Loki se abstiene de comentar que es una especie rara de hobbit, de dos metros y brazos enormes. No quiere tener que explicar el tema de las múltiples comidas que se estilan en la Comarca y se teme que cruzaría de forma directa y sin alternativa la fina línea entre lo snob y lo nerd. Así que se muerde la lengua y ve la expresión de genuina felicidad de Thor, al desenvolver una de las golosinas y comerla a toda velocidad. Se le revuelve el estómago. Hambre, supone.

- ¿No pensarás comerlas todas, cierto?- le pregunta, algo preocupado de los hábitos alimenticios de Odinson. Quizá ahí está el secreto de su hiperdesarrollo.

- Son pop-tarts.- Thor deja de desenvolver su siguiente víctima y le dirige su habitual gesto engreído, como si esas dos palabras aclararan todo.- nadie come sólo una. Sería ridículo.

- Veo que tu lógica es infalible.- dice Loki con tono irónico, viendo a Thor engullir su segunda tarta, listo para atacar la próxima.

El rubio le extiende una con gesto invitador, y Loki sospecha que podría romperle un poco el corazón si rechazara una de sus valiosas pop-tarts. No que le importe dañar sus sentimientos, pero la recibe igualmente, con gesto de condescendencia y la observa atentamente, mientras Thor termina su tercera, sin darse un respiro. No es demasiado aficionado a los dulces, pero la desenvuelve con parsimonia y puede notar como Thor sigue cada uno de sus movimientos con exagerada atención. Trata de no ponerse nervioso y mira con furia a sus propias manos, que se sienten repentinamente inestables (_dejen de temblar o las arrancaré_). Le gustaría decirle a Thor que es de pésima educación mirar a alguien comer, pero como es lo que él estuvo haciendo hasta hace dos segundos, supone que no tiene moral para decir nada.

Muerde un trocito del dulce, los atentos ojos azules siguiendo cada gesto, y Loki se reprime las ganas de arrojarle la pop-tart en la cabeza, sintiendo que quizá para el otro sacrificar parte de su desayuno fue un exceso, a juzgar por la mirada de anhelo que Thor le dirige al bendito dulce. Traga con ciertas dificultades, sintiéndose parte de un ritual ceremonial que no entiende y hace un gesto de aprobación.- Está muy buena.

No tiene realmente idea, porque sus papilas gustativas parece que de puro nervios decidieron irse de paseo, y podría haber tragado vinagre sin enterarse, pero Thor parece satisfecho por sus palabras y sonríe mientras vuelve a la carga con la cuarta pop-tart en su haber.

- Te dije que son irresistibles.- supone Loki que Thor dice, porque habla antes de terminar de tragar y el menor sólo atina a fruncir la nariz en desagrado.

Mastica su propio dulce, evitando mirar a Thor, pero no puede evadirlo mucho rato. Se remueve incómodo en su asiento y trata de pensar en otra cosa, pero no puede. _No puede._- Thor, ¿dónde rayos están tus modales?

Hay una mancha de glaseado en la cara de Thor, junto a sus labios. Para todo lo que Loki sabe, las pop-tarts deben estar rellenas de neón y sustancias radiactivas, a juzgar por cómo _no puede_ dejar de mirar la mancha de pringue en la cara del otro (pringue que prácticamente brilla y es científicamente imposible de ignorar) quien le mira perplejo, no entendiendo el ataque.- ¿Uh?

- Tu cara. Tienes crema… tu cara.- balbucea Loki, señalando aparatosamente, mientras termina de tragarse lo que le quedaba de pop-tart, para tener algo que hacer en vez de tartamudear como un tonto.

Thor se frota la cara, buscando deshacerse de la mancha, pero evidentemente el grandulón idiota, enfoca sus esfuerzos en el lado equivocado y la mancha sigue ahí, saludando a Loki desde la comisura derecha de los labios de Odinson. Incómodo, se extiende hacia delante, y con más brusquedad de la necesaria, limpia la crema con sus propios dedos, el toque de la piel ligeramente áspera por el rasurado vibrando bajo su mano.- Deberías usar babero.

El rubio frunce el ceño pero no replica y Loki se pregunta qué rayos tiene que hacer él ahora, con sus dedos pegajosos y la crema que antes estuvo en Thor sobre ellos. El leve impulso de lamerlos le sorprende y lo descarta de inmediato por poco higiénico, pero la rara disyuntiva en que él solo se metió le aturde y sólo atina a mirar a Thor como esperando una respuesta. Pero el otro chico sólo le mira sorprendido y mira sus dedos y por dos segundos, hay una especie de resolución en sus ojos y se inclina y _va-a-lamer-sus-dedos _grita la voz de alarma en la cabeza del menor. Loki aparta su mano con tanta rapidez que siente un ligero dolor en el hombro por lo brusco del movimiento y la limpia descuidadamente contra sus pantalones (_EWWWWWW mis pantalones favoritos)_, esquivando la mirada confusa de Thor, que parpadea aturdido.- Lo siento, las pop-tarts anulan mis modales.

- Admitámoslo, no los tienes. Eres un grosero, Odinson.- bufa, sonando mucho más ofendido de lo que se siente.

- Lo dice la persona que trató de intoxicarme con un jugo de naranja con pimienta.- alega Thor, comiendo esta vez con mucho mayor cuidado su pastelito.

- Eres todo rencor ¿eh, Thor?

- ¿No vas a tener la decencia de siquiera parecer un poquito avergonzado?

Se pasan el resto del receso conversando, mitad amabilidad y mitad insultos, pero ni siquiera se enteran de cuando suena el timbre y para cuando alguno vuelve a mirar el reloj en la pared de la biblioteca, ya es casi la una de la tarde, y Loki se saltó su clase de química con el profesor Selvig y Thor perdió su hora de artes.

* * *

><p>El jueves, Thor se va temprano a casa, retirándose prematuramente del entrenamiento, para poder despedir a sus padres antes que se marcharan y ayudarles a cargar el auto. Así que mandó un mensaje a sus amigos, avisando que les tocaba irse solos y que lo tomaran como revancha por invitar a toda la escuela a destruir la casa Odinson, y se marchó. La lluvia no había cesado desde el día anterior, y aunque la chica del tiempo había anunciado que acabaría esa noche, Thor no le ve muchas ganas de parar. Son las cinco de la tarde y ya está anocheciendo, las nubes grises cerradas apenas partidas de vez en cuando por el resplandor lejano de un rayo.<p>

Está esperando que el semáforo ponga luz verde, cuando distraídamente mira la parada del autobús. Hay una figura alta y estilizada, apoyada contra los pilares en busca de guarecerse de la inclemente lluvia. Lleva una bufanda verde y las manos hundidas hondamente en los bolsillos. Es como si la mirada de Thor activara algún tipo de mecanismo, porque el chico deja repentinamente de mirar el asfalto mojado y levanta la vista. Loki menea la cabeza y Thor casi sabe que está pensando que ya son demasiados encuentros como para ser casuales.

Abre la ventana del copiloto para hablarle.- ¡Hey! ¡Te llevo a casa!

Loki arrisca la nariz, como hace cuando suele dudar sobre qué hacer y niega lentamente con la cabeza.- No es necesario. Esperaré el autobús.

El semáforo se pone en verde, pero Thor no mueve el auto un milímetro.- No seas ridículo. ¿Pescarás una neumonía sólo para llevarme la contra?

Loki sonríe a la distancia.- Haría cualquier cosa con tal de llevarte la contra.

El auto detrás de Thor toca la bocina estruendosamente, pero el rubio le ignora olímpicamente y se estira para abrir la puerta del auto.- Vamos, estoy seguro que podrás contradecirme en muchas cosas camino a casa.

El chico menor parece evaluar sus opciones, mira al horizonte lejano, donde no hay la menor pista del autobús que debería llevarle a casa; mira al cielo, que parece no tener intenciones de dejar de diluviar; y finalmente, mira a Thor, que le observa con atención, invitándole a entrar. Resopla frustrado y corre hacia el auto, levantando el dedo medio al conductor del vehículo de atrás, que no deja de pitar. Ninguno de los dos se fija en la figura menuda de una chica de cabello corto y oscuro a dos pasos de la parada, que observa con gesto sorprendido la figura de Loki Laufeyson desaparecer en el auto de Thor.

Thor parte sin darle tiempo a réplica y alcanza a cruzar justo cuando la luz amarilla está a punto de mutar a roja. La mirada de Loki es escandalizada.- ¡Agradecería no morir antes de llegar a casa!

El rubio sólo se ríe y maneja con mucho cuidado, sospechando que Loki es más que capaz de simplemente bajarse del auto y caminar, si siente que Thor no está manejando de la manera que él aprueba.

Mientras avanza en dirección a la casa de Loki, que es casualmente muy cercana a donde vive Thor, apenas cuatro manzanas más hacia el sur, se encuentra meditando una idea que emergió repentinamente de lo más profundo de su cabeza y que ahora no sabe cómo sacar de allí. Sabe que no es una buena idea, pero Thor tiene un serio problema de impetuosidad, que le ha traído más problemas de lo que le gustaría admitir (como la vez que Hogun se dejó las llaves adentro de la casa y Thor creyó _que era reamente una buena idea_ saltar por la pandereta de la casa vecina, causando un confuso incidente en que los vecinos del asiático llamaron a la policía y Thor con quince años terminó en la comisaría, cosa que a padre definitivamente no le hizo ninguna gracia). Pero cuando la idea surge, es como un anuncio de hamburguesas imposible de ignorar, está ahí, brillando en el fondo de su cabeza y una voz sospechosamente parecida a la de Fandral enumera los diversos motivos por los que no pensarlo mucho más y llevarlo a cabo, son su mejor opción. A veces le gustaría tener una voz interior más parecida a Sif.

Tamborilea el volante y ve a Loki trastear con la radio, chasqueando la lengua hasta encontrar una que le agrada. Es raro ver al pálido chico sonreír complacido y mover un poco la cabeza al ritmo de la canción elegida, justo antes de notar la mirada divertida de Thor sobre él y volver a su compostura habitual, con el ceño fruncido.

Para cuando llegan a la casa, Thor ha hablado poco y Loki menos, probablemente percibiendo la suerte de introspección que está llevando a cabo el cerebro de Thor. No hace una lista de pros y contras, sólo trata de reprimir el impulso lo suficiente como para encontrarle una justificación. Supone que será beneficioso para sus planes del Baile de la primavera. Pero sus amigos podrían ser un problema. Piensa que será agradable, de inmediato piensa que también será estresante.

- Bien.- dice Loki al ver que se detienen frente a su casa y le mira con ojos dudosos, no sabiendo cómo interpretar el silencio en que han viajado.- Gracias, supongo. Ha sido un viaje muy reflexivo.

- Lo siento, estoy un poco distraído.- responde Thor y Loki sólo se encoge de hombros.

Hace un gesto para bajarse del auto pero Thor aún no ha bajado los seguros del carro, por lo que tan sólo se topa con una puerta que no puede abrir. La mira, dubitativo y luego a Thor, arqueando las cejas.- ¿Sabes que no puedo salir si no bajas los seguros, cierto?

Thor asiente, pero no hace ningún movimiento y Loki hace un gesto de impaciencia. Se cruza de brazos y le mira por unos segundos, esperando, pero luego se sacude. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecen y es probable que esté considerando romper el vidrio de la ventana para poder huir.

- Loki…

Se detiene en mitad de frase y le mira, a lo que el menor le devuelve la mirada, instándole a hablar y dejarle salir. Quizá es claustrofóbico, piensa al ver como Loki trata nuevamente de abrir la puerta, aún sabiendo que no lo logrará. Thor se siente repentinamente nervioso, no sabe bien de qué y es una sensación a la que no está acostumbrado. Él es muchas cosas, entre otras un desvergonzado, como le gusta señalar a su madre, y no conoce la timidez. Cuando tenía cinco años trató de desnudarse en plena exhibición de la obra de Peter Pan, aburrido de su rol secundario como 'Árbol n°2' y anhelando un poco de protagonismo. Pero ahora se siente repentinamente atorado y la mirada inquisitiva de Loki no está haciendo nada para deshacer el nudo en su garganta.

- ¿Me tienes secuestrado por algo en particular o es alguna broma que no alcanzo a entender?- le interroga Loki, una ceja enarcada y una arruga cruzando su frente con inquietud. Le ve abrazar un libro contra su pecho, su sempiterno escudo contra la adversidad.

- Mañana es mi cumpleaños.- comienza Thor y piensa que hablar en un auto es un poco incómodo, teniendo que torcer el cuello todo el tiempo. Piensa que quizá debería soltarse el cinturón y voltear el cuerpo completo, pero quizá sería aún más extraño.

- Pues… ¿felicidades?- prueba Loki, no del todo seguro de qué se espera que responda a eso.

- Lo celebraré en mi casa.-continúa y Loki le mira sin mayor interés ante sus declaraciones.- Me gustaría que fueras.

Lo ha dicho y se siente un poco aliviado, pero Loki le mira sin saber qué decir, pareciendo buscar una segunda intención en sus palabras. Está perplejo y para cuando termina de analizar lo dicho por Thor, baja la vista a sus manos, que aprietan nerviosamente el libro, los mechones de cabello negro ensombreciendo sus pómulos. Su voz es entera pero inexpresiva cuando habla.- No tienes que sentirte obligado a ser amable.

Habla un poco bajo pero Thor está prácticamente fuera de su asiento esperando por la respuesta, en la posición más incómoda que podría tener alguien en un auto, el freno manual enterrándose dolorosamente en su muslo. Se apresura en explicarse.- No me siento obligado. Sólo pensé que sería divertido…

- Mira… entiendo que lo tuyo es ser amistoso y popular, pero esto se está volviendo bizarro.- replica Loki duramente.- Deja que me baje del auto.

El problema con el rechazo, es que para Thor se asimila rápidamente al desafío y la voz impulsiva en su cabeza, aquella que habla igual que Fandral, replica rápidamente.- Dime por qué es mala idea que vayas a mi cumpleaños. Creí que nos estábamos llevando bien.

Loki le obsequia con una mirada gélida.- Te tolero, Odinson. Eso no es necesariamente llevarse bien.

- Me toleras bastante, lo suficiente como para ir a mi cumpleaños.- le dice Thor, sonriendo.

- Es una idea absurda.- dice Loki, sin mirarle.- Tus amigos…

- Es mi cumpleaños, no el de ellos.- replica Thor firmemente y le sonríe con todo el voltaje que puede reunir, tratando de infundirle confianza y a la vez convencerse a sí mismo de que su impulso es una buena idea.

- No soy una persona fiestera, como sabrás muy bien.- continúa Loki.- No soy precisamente el alma de la fiesta.

- Es sólo una pequeña reunión.- _con toda Asgard involucrada_, se guarda Thor de agregar.

Loki le mira, dispuesto a continuar negándose, pero Thor le ataja.- Sólo piénsalo, ¿está bien? Serán pocas personas, te divertirás.

Abre el seguro de la puerta del copiloto con un leve chasquido y Loki la abre a tanta velocidad, que sus manos son un borrón pálido, apurado pensando que Thor podría decidir encerrarle en el auto por otro rato. Mira la lluvia caer en el asfalto, con expresión incómoda y Thor ve el gesto dudoso en su rostro, mientras se muerde el labio inferior, antes de dar un paso afuera. Sale y la lluvia le moja rápidamente, pero Loki no parece preocupado y se inclina dentro del auto, para mirarle.

- Podría ir un rato.- dice con voz un poco rasposa. Thor sonríe tan amplio que le duelen las mejillas y Loki le señala con un dedo.- No me comprometo a nada.

- Es suficiente para mí.

Loki le sonríe con suavidad y esta vez no hay ironía en su gesto, mientras Thor piensa que esta vez sí se metió en un problema. El chico menor se pasa una rápida mano por el cabello húmedo y parece tratar de recobrar su compostura cuando agrega con cierto aire despectivo.- No te llevaré regalo, Odinson.

Thor siente como la tensión pasada se evapora con solo esa frase y se permite reír.- No esperaba otra cosa.

Le explica brevemente cómo llegar hasta su casa y se despide, sintiendo una suerte de calidez interior que no estaba antes. Mientras maneja en dirección a su hogar, anota mentalmente que tiene que convocar a reunión a sus tres amigos, para informarles de la nueva situación y solicitar su respaldo para afrontar a Sif. Loki Laufeyson irá a su casa.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A esto me refería con que el capítulo era un interludio, no pasa nada importante. Mucho tiene que ver con lo que comenté la vez pasada, que cuando hice el calendario del fic, me salté una semana D: pensé 'Thor tiene un mes hasta el Baile, o sea, tiene _tres semanas_'. Genius jaja y por eso tuve que reacomodar mis ideas y distribuirlas en más días y colapso total, metiendo este capítulo no planificado. Ahora, cómo verán, se viene el cliché clásico, ¡**una fiesta**! Con Thor, Loki y alcohol, o sea, de mi tipo favorito de fiesta. En este capítulo no pasa nada, porque me reservo mi derecho a que pase todo en el próximo jijij.

Otra cosa, este fic originalmente sería una cosa muy cortita, no más de siete capítulos, pero ya vamos por el seis y me falta un montón. No sé si acelerar mi ritmo, que últimamente todo lo que escribo va con esta lentitud, o simplemente ir viendo en el camino cuanto sale. Ahí cuéntenme ustedes qué opinan respecto del ritmo, para llegar a una idea que nos acomode.

Un abrazo, estaré atenta a sus comentarios :3. Hasta la próxima semana!


	6. Tequila

**A/N :** Hola! Casi casi no lo logro esta semana. Les cuento que aparte de empezar la Universidad, me ofrecieron el trabajo de mis sueños, así que empecé a trabajar media jornada, pero compatibilizar eso con tener vida, está siendo complicada. Generalmente llego a mi casa con genuinos deseos de morir cada noche, pero estoy tratando de organizarme para escribir un ratito cada noche y así el domingo sólo unificar. Incluso he pensado escribir en la oficina, pero no me veo explicándole a mi jefe qué es el Thorki jaja. Así que eso, paciencia, espero seguir con el ritmo, pero por si me atraso un poco, que sepan que sigo aquí. En compensación a que quizá la otra semana me demore (ojalá que no, haré mi mayor esfuerzo), considero que este capítulo es bastante largo, ahí me dirán ustedes qué tal.

Mil gracias a todos los que me mandan mensajes de ánimo y apoyo y me dan sus opiniones, me alegran muchísimos. Un beso a ari-chan, que siempre comenta, ojalá te guste!

**Capítulo 6: Tequila**

Thor se pasó todo el viernes pensando en una manera de manejar la situación, de hablar con Sif y luego con sus amigos, de manera que ninguno de los cuatro causare algún alboroto en el caso de que Loki aparezca en la fiesta. _Quizá no venga._ Pero el asunto es que si aparece, Thor no quiere generar una situación incómoda para el chico, ni para Sif, ni para él ya que estamos en éstas, así que busca a su diplomático interior y lo anuncia.

- Laufeyson vendrá hoy en la noche.

Estaban comiendo comida mexicana en el suelo de la habitación de Thor, cortesía de Frigga y Odin y su sensación de culpa por dejar a su retoño solo todo el fin de semana. Fandral se atraganto con la mitad de su taco y Volstagg escupió la mitad de los nachos que se estaba metiendo a la boca. Hogun sólo le dirigió una mirada críptica antes de decir.- No quiero cuestionar tus métodos, pero…

- Entonces no los cuestiones.- le ataja Thor, con mirada firme.

- ¿Estás loco, Odinson?- gruñe Volstagg.- Nada contra el chico, pero no es precisamente persona grata para la gente de Asgard.

- Es _mi cumpleaños_. Puedo invitar a quien quiera.- le replica Thor, sin amilanarse.

- Thor, ¿Sabes que esto era sobre hacer al crío la reina del baile y no para que se abra de piernas ante ti, cierto?- suelta Fandral a bocajarro, sin filtro alguno, como suele ser su costumbre.

Thor golpea con su puño el piso con tanta fuerza, que la lata de refresco a su derecho se voltea, afortunadamente vacía, sobre el suelo. El dueño de casa parece brillar de furia, ante lo que Hogun Y Volstagg deciden discretamente volver la atención a su almuerzo, sabiendo que Thor es una persona afable por norma general, pero que tocarle los cojones cruza el delicado límite hacia su ira con bastante facilidad. Lamentablemente, Fandral no suele captar esa frontera.

- Creo que debes tener más cuidado con lo que insinúas, _amigo._

- No insinúo nada.- Fandral no nota el terreno resbaladizo que está pisando y tan sólo se ríe.- Sólo quería dejar en claro que no ganarás más puntos en esto por lograr que el friki se cuele por ti.

La lata vacía le llega en el hombro y es bastante probable que Thor haya apuntado a su cabeza, dispuesto a noquearlo. Volstagg opta por intervenir, cuidadosamente, sabiendo que el problema con sus amigos, es que son todos idiotas.- Thor, Sif estará aquí. ¿No crees que encontrará raro que Laufeyson aparezca?

Thor parece que va a insistir con el asunto de que en su cumpleaños puede hacer lo que le plazca, pero luego sólo se encoge de hombros.- Ya le diré cualquier cosa. sólo necesito que ustedes me ayuden a mantenerla apartada de Loki.

- Está bien.- acepta Hogun.- Si ya lo decidiste, supongo que no hay chance de hacerte cambiar de opinión.

- Exacto.

- Tuyas son las consecuencias.- le dice Fandral, aún frotándose el hombro, pero con su capacidad asombrosa para no resentirse por nada. A Thor sus palabras le dejan un sabor amargo que no tiene nada que ver con el guacamole.

* * *

><p>La convocatoria esa tarde en casa de Thor es a las cuatro. Sif llega un poco tarde, pues le tocaba taller de literatura y encuentra imperdonable perderse un solo minuto de cualquiera de sus clases, así que para cuando arriba a casa de Thor, los padres de éste ya se han marchado, y la actividad en el hogar está orientada a una sola cosa: adaptar la casa a las necesidades de un montón de adolescentes borrachos. En el interior, se encuentra con Hogun guardando cuidadosamente las delicadas figuras de porcelana de Frigga en una caja que luego llevará al desván, mientras que Volstagg arrastra algunos pesados muebles fuera del alcance de personas sin adecuado conocimiento del uso de posavasos. En la cocina, Thor está supervisando que Fandral guarde de manera correcta los jarrones africanos que Odin trajo en su época en la milica y que deben haberle valido un ojo de la cara, <em>literalmente. <em>

Apenas le ve, salta a darle un abrazo y besarle en las mejillas.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Thor!

Fandral murmura algo que suena a _claro, y a los esclavos nadie nos saluda siquiera, ni mucho menos besos de ánimo_, mientras mueve los jarrones con el entrecejo fruncido. Thor se ríe de su amigo y abraza de vuelta a Sif, agradeciendo su saludo e instándola a sentarse a su lado, para continuar la supervisión de las labores.

- ¿Y qué se siente tener dieciocho años?- le pregunta la chica, sentada en la encimera de la cocina.

- No demasiado diferente, la verdad.- Thor frunce el ceño.- Me estoy haciendo viejo, Sif.

Ella tan sólo se ríe y le empuja con suavidad.- Estamos en nuestro mejor momento, tonto.

Durante unos momentos de silencio, se dedican a observar a sus amigos trabajar afanosamente para proteger las pertenencias de la familia Odinson. Hogun y Volstagg canturreando a coro muy desafinados cuanta canción suena en la radio, Fandral más ocupado refunfuñando en contra de la falta de derechos humanos en ese lugar, arrastrando unos maceteros fuera del paso.

Sif vigila hasta que le ve desaparecer rumbo al patio, y le dice con suavidad.- ¿Hay algo que me quieras decir, Thor?

La expresión de culpa que cruza los ojos azules es evidencia suficiente.- ¿A qué te refieres?

Trata de elegir sus palabras con cuidado, sabiendo que Thor no sabe ocultar nada, pero que respecto a sentimientos es tan bruto como el noventa por ciento de los hombres.- Hablo de lo que te traes con Loki Laufeyson.

Es como si hubiera dejado caer una bomba en mitad de la cocina. Thor pega un respingo y le dirige la mirada más horrorizada en la historia de las miradas.- ¿QUÉ?¿Cómo…?

- Thor, sabes que te conozco demasiado bien.- Sif trata de no sonar demasiado maternal, pero es inútil.- Te gusta Laufeyson.

Lo dice sin agregar el tono de interrogación, porque dar paso a que Thor pueda negarse, es tan sólo entrampar de más la conversación. La cara del chico es un poema, pasa por todos los colores del arcoíris, pero luego cierta resolución se instala en sus facciones y simplemente asiente con la cabeza.

- Sí. Eso. Exactamente. Eso mismo.

- Y no querías decírmelo, por mi problema con él ¿cierto?

El problema de pasar todo el día con cuatro amigos hombres, es que en estas cosas, Sif básicamente tiene que hablar sola y responderse del mismo modo. Así que sólo acepta el leve asentimiento del rubio, y le da un apretón en la mano.- Está bien, Thor. Eso es problema mío y no tienes que involucrarte

Thor luce más culpable de lo que se esperaría siendo que básicamente Sif le está solucionando el problema completo, pero decide no enfocarse en eso y tan sólo trata de infundirle ánimos.- Mi madre estará muy decepcionada.

- ¿Por qué?- Thor no parece captar la idea.

- Nunca perdió la esperanza que algún día nos casáramos.

Se miran por unos momentos seriamente, antes de estallar en carcajadas. Thor se inclina a besar a Sif en la frente, aún riéndose, mientras la abraza.- Eso sería raro. Aunque tendríamos hijos guapísimos.

Siguen abrazados cuando Fandral vuelve a la habitación (_Ewwwwwwwwww consíganse un cuarto)._

* * *

><p>Cuando el timbre suena, cerca de las once de la noche, la casa Odinson ya es un reguero de alcohol y hormonas. Darcy Lewis arribó con una caja de botellas de tequila, que entregó a Thor muy solemnemente, señalando que su padre era un exportador de bebidas y que ella había robado esa caja de una manera que no sonaba muy legal. Los vasos de color azul, hasta ese momento mayoritariamente llenos de cerveza y vodka, diversificaron su contenido, y los ánimos comenzaron a elevarse, la música estruendosa hasta lo insoportable. Camino a abrir la puerta (casi seguro que al otro lado se encontraría con la policía, alertados del barullo), ataja a Donald Blake quien genuinamente estaba tratando de demostrar su capacidad para saltar desde lo alto de las escaleras. Le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo devolvió a su grupo de amigos sin mayores contemplaciones, amenazando que al primer estúpido que tratara de partirse la cabeza dentro de su casa, él se iba a encargar personalmente de romperle las piernas. Un tanto rudo, pero efectivo.<p>

Llega hasta la puerta bebiendo distraídamente de su vaso, que parece contener tequila, ron y quizá un pequeño toque de coca-cola, pero no sabe bien, pues Hogun, quien es el barman oficial del grupo, suele improvisar excesivamente. El sabor le raspa un poco la garganta cuando jadea en sorpresa al abrir la puerta y encontrarse con la persona al otro lado, que parece igual de sorprendida que él mismo por encontrarse en ese lugar.

Loki vino. De alguna manera, siempre creyó que el chico a último minuto se acobardaría y declinaría la invitación, aún cuando ha pasado la última hora vigilando a cada recién llegado, buscando por una melena oscura. Está ahí, en la puerta de su casa, pasando el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, el cabello negro bien peinado hacia atrás de modo que ningún cabello obstruye la visión de su rostro pálido. Viste una camisa a cuadrillé de un verde bastante similar al color de sus ojos y que resulta muy distinta al habitual negro absoluto que le ha visto siempre al chico. Thor se siente un poco mareado mientras le observa y sospecha que está un poco menos sobrio de lo que pensaba, así que se recarga en la puerta para evitar trastabillar, mientras le dirige una sonrisa tentativa a Loki, que está tozudamente observando sus pies, enfundados en zapatillas de lona negra, como si nunca los hubiera visto antes.

- ¡Viniste!- exclama Thor, las sílabas un poco arrastradas, pero sin poder ocultar un poco de la sorpresa que le produce su aparición.

El chico de cabello negro parece tensarse ante el tono asombrado en su exclamación, quizá pensando que la invitación era efectivamente de cortesía y no porque Thor quisiera su presencia allí. Loki se tensa, por lo que Thor se apresura en desarrollar su idea, antes que el otro alcance a ofenderse del todo.- Me refiero a… me alegra muchísimo que vinieras.

Loki se relaja visiblemente y le obsequia una pequeña sonrisa.- Vine a saludar. Sólo un rato.- se detiene y agrega con incomodidad.- Feliz cumpleaños, Thor.

- Pues bienvenido a la humilde morada Odinson.- le dice con una pequeña reverencia, mientras le abre paso a la fiesta. No alcanza a entrar nuevamente, cuando Loki rápidamente alza su mano y le afirma de la muñeca, con gesto urgente.

- ¿Estás seguro que es una buena idea? No quisiera…

Suena un tanto inseguro y alejado de su permanente faceta mordaz, por lo que Thor se connmueve un pcoo ante la idea de que Loki realmente tiene miedo de enfrentarse a la gente de la escuela en una fiesta. Le da una palmada suave en la espalda para infundirle valor.- Estará todo bien. Además, a esta hora todos están borrachos, a nadie le importa ya nada.

Loki duda unos segundos, pero luego cruza el umbral a paso firme, pero sin soltar en ningún momento la muñeca de Thor, que tampoco se esfuerza demasiado en liberarse de su agarre, considerando que quizá eso le dé confianza al otro para atravesar la marea de gente bailando y bebiendo. La mayor parte de los asistentes están muy ocupados gritando y bebiendo y vitoreando a Thor cuando cruzan el salón a oscuras, como para ser hostiles en forma alguna con Loki, así que no tienen mayor conflicto que esquivar sus cuerpos sudorosos, rumbo a la cocina. La presión de los dedos de Loki en su brazo comienza a sentirse familiar, como si fuera una extensión de su cuerpo, mientras avanzan tratando de no marear por el juego de luces que forma la bola de disco que Hogun instaló en mitad de la sala. Una chica pasa con una bandeja llena de vasos que les ofrece, a lo que Thor recibe uno, que bebe la mitad de golpe, olvidando que de hecho ya lleva uno en su otra mano. Escucha a Loki negar nerviosamente a sus espaldas, rechazando el trago que la chica de forma insistente está tratando de obligarle a recibir.

- Él no bebe.- trata de explicarle a la chica, mitad gritando y mitad gesticulando, por sobre la música que por momento sube el volumen. Ella parece descolocada y mira a Loki con curiosidad, antes de darle la espalda con un gesto despectivo.

Pasan junto a Fandral, que está tratando de demostrar su capacidad de meter todo el contorno de un vaso lleno en su boca y echando el cuello hacia atrás, beber todo su contenido y chorrear todo en el proceso. Thor menea la cabeza con desaprobación y anota mentalmente que mañana obligará al rubio a limpiar el piso con la lengua, pero Sif está aplaudiendo y riendo tontamente (lo que implica que el tequila está haciendo efecto) y Fandral se ve orgulloso de su logro e ignora al dueño de casa. Guía a Loki hasta un sector menos bullicioso, donde Hogun y Volstagg están preparándose sendos vasos de vodka y hay menos gente que en el resto de la habitación, apenas Jane y Darcy hablando con unos chicos de fútbol, sentados en el suelo junto a las escaleras.

- ¿No quieres beber algo?- le pregunta a Loki, pero el chico parece fuera de su hábitat y le mira con evidente gesto de no haberle oído. Thor se inclina para hablar más de cerca, pero pierde un poco el equilibrio y termina empujando a Loki contra la pared, apoyándose en los hombros del chico menos para evitar trastabillar.

Loki le mira sorprendido, sin mover un músculo, y las luces de la sala iluminan la piel de su cuello con colores sicodélicos, como el lienzo de un pintor moderno.- ¿Qué?

_Qué _repite mentalmente Thor, observando la manera en que la camisa de Loki no tiene todos los botones cerrados, mostrando una interesante fracción de su clavícula. _Qué_ cuando Loki le observa con ojos verdes enormes como instándole a hablar y se remueve incómodo, recordándole que le sigue manteniendo arrinconado y la textura de la camisa de franela bajo sus manos dándole una sensación cálida a la yema de sus dedos.

- ¡Que si quieres beber algo!

Volstagg y Hogun se encaminan hacia ellos con vasos en las manos y Thor casi agradece la manera en que sus amigos hacen un esfuerzo por disimular y no sueltan risitas tontas ni miradas cómplices y sólo le hacen un vago gesto de saludo a Loki, quien lo devuelve con aspecto hermético.- No bebo.- le grita Loki al oído, justo antes que Thor finalmente logre apartarse unos pasos y reciba el trago que le ofrecen sus amigos.

Decide tomar ambos, en vista que Loki no bebe y traga sin degustar demasiado, olvidando su previa consideración de quizá ya estar un poco borracho. Pero Volstagg le golpea la espalda y amenaza con empezar a cantarle feliz cumpleaños _de nuevo_, por tercera vez en la noche, así que Thor sólo bebe, sin dejar de vigilar a Loki, que mira a su alrededor, tratando de habituarse a ese lugar. Los ojos verdes ruedan en todas direcciones, pareciendo sorprendidos de la actitud de ciertos personajes que realizan extravagantes bailes. Thor sospecha que sin beber Loki terminará por aburrirse infernalmente en ese lugar, así que supone que como buen anfitrión, le toca a él bajar su ritmo con la bebida para acompañar a su invitado de mejor manera.

Está dejando uno de sus vasos en una mesa cuando el timbre suena por sobre el estruendo de la música y temiéndose que esta vez sí sean los vecinos, para alegar por el alboroto, voltea a sus amigos, que observan a Loki con mal disimulada curiosidad.- Tengo que ir a atender la puerta. ¿te importaría…?

Loki niega con la cabeza.- Vuelvo de inmediato.- promete Thor suponiendo que el chico se siente incómodo de quedarse solo. Voltea a sus amigos. Hogun está enrollando un cigarrillo de hierba, así que Thor lo descarta rápidamente.- Volstagg, acompaña a Loki mientras…

No termina la frase, aunque el pelirrojo asiente, no sabiendo muy bien qué se espera de él. Loki parece horrorizado ante su elección de palabras y es más que seguro que quiere aclarar que no necesita que nadie cuide de él, ni mucho menos una niñera pelirroja y gigante, que le ofrece una bandeja de rollitos de jamón, muy sonriente. Pero Thor ya emprendió el camino rápidamente a la puerta, pues el timbre no ha parado de sonar, y está más que seguro que son los señores Robinson dispuestos a traer a toda la policía si él no da la cara prontamente.

La persona al otro lado de la puerta no es ni de cerca su robusta vecina de setenta años de edad. Mirándose las uñas con un elaborado gesto de descuido, hay una chica, alta, de largo cabello rubio y escote exuberante, que pestañea lentamente en un gesto muy bien estudiado, sus ojos azules reluciendo traviesamente mientras le dirige una mirada de pies a cabeza.

- Vaya, Odinson, los años te han hecho muy _bien_.

Es Amora Halliwell, la que fuera probablemente la chica más sexy de toda la Escuela Asgard, hasta el año pasado cuando egresó de su último y se marchó de la ciudad para continuar sus estudios universitarios. Thor estuvo enamorado de ellas durante casi toda su adolescencia, no muy original, pensando que probablemente todos los chicos de la escuela pasaron por los mismos sueños húmedos protagonizados por Amora.

La chica más deseada de Asgard, eternamente inalcanzable, está en la puerta de su casa. Thor se esfuerza en no tartamudear.- Amora, hola, no sabía que estabas en la ciudad.

Trata de sonar desinteresado, pero Amora se ríe, sus labios rojos revelando unos dientes pulcramente blancos y el cabello rubio revolotea cerca de su rostro grácilmente. Viste una blusa verde muy escotada que luce voluptuosamente sus senos y los pantalones más ajustados que Thor ha visto en su vida.- Llegué hoy. Mi hermana me contó que había fiesta aquí.

La hermana menor de Amora, Sigyn, de presencia bastante menos impresionante que la mayor, aparece repentinamente en el campo de visión de Thor, saludando tímidamente, a la vez que se ondula el cabello rubio con un dedo. Es un poco difícil despegar los ojos de Amora cuando ésta hace aparición, tiene una especie de magnetismo animal que hace que todos quienes le rodean inconscientemente comiencen a flotar su atención a su alrededor, por lo que no es raro que Thor no haya notado previamente a la chica menor. Los chicos más cercanos a la puerta están genuinamente con la boca abierta y es evidente que Amora adora la atención recibida y se inclina a abrazar a Thor que la recibe torpemente, destacando, si es que es posible, _aún más_ sus atributos.- Feliz cumpleaños, grandullón. Ahora ¿acaso no me vas a invitar a entrar?

Es como si la chica le tuviera envuelto en un hechizo y Thor se descubre asintiendo torpemente, el perfume de Amora acariciando su nariz de forma sugerente, mientras la chica se pasa una mano por el cabello en gesto descuidado y se ríe.- Supongo que puedo pasar entonces.

Se da cuenta de su estupidez y las hace pasar con rapidez, revisando disimuladamente hacia la cocina, sólo para cerciorarse de que Loki esté bien. Le ve, escuchando algo que Volstagg le está contando y gime interiormente, más que seguro que el pelirrojo le está contando alguna de sus hazañas, que involucran generalmente comer un cerdo entero en una tarde, entre otras horripilancias. Se teme que Loki le dirija uno de sus comentarios groseros y todo se vuelva color de hormiga, ya casi listo para correr hacia ambos y evitar una confrontación, pero Loki dice algo con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia que desconcierta a Volstagg, pero que en vez de enojarle, le hace reír estruendosamente. El pelirrojo le palmea la espalda, felicitándole por lo que sea que Loki acaba de decir, haciendo al chico menor trastabillar por la fuerza del gesto, mirando sorprendido al pelirrojo, que parece genuinamente divertido y sigue hablando de algo. Loki levanta la vista y le busca y los ojos verdes se entrecierran sospechosamente a la distancia al encontrarle.

Amora envuelve un brazo en torno a su codo y el calor de su cuerpo se siente completamente pegado al suyo.- ¿Y qué hay de ese trago, Thor?

* * *

><p>El amigo pelirrojo de Thor, que es incluso más alto que el rubio y que hace sentir a Loki un poco disminuido, parece muy entretenido contando una extraña anécdota que involucró comer en todos los locales del patio de comidas del centro comercial en una sola tarde. Loki no está prestando mucha atención, pero Volstagg no parece afectado por ello y le premia con un golpe entre las escápulas cada vez que él se anima a hacer un comentario mordaz sobre su narración. Se teme que el grandote no capte muy bien el sarcasmo y no sabe lidiar contra eso, así que sólo le escucha sin decir palabras más que un par de asentimientos, porque no cree poder soportar otra palmada amistosa, a riesgo de caer desarmado al suelo.<p>

Así que asiente y vuelve la mirada hacia la entrada del salón, donde Thor sigue hablando con esa chica recién llegada, que parece padecer de un_ grave_ caso de falta de equilibrio, a juzgar por cómo sólo parece ser capaz de sostenerse estando colgada del cuerpo del rubio, quien tampoco hace mayor gesto de sacársela de encima. Aprieta los labios y se fuerza a mirar en otra dirección, pero irremediablemente sus ojos vuelven magnéticamente atraídos hacia esos dos, que no se separan un milímetro y se hablan muy cerca del oído, de seguro usando la absurda excusa de la música fuerte.

Se le retuerce el estómago, de purísima felicidad, _claro está_, pensando que esa chica desconocida es exactamente lo que uno esperaría se relacionara con Odinson. Se ven espeluznantemente perfectos juntos, ambos luciendo como modelos escapados de una revista, rubios, esplendorosos, altos. La chica sacude su larga melena dorada y se ríe y hasta Loki admite que le cuesta un poco despegar sus ojos de su bien modelada figura. De seguro tendrían hijos asquerosamente perfectos. Casi dan ganas de nominarlos a pareja del año, sus hijos serían una especie de milagro genético destinado a salvar a la humanidad.

Se obliga a dejar de mirarles con la que seguro es la mirada más venenosa de su repertorio y vuelve a su atención a Volstagg que está parloteando de una apuesta entre él y Thor por quien comía más tartas, que dejó a ambos vomitando. No es una historia muy agradable por una fiesta pero Loki sonríe incómodamente y le solicita.- Disculpa, ¿me darías un trago? Creo que lo necesito.

Volstagg asiente, encantado, y trota hacia la mesita, al mismo tiempo que Thor y su nuevo apéndice rubio llegan hasta ellos. El rubio le sonríe, un poco incómodo, y Loki supone que le está fastidiando la fiesta tener que hacerse cargo de él en vez de escabullirse por ahí con su gemela-fantástica-soy-super-sexy. Loki la odia sin conocerla y cuando ella deja de mirar a Thor (lo que toma varios minutos y Loki tiene un raro deseo de abofetear a alguien), para dirigirle una mirada de curiosidad a él, Loki se dedica a observarla con resentimiento puro. Si es posible, de cerca es _aún más_ hermosa de lo que había captado a la distancia.

- ¿Y tú quién eres?- le dice con voz melodiosa, sus uñas pintadas de rojo acariciando el antebrazo desnudo de Thor. Loki la observa con desprecio infinito y frunce el ceño.- No te recuerdo ¿Eres el hermanito pequeño de alguien o algo?

Thor abre increíblemente los ojos, temiéndose la reacción de Loki, que aprieta los puños, dispuesto a escupir unos cuantos dardos venenosos, la chica desconocida sonriendo sin inmutarse.- No, soy de la escuela. ¿Tú quién eres, la tía solterona de alguien?

La sonrisa de la chica se petrifica unos segundos, a la vez que Thor voltea a mirar a Loki, sorprendido por su intensa hostilidad. Por momentos parece que la situación va a decantar en una tensa disputa, la desconocida entrecerrando los ojos en gesto calculador y Loki afianzando su gesto implacable, listo para el ataque. Pero de pronto la muchacha reacciona y suelta una carcajada vibrante, soltando el brazo de Thor que ha sujetado todo ese tiempo, a la vez que Volstagg aparece con un vaso de dudoso contenido.

- Toma, Laufeyson, te traje lo que encontré.- le dice tendiéndole bruscamente el vaso, a la vez que sus ojos color avellana voltean fascinados para mirar a la muchacha rubia.

- Él no bebe.- dice Thor bruscamente, alzando la mano para interceptar el vaso, pero Loki es más rápido y velozmente toma el vaso y reprimiendo la arcada que le causa el fuerte olor a alcohol, lo toma de un solo sorbo, sin dejar de mirar a Thor. El vaso resulta ser mucho más grande de lo que calculó, debe contener más de medio litro, pero no se detiene hasta acabarlo.

El rubio parece desencajado, viéndole vaciar el vaso de su contenido color ámbar, y Loki por puro orgullo, evita liberar la tos que amenaza con escapar de su garganta debido al contenido asqueroso que le dio Volstagg. Hasta donde él sabe, acaba de beber bencina, pero prefiere atragantarse y morir, que revelar que es un niñato que no sabe beber. Así que se seca la comisura de los labios con la manga de su camisa y trata de parecer menos descompuesto de lo que realmente se siente. Ruega a los dioses de todas las mitologías por no caer desmayado al borde del coma etílico, y observa desafiante al grupo que le rodea.

La chica se ríe repentinamente y aplaude, acercándose a él velozmente. El alcohol ha vuelto sus reflejos lentos, así que Loki no alcanza a escaparse del brazo que le atrapa y para cuando se da cuenta, la rubia muchacha ya está encima, sonriéndole seductoramente, antes de voltear a Thor, que no ha atinado más que a beber de su propio vaso, sin dejar de mirar a Loki con estupefacción.- Me gusta este chico.- le pasa la uña pintada de rojo por la mejilla al menor, que se ruboriza.- Creo que me lo quiero quedar.

- ¿Qué…?- se atraganta Loki, sin entender la secuencia de acontecimientos, justo antes de que la chica le tironee de la mano y comience a arrastrarlo a la pista de baile.

- Ahora bailarás conmigo. Soy Amora, por cierto.

Amora evidentemente no sabe lo que es que alguien se le resista, así que no interpreta ninguno de sus intentos de huida y sólo se le acerca sugestivamente, en lo que Loki puede suponer es un baile, pero está seguro que en algunos estados debe estar prohibido y ser considerado pecado. Ella no se inmuta y le baila y Loki trata de no tropezarse con sus propios pies, mientras recibe el vaso que alguien le entrega, porque, en serio, ya tiene suficiente buscando qué hacer con sus piernas, tener que buscar algún movimiento de baile que incluya sus brazos ya es demasiado.

- Así que, ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Soy Loki.- responde, tratando genuinamente de no estar tan pegado a ella y de imitar un poco el baile de los demás, en lo que falla estrepitosamente. Debe verse como si tuviera algo molestándole en un zapato.

- Nunca te vi en Asgard. Y yo conozco a _toda Asgard. ¿_Cómo es posible que te pasara por alto?

Loki teme que sea alguna clase de burla, pero la tenue luz le permite atisbar genuina curiosidad en el hermoso rostro de la chica, por lo que se calma un poco.- Supongo que no soy tan llamativo como el resto…

Ella se ríe y voltea la vista hacia la cocina, antes de pasarle los brazos por el cuello y susurrarle al oído.- Ay, querido, no tienes idea…

* * *

><p>Una chica de las porristas se ha acercado y le está hablando, pero Thor no tiene la menor idea de lo qué está diciendo. Así como no tiene idea de lo que está diciendo Amora, cuando arrastra a Loki de un brazo a la pista y se dedica a bailar de manera escandalosa con él. Lo que sea que estén hablando, debe ser muy divertido, pues la chica se ríe y constantemente le toca el hombro y le abraza por el cuello. Thor espera un rato a que pase lo que denomina <em>campo-de-seguridad-Loki<em> que es lo que sucede cuando el chico se siente invadido en su espacio personal y reacciona alejándose, empujando o volcando bandejas. Pero no pasa, y a la distancia Thor percibe la estupefacción del chico, que deja que Amora le abrace y baile con él de una manera no muy cristiana. La porrista a su lado suena como _blablablá_ constante, pero Thor no logra prestarle más atención a nada que no sea la pareja bailando al otro lado del salón.

Un manchón borroso vestido de violeta aparece en su visión periférica, antes que un cuerpo se incline hacia él, el olor del tequila llegando violentamente. Sif se cuelga de su cuello y trata de hablarle a su oído, o eso pretende, pues solamente se presiona contra su cara y grita. – Es un pesado, pero creo que me gusta esta situación.

Thor se ve obligado a dejar de mirar como Amora le aparta el pelo a Loki de la cara y gruñe en dirección a su amiga.- ¿Qué? ¿Qué te gusta qué?

- Esto. Tú y Laufeyson. De algún modo.- Sif se balancea peligrosamente hacia adelante y le da un beso ebrio en la mejilla.- Es interesante verte en desventaja.

- No estoy en desventaja.- farfulla Thor, tomando un sorbo del vaso que ha tenido olvidado el último rato en su mano.

Pero Sif sólo se ríe y le abraza torpemente. La mezcla de Sif y tequila siempre ha sido peligrosa, la chica no suele beber en fiestas, sólo en ocasiones excepcionales, y de algún modo esas escasas veces se convierten en eventos épicos. Hace unos años en su cumpleaños, una botella de tequila mediante, Sif besó a Fandral en la boca en medio de un corro de ruidosos espectadores. De más está decir que, al día siguiente, la chica amenazó al rubio con volverle estéril sin anestesia si alguna vez siquiera mencionaba dicho suceso. Así que Thor se ríe, le quita el vaso de la mano y le revuelve el cabello, sin darle mayor importancia a sus palabras.

Fandral y Hogun aparecen en ese momento, arrastrando a Sif al patio para mostrarle algo que Thor no alcanza a entender, pues descartó la invitación con su mano y volvió a su estricta supervisión de la fiesta. No se percata de la vaga sensación de alivio que siente al distinguir la figura delgada en negro y verde en el sector de baile cerca de la puerta, aún conversando con Amora. Es un poco injusto que a él le haya costado dolor y sangre (_okey, no_, _pero casi_) conseguir un par de palabras amables de Laufeyson y que ahora venga Amora y se lo robe. No a él, claro, Thor no tiene ningún tipo de posesión sobre la persona de Loki (ni sobre ninguna persona), pero es injusto de todos modos. Porque a ella Loki no parece estarle gruñendo ni gritando, y aunque su posición sigue teniendo esa ligera pose defensiva, se ve casi cómodo. Está bien, Amora es guapísima, pero se supone que a Loki le van los chicos. Entonces ¿Por qué está con Amora y no con…?

Se le interrumpe bruscamente el hilo de pensamientos cuando Volstagg reaparece, comiendo costillitas con barbacoa, que evidentemente alguien decidió sacar del congelador y poner en el horno y cuya ausencia Odín resentirá con fuerza en esa semana. No le importa mucho, pero sí se aparta, cuando el pelirrojo sin querer le mancha el frente de la camisa con la salsa. – Espero no te guste mucho esa camisa.- apunta Volstagg señalando la mancha, antes que sus ojos se deslicen hacia la pista y abra los ojos con mucha sorpresa.- ¿Laufeyson está bailando con Amora Halliwell? Vaya suerte la del crío.

- Es mi camisa favorita, gracias. Más te vale que salga la mancha.- le amenaza y sus ojos ruedan hacia Loki.

Vaya suerte la suya, piensa mientras emprende camino al baño a ver si puede hacer algo por su camisa. Si pasa junto a la pareja que ha estado vigilando los últimos minutos es básicamente porque para subir las escaleras _tiene que_ pasar por ahí y no porque quiera oír algo de lo que esos dos están hablando, tan felices. Amora se está riendo y Thor se pregunta objetivamente qué puede ser tan gracioso, porque en serio, no ha dejado de sonreír desde que llegó. Cuando llega junto a ellos Loki parece divertido por algo y esboza una pequeña sonrisa, la ruidosa música de la fiesta llenando cada espacio y las luces proyectadas por la bola disco de espejos proyectando extrañas sombras en la piel blanca del rostro y cuello de Loki. Cuando llega hasta ellos, dejan de hablar y es casi como si hubiera interrumpido, lo que es ridículo, porque es su cumpleaños y hasta donde él sabe, también es su maldita casa.

- Hey big boy, creo que te conseguiremos un babero.- Amora se acerca y le sonríe y Thor gruñe mentalmente, pero le devuelve la sonrisa, porque, bueno, porque es Amora, e incluso cuando está siendo punzante, es básicamente _encantadora. _

- Veo que necesitas asistencia para alimentarte.- comenta Loki, siguiendo la línea de Amora y ¿_en serio ahora empezarán a completar las frases del otro?_

Ja- ja. Thor no siente la menor diversión, pero cuando una figura alta aparece en escena, acercándose por la espalda del rubio, la diversión parece enfriarse un poco en la parejita y el gesto de Loki deja de verse tan relajado como hasta ahora. Victor Von Doom saluda toscamente a Thor y ni siquiera disimula el gesto de extrañeza cuando ve a Loki, quien no le devuelve el saludo, y mira a su derecha en una evidente búsqueda de escape.

- Hey, Victor querido, años que no te veía. Mi hermana dice que ahora eres el capitán del equipo de fútbol, ¿qué tal va eso?- dice Amora, asiendo el brazo de Victor y alejándolo, evidentemente notando la actitud de Loki, a quien le dice por sobre el hombro.- Ha sido un encanto conocerte, nos veremos pronto.

Les ven alejarse en silencio, Thor pensativo ante la escena pasada. Sabe que Victor y Loki tuvieron un conflicto, pero definitivamente entre ellos hay una suerte de tensión por ambas partes que le gustaría saber su origen. Supone que si le pregunta a bocajarro a Loki no conseguirá nada aparte de molestarle ,y por primera vez Thor, evalúa analizar un plan más reflexivo en vez de sólo ir a la fuente directa. Está inmerso en sus divagaciones, cuando Loki le jala con un poco de brusquedad del brazo.

- ¡Odinson! ¿me estás escuchando?

Supone que está un poco ebrio, porque no se ha dado cuenta de que Loki lleva unos momentos tratando de decirle algo.- Lo siento, estaba ido…

- Lo sé.- dice Loki en tono seco.- Te preguntaba que dónde está el baño.

Thor le hace un gesto al notar que el volumen de la música ha subido repentinamente, lo que parecía imposible pero está pasando, así que le indica que le siga y salen del salón empujando a un par demasiado entusiasmados en bailar como para dejarles libre el paso. Todos con quienes se cruzan se ven ya definitivamente borrachos y Thor agradece haber guardado todas las cosas valiosas que esa tropa de delincuentes juveniles pudieran destrozar, especialmente porque él se siente un poco parte de esa tropa y se tropieza en la alfombra del pasillo. Loki suelta un bufido de risa por la nariz, antes de sujetarle para prevenir que caiga, a lo que el rubio le responde con un pequeño empujón amistoso a su hombro.

El baño del pasillo tiene una pequeña fila afuera y Thor se teme que adentro haya alguna pareja manifestándose físicamente su amor, por lo que descarta rápidamente la opción.- Vamos al segundo piso.

Loki le sigue sin rechistar, observando con curiosidad a todo lo que se cruzan, evidentemente poco habituado a la fauna habitual de una fiesta. Es entrañable en cierta forma, la manera en que sus cejas oscuras se arquean con sorpresa al ver al grupo que rodea a una chica que bebé cerveza de un embudo y una manguera unidas artesanalmente. Le dirige escaleras arriba, esquivando personas y vigilando a un par que siguen pareciendo evaluar la opción de arrojarse escaleras abajo en un trineo improvisado hecho de una caja aplastada. Está seguro que madre agradecerá no encontrar menores de edad con la cabeza rota en su casa cuando vuelva.

Abre la puerta de su habitación y la cierra a sus espaldas de inmediato, para evitar el ruido de la música que no le deja ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Permanece con la espalda apoyada contra la puerta, preguntándose dónde rayos dejó su vaso, la figura de Loki débilmente iluminada por la tímida luz de la luna que se filtraba por las cortinas de la ventana.- Prender la luz sería una buena idea.- apunta Loki.- Preferiría no caerme caminando a tientas por tu cuarto.

Es una idea rara esa de tener a Loki Laufeyson en su cuarto y no la repasa demasiado, así que sólo obedece y estira la mano para torpemente accionar el interruptor, que desde luego es una tarea mucho más trabajosa de lo normal. Volver a la luz le hace pestañear rápidamente, mientras trata de adaptar sus pupilas de nuevo a la normalidad. Loki parece un poco mareado también y Thor repentinamente recuerda que el chico bebió de un solo trago un vaso lleno de quién sabe qué cosa.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mal?

- Estoy bien, _mami._- Loki sonríe despectivamente, pero sus mejillas tienen más color del que usualmente lucen sin trago en el cuerpo.

El rubio le saca la lengua, de una manera no muy madura, y voltea para abrir la puerta del baño. Loki se ha quedado un poco atrás y le dirige una mirada apreciativa a la habitación.- Esto está bastante ordenado.

- ¿Pensaste que vivía en un basurero?- Thor le dirigió una mirada fulminante.

- Algo así. No te ves del tipo limpio.

Thor abre la boca para replicar ofendido pero Loki se está riendo, y entonces todo parece estar bien, no hubo reales intenciones de ofender. Se da cuenta que últimamente captar los leves matices en los comentarios mordaces del otro es mucho más rápido y le exige menos atención, sólo percibe la intención en la voz del otro. De todos modos le arroja un calcetín que encuentra a mano en su escritorio y que Loki esquiva apenas.- Okey, eso confirma mi punto.

Loki sigue observando con atención su entorno y se ríe un poco ante una de las fotos en la pared, en la que un Thor de cinco años, todo mejillas sonrosadas y falta de dientes, sonríe enfundado en un traje de árbol no muy bien hecho por una madre con pocas habilidades manuales. Thor le ve sonreír mientras toca el marco de la foto con las yemas de sus largos y pálidos dedos, la burla bailando en su gesto. – Veo que tuviste un papel imprescindible.

- Fui árbol número DOS. Esa obra habría sido nada sin mí.- comentó Thor luciendo orgulloso y sintiéndose complacido al obtener una carcajada de Loki, que dejó caer su cuello atrás y le dio una vista interesante de su clavícula apenas visible entre el cuello de su camisa de franela.

- Eres un fanfarrón, Odinson.

Para cuando finalmente logró conducirle hasta el baño, burlas mediante a casi cada objeto que encontraron a su paso, incluyendo esa vergonzosa foto de su versión bebé durmiendo desnudo en el barro (que incluye una aparatosa historia que a madre le encanta contar y que Fandral saca a colación cada vez que puede). Prende la luz del baño, mientras busca mentalmente donde puede haber algún tipo de detergente que le sirva para sacar la salsa barbacoa de su camisa. No le presta atención a nada más, concentrado en su inspección, cuando se le ocurre que quizá un poco de jabón o pasta de dientes tenga el mismo efecto que detergente para la ropa. Es más, está seguro que funciona, y que todo esto de que existan tantos productos de limpieza distintos es solamente una efectiva estrategia comercial.

Se está desabotonando la camisa distraídamente, para poder meterla al lavamanos y lavarla de manera concienzuda, cuando el ligero carraspeo a su costado le detiene a mitad de la labor.- Ehh, ¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo?

Loki le observa, con expresión desconcertada, cruzando los brazos mientras se apoya en el lavamanos de loza donde él pretende meter su camisa favorita. Le devuelve la mirada, confundido.- Pretendo lavar mi camisa ¿por?

- ¿Y es necesario que lo hagas conmigo dentro?- Loki se oye bastante ofendido y sus cejas están muy fruncidas, formando una ligera arruga en su frente.

- Dijiste que querías venir al baño.- apunta Thor señalando a su alrededor, hasta indicar el W.C.- Aquí es por si no los has notado.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué estás dentro.

Están atrapados en una especie de bucle lingüístico para lo que Thor no tiene tiempo, así que sólo se termina de desabotonar la camisa y la está sacando de sus hombros cuando el chico menor vuelve a hablar, en un tono bastante agudo.- _QUÉ-ESTÁS-HACIENDO._

Hace muchas pausas entre cada palabra y Thor a estas alturas está comenzando a irritarse. Se termina de sacar la prenda de ropa y se la muestra a Loki, como no estando seguro de que el chico entienda de lo que está hablando.- ¿Qué te parece a ti?

- Quiero usar el baño.- declara Loki. Thor sólo se encoge de hombros.

- Hazlo, yo lavaré esto aquí…

- Usar el baño, contigo por fuera.

- ¿Qué, nunca has usado los urinarios de la escuela? Es lo mismo.

- No lo es. Aquí está esa cosa.- señala la maciza puerta de madera oscura.- Que da privacidad ¿sabías eso?

Loki está volviendo a usar ese tono mitad condescendencia mitad sarcasmo de los inicios de todo este asunto, así que Thor opta por ignorarlo, no pudiendo sacarse de la cabeza la idea que mientras más tiempo pasa esa mancha en su camisa, menos probable es que logre sacarla. Así que sólo avanza hacia el lavamanos, que casualmente está ubicado justo detrás de Loki, quien no hace el menor gesto de moverse y le observa con sus enormes ojos verdes llenos de reproche.

Siente una ligera brisa fría en su espalda desnuda que hace se le erice la piel, pensando que quizá debió tomar una polera de repuesto antes de empezar a lavar la antigua, pero ya no lo hizo. Loki se ve incómodo y cuando Thor está apenas a un paso, está derechamente ruborizado.

- ¿Qué haces?

Al ser algo más alto, Thor observa al otro chico desde arriba, la forma en que frunce los labios y arrisca la nariz con molestia al notar su cercanía, y la forma en que sus brazos cruzados deja ver cuán crispadas están sus manos. La camisa color verde parece intensificar el color de sus ojos de algún modo, y Thor se siente un poco fascinado por la forma en que Loki pestañea rápidamente, como tratando de acostumbrarse a la imagen de Thor tan en primer plano.

- Lavar mi camisa, te lo dije.- repite Thor y su voz está mucho más ronca de lo habitual.

Es raro mirar a alguien tan de cerca. Los ojos de Loki no son de un solo color de verde, sino que el iris pareciera estar formado por distintos tramados de verde, unos más oscuros que otro, que le dan una tonalidad fascinante. Tiene las pupilas dilatadas, como los de un gato en la oscuridad, que les dan una apariencia más oscura que su habitual tonalidad clara y para cuando Thor se da cuenta, está inclinado y la respiración agitada de Loki es perfectamente audible desde su posición. Se sorprende de notar que su propia respiración es tan agitada como si viniera de correr una maratón.

Loki le resiste la mirada unos momentos, pero no dice nada más. Su postura es rígida, como dispuesto a saltar al menor movimiento, pero no se aparta y tan sólo le mira. Thor siente que está esperando algo, al igual que él mismo, aunque no sepa qué exactamente están esperando. Se inclina un poco más y esta vez los mechones oscuros de Loki le rozan la frente y su nariz está tan cerca que con sólo sacar la lengua podría tocarla.

Se observan por unos segundos, antes que Loki parezca vencido por una fuerza irresistible y cierre los ojos, mientras se pasa la lengua por sus labios, en un rápido movimiento que probablemente no pensó antes de hacer, pero que causa que Thor termine de cruzar la distancia y toque con los labios la humedad que dejó la lengua de Loki medio segundo atrás. Le besa, en un toque rápido, que parece más una descarga eléctrica que un beso y siente como Loki ligeramente se inclina hacia él, intensificando un poco el contacto.

La alarma se prende en su cabeza, mientras siente que la piel le quema y le cuesta recordar que ni siquiera trae su camisa, pero que el calor que siente se equipara a andar con tres abrigos al mismo tiempo. Está besando a Loki, en su baño, su casa, su cumpleaños, todo Asgard repartida en el lugar, ebrios, sus amigos, la apuesta. _La apuesta_. Abre los ojos, que no sabe en qué momento ha cerrado, y ver la manera en que los párpados cerrados de Loki proyectan la sombra de sus espesas pestañas negras sobre los pómulos, le causa una sensación rara en el estómago.

_Tienes que llevarlo al baile, no hacer que se abra de piernas. _

Es como una sirena de ambulancias en su cabeza y aunque su cuerpo parece resistirse con todas sus fuerzas, como si cada poro estuviera impregnado de material magnetizado y Loki fuera el norte, el punto cardinal de su brújula, se aparta. Loki no abre los ojos, pero su cuerpo inconscientemente sigue el movimiento y se inclina hacia él como siguiéndole.

Dura un segundo, antes que el chico menor abra los ojos, horrorizado y su gesto se descomponga. Hay una rabia creciendo desde el fondo y sus brazos antes cruzados, caen rígidos a sus costados, las manos empuñadas, evidentemente un grito por tronar en su garganta. Está furioso y ofendido y los ojos le brillan de ira. Abre la boca y Thor está seguro que le destrozará con sus palabras como una serpiente con su veneno.

Antes que una sola palabra alcance a escapar de los labios de Loki, que parece temblar de pura rabia líquida, Thor se inclina por segunda vez y le atrapa en un beso, le obliga a abrir la boca con la lengua y el alivio que siente cuando la sorpresa hace mella y Loki le permite el acceso, es parecida a la que debe sentir un náufrago al avistar tierra. Le desliza la lengua por la boca, choca un poco con sus dientes y para cuando alza la mano y la dirige firmemente a la nuca coronada de cabello negro, no se pregunta en qué momento dejó caer su camisa y tan sólo hunde la mano en el cuello, cuyo calor ya experimentó una vez, y se presiona firmemente contra el otro hasta acorralarlo contra la fría cerámica del lavamanos.

Su voz interior chilla _ESTÁS BESANDO A LAUFEYSON Y TE GUSTA. _A veces le gustaría que su voz interior se pareciera más a Sif y menos a Fandral.

**A/N: **Hasta aquí quedamos. Espero les haya gustado y creo que es más largo que los anteriores Tenía tantas ganas de escribir este capítulo y de que pasara todo esto, que creo me he dejado mil cosas en el tintero, pero nada, ojalá haya ido acorde a lo que esperaban, me tiene un poco nerviosa porque es un capítulo muy importante. Espero haya tenido suficiente alcohol y Thorki como era necesario.

* Edito, por que se habían perdido las separaciones. Y por favor, no odien Fandral jaja de verdad, no quiero demonizarlo en la historia, sólo es un poco idiota, como todos los chicos de diecisiete años.

Por la falta de tiempo, le di una sola revisada rápida, así que cualquier horrorosidad que se me haya escapado, me avisan. Cualquier cosa, quedo atenta a sus comentarios :) Un beso gigante, nos leemos la otra semana!


	7. Mentira piadosa

**A/N:** Esto fue crónica de una muerte anunciada. De hecho, la semana antepasada cuando dije que quizá me atrasaba fue considerando que estaba yendo a clases en la Universidad y en mi segunda semana de trabajo, lo que ya complicaba un poco las cosas. Lo que olvidé por completo, fue que el fin de semana pasad estaba un festival de música de dos días para el que tenía entrada, entonces todo se postergó aún más de lo pensado. Pero mis disculpas :( de verdad estuve super estresada queriendo actualizar.

Este capítulo va casi sin revisión. Si me esperaba hasta tener tiempo para revisarlo y arrepentirme al ver cómo estaba, nunca vería la luz y lo que menos quiero, es abandonar la historia. Pero por si ven unos errores garrafales, perdónenlos y me avisan para corregirlos cuanto tenga tiempo.

Gracias a quienes comentan, favoritean, siguen o simplemente leen. Un agradecimiento grande a **ari-chan, Vane y bjork**, que no pude agradecerles por interno, y también para quienes se atrevieron a comentar por primera vez :3 emoción máxima. Os amo, os quiero, os adoro.

**Capítulo Siete: Mentira piadosa**

Cuando en un futuro le pregunten respecto al denominado 'célebre incidente del baño', Loki responderá firmemente y sin lugar a dudas, que él se resistió al repentino embate sexual de Thor. No que alguien vaya a creerle en ese futuro, ni que alguien pudiera creerle si le viera en ese momento, acorralado contra el lavabo por la mole rubia. De todas maneras, Loki puede jurar por su madre y por todos los dioses conocidos, que él se resistió. En serio.

No al comienzo, claro. ¿Quién iba a poder resistirse a algo tan inesperado? Desde luego que no vio venir el acercamiento, muy distraído por la forma en que Thor se estaba desnudando, presuntamente para poder lavar su camisa. Era una excusa muy rara y Loki se pilló observando con curiosidad la manera en que la piel dorada de Thor se estiraba sobre músculos muy bien definidos, acompañando el movimiento que hicieron sus brazos para sacarse la camisa. El rugby evidentemente era un deporte muy efectivo para desarrollar la musculatura, Thor podía dar fe de ello, con la forma torneada de sus hombros y sus bíceps marcados. Loki se obligó a volver a la realidad y apartar la vista cuando tuvo el extraño impulso de tocar con sus dedos la silueta de una vena en el antebrazo del rubio, que le estaba llamando a gritos.

Lo siguiente que sucede es que los ojos azules luminosos de Thor están muy cerca y él no alcanza a reaccionar, ya sea de alejarle o de apartarse de su camino, sólo puede mirarle, sintiendo como la respiración del otro deja de ser un apagado murmullo a la distancia y se convierte en aire caliente descendiendo justamente sobre sus labios. No pudo resistirse en ese preciso momento, pillado de improviso por la repentina falta de espacio entre él y Thor, la brutal certeza de que esa vaga onda cálida a su alrededor de hecho emanaba de la piel desnuda del rubio, la manera en que su cabello aparece como una cortina dorada cuando Thor finalmente se inclina y toca sus labios con los propios.

No alcanza a ser un beso, es apenas un contacto. Loki no recuerda en qué momento cerró los ojos ¿Fue antes del semi-beso o después de? Es una suerte de nueva medición del tiempo, un antes y un después entre este contacto íntimo entre él y Thor. Sin hacer el movimiento conscientemente, su cuerpo busca al del rubio y se inclina en su búsqueda, intensificando el contacto en el momento exacto en que el chico mayor parece arrepentirse de su acción y retrocede, dejándole a Loki sólo un montón de frío donde antes estuvo el calor corporal de Thor. Loki besa el aire los dos segundos exactos que su cerebro demora en reaccionar y para cuando vuelve a abrir los ojos, la ira le hace ver todo en rojo.

Una vez cuando niño, le escribió una carta declarando su amor a una chica de la escuela llamada Angrboda, carta que de algún modo Balder y amigos encontraron y repartieron copias por todo el colegio. Loki tenía once años y consideró la posibilidad objetiva de suicidarse dejando de respirar voluntariamente, con tal de no tener que aparecer en la escuela a enfrentar el horror. Pero como no podía decirle a su madre la verdad, bajo el riesgo de que la mujer apareciera pantufla en mano en la escuela, dispuesta a disciplinar a todos los mequetrefes que atormentaban a su hijo, tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón e ir a clases. Aun cuando estuvo tentado de tirarse frente a un auto y romperse un par de costillas y una pierna (sacrificio que le pareció completamente válido), tuvo que aguantar semanas de tormento por los pasillos de Asgard, con los chicos citándole partes de su ridícula carta y Angrboda luciendo una aterrada incomodidad en su presencia. Incluso en esa época, Loki no se sintió tan humillado como en estos momentos frente a Thor.

Porque siempre supo que éste era el verdadero asunto, que toda esta pantomima tenía un solo motivo, y que ahora Thor comenzará a reír y quizá del armario salten sus amigos para burlarse. _Caíste_. _Caíste. Laufeyson cayó en la trampa._Todo ha sido una broma y Loki está dispuesto a llegar a los golpes esta vez, piensa mientras empuña las manos con fuerza y se teme estar a punto de comenzar a hiperventilar. Thor le está mirando fijamente y Loki siente que _algo,_ que no sabía que estaba ahí, bien dentro suyo, se acaba de romper en mil pedacitos, y es como si de nuevo tuviera once años y mucho miedo de ir a la escuela. Las ganas de llorar sólo están aplacadas por la ira, que se esgrime como una emoción demoledora, mientras ve la expresión insondable de Thor; ya está abriendo la boca para gritar, porque pueden humillarle, pero él no se va a quedar callado…

Entonces Thor cruza la distancia nuevamente, esta vez con mucha mayor determinación, directo al objetivo y le silencia con un beso húmedo, le abre los labios con la lengua y se aprovecha de la improvisada pasividad de Loki, para besarle como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Aquí es cuando apareció la resistencia. Porque Loki no iba a caer dos veces en el mismo truco y la ira todavía está pataleando en su interior, fluctuando por salir; aún cuando la lengua de Thor está haciendo cosas raras con su estómago y actuando balsámicamente sobre su rabia, haciéndole comprender de manera sorpresiva el término "mariposas en el estómago. Haciendo un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, levanta sus manos para empujarle por los hombros y huir lejos del contacto y la humillación. Pero al apoyar las manos y empujar, básicamente se encontró con un montón de piel caliente de Thor, palpitando bajo la yema de sus dedos, kilómetros y kilómetros de piel desnuda que le recuerdan que Thor está desnudo de la cintura para arriba. Es como un tropiezo mental, en que sus manos olvidan la meta y en vez de empujar se deslizan sobre la piel suave de los hombros, rozan las clavículas, se tropiezan con un pezón y finalmente suben hasta enredarse en la nuca rubia de Odinson.

_Así no se puede,_ alcanza a pensar Loki vagamente, mientras Thor anula cualquier espacio posible entre ambos y le sujeta de las caderas. La resistencia se le evapora a toda velocidad, y Loki sólo puede gemir mientras inclina la cabeza hacia la derecha, para permitirle mejor acceso a Thor y besarle con la misma intensidad que está recibiendo.

Envuelve los brazos en torno al poderoso cuello de Thor, gesto que el rubio recibe como un mensaje de aprobación y de proseguir con renovadas fuerzas, pues le muerde el labio inferior, obligándole a responder el beso a su ritmo: lapidante, seguro, con firmeza, sin prisas, el sabor del tequila vagando de una boca a otra.

Está en una fiesta, con todos los asgardianos presentes, Victor Von Doom, los amigos de Thor, mucho tequila, en el baño, contra un lavabo, besándose con Thor Odinson. Es tan ridículo, que no le queda más que encogerse metafóricamente de hombros y seguirle besando, porque simplemente no se le ocurre ningún plan en lo absoluto mejor que ése.

* * *

><p>La alarma en su cabeza se apagó en el momento en que Loki movió tentativamente su lengua contra la suya, en un ritmo cadencioso y lento, que básicamente apagó cualquier mecanismo en la mente de Thor que no fuera la instintiva necesidad de besar a Loki. Para ser algo que<em> supuestamente<em> no le había cruzado la mente con anterioridad, resulta raramente natural ahora, como dos piezas que están encajando finalmente en el rompecabezas general.

Siente contra su torso la textura suave de franela de la camisa que Loki viste, mientras desliza la mano derecha bajo la tela y finalmente se topa con la superficie sedosa de la espalda de Loki, dibuja la silueta de su cintura y sigue con los dedos la sutil hendidura de las vértebras formando el camino de su columna, embriagado por la calidez de la piel del otro chico. Por mientras su mano izquierda está ocupada en el cuello del menor, reposando en un lugar que ya antes tocó, en ese día que ahora suena tan lejano, en el campo de deportes de la escuela. Es como si todo eso fuera parte de una vida pasada que no reconoce ahora, y no creería a nadie que le dijera que eso fue hace menos de una semana atrás. La piel se estremece bajo su tacto, mientras forma círculos invisibles con el pulgar, justo sobre el lugar en el cuello de Loki en que se siente el fantasma rítmico de su pulso, ahora desbocado, el beso intensificándose en cuestión de segundos y les hace jadear a ambos por falta de aire.

Se separan unos momentos, ojos abiertos fijos en el otro, las pupilas de Loki tan dilatadas que es como si tuviera los ojos negros y no de ese verde resplandeciente que tan bien conoce. Thor sonríe suavemente mientras le delinea los labios con un dedo, siguiendo la curva delicada de su labio inferior, allí donde la piel es un poco rasposa y finalmente roza el centro del labio, todavía húmedo. Loki saca la lengua y le lame con procacidad, a lo que Thor no le queda nada más por hacer que volver a inclinarse y besarle, porque cualquier otra cosa en ese momento suena completamente antinatural.

Hay algo instintivo en su deseo de estar más cerca aún cuando la física elemental indica que simplemente ya no se puede más, pero de todos modos empuja contra Loki, sosteniéndole firmemente de la espalda, imponiendo su presencia sin posibilidad de abrirse ningún espacio entre ambos. Loki le muerde el labio inferior con más fuerza de la esperada y le arranca un gemido mitad sorpresa mitad agrado, pero el chico menor le lame rápidamente como resarciendo el daño, en un gesto que resulta tan sensual que es inevitable jadear y cambiar el rumbo de sus besos, bajando sus labios descuidadamente por la barbilla de Loki, hasta inclinarse a besar el punto exacto en que se une la oreja y el cuello del otro chico, que se estremece bajo sus labios. Si le muerde en ese momento, es porque se da cuenta, como una repentina epifanía, que en esos días lejanos en que comenzó a hablar con Loki, esto era exactamente lo que estaba deseando: tener la oportunidad de morder y marcar la perfecta sinuosidad inmaculada de su cuello, apenas visible generalmente bajo sus sempiternas bufanda, una especie de misterio fascinante que ahora tiene permitido descubrir. Roza con las uñas la formación montañosa de sus clavículas, mientras desabotona el botón superior de la camisa a cuadros, que le impide continuar su exploración rumbo al sur. Loki sólo se inclina hacia él y le besa de nuevo, imponiendo esta vez él un ritmo suave y desesperante que Thor acata, sintiendo que la cabeza le da vueltas, sin tener el tequila nada que ver esta vez.

Ocupadas sus manos, una en la camisa de Loki (y sus botones que parecen ser a prueba de borrachos), otra en la cintura cálida del chico, cuela una pierna entre las del otro, buscando hacerse sitio, su cuerpo inconscientemente articulando una forma de estar más cerca. Ambos se retuercen un poco, una maraña de brazos y besos, buscando calzar, hasta que Loki consigue pasar la mayor parte del peso de su cuerpo al lavabo, separando las piernas para permitirle encajar, permitiendo que sus caderas choquen y se acoplen de manera tan exacta que es absurdo pensar que sea una coincidencia. Thor jadea ruidosamente al finalmente sentirse entre las piernas de Loki, los muslos de éste rodeando sus piernas, obligándole a empujar por segunda vez contra el cuerpo del otro, arremetida que Loki recibe sin claudicar y sólo le muerde los labios como única respuesta. Para cuando empuja por una tercera vez, ya angustiado por una necesidad repentina de tener más contacto, deja caer sus manos de sus respectivas funciones en el cuerpo de Loki, hasta descender directamente sobre el trasero del otro, que pega un respingo por la sorpresa pero no rechaza el contacto. Le sacude una corriente eléctrica que va directo de cada una de sus terminales nerviosas hasta su erección, desde el momento en que simplemente acuna las nalgas del otro con sus manos y aprieta con suavidad, levantándole del suelo apenas unos centímetros haciendo que Loki prácticamente tenga que estar en puntillas de pie para mantenerse en esa posición. Pero sus erecciones se alinean y es perfecto, encontrándose a través de las cada vez más innecesarias capas de ropa, la falta de aire entre ambos siendo una repentina realidad cuando Loki jadea y esconde el rostro en su cuello, gimiendo bajito justo en su oído.

Thor jadea aún más audiblemente si es posible y si fuera capaz de recordar el hecho de que en efecto hay un montón de gente en la casa que pudiera cruzar el umbral del baño en cualquier momento, le extrañaría que no estuvieran ya buscando la fuente de tanto ruido. Pero en vez de eso, empuja una vez más contra el cuerpo de Loki, firme bajo sus manos y le besa el cuello, que sigue constantemente llamándole, como invitándole a dejar una marca que sea innegable a la mañana siguiente. Pero Loki no se queja y no será Thor quien se preocupe de esas minucias, demasiado ocupado en disfrutar la forma en que el chico menor se aferra a su espalda, tratando de mantener el equilibrio, una de sus piernas prácticamente enroscada en su muslo derecho.

La siguiente embestida le hace ser casi dolorosamente consciente de la tela rígida de los pantalones de jeans que visten ambos, pero resulta un alivio precario a la necesidad que ambos sienten de tocar al otro cuanto puedan. Afirma una mano en el lavabo tras Loki, para evitar que las piernas le fallen cuando el otro chico desliza los labios por su cuello repartiendo un camino de pequeños besos, siendo un consolador soporte la loza fría que le impide derrumbarse bajo las atenciones de Loki.

La mordida en su cuello es una invitación a no detenerse, sus manos en los glúteos firmes de Loki, comenzando a sospechar que _no es suficiente_ y que definitivamente hay demasiada tela de más entre ambos. Estira la mano para buscar un punto de equilibrio que le permita acabar con esas limitaciones y, si es necesario, arrancar con los dientes cremalleras y botones. Su mano se cierra firmemente en torno al tubo del grifo buscando soporte, Loki jadea en su oído como un animalito herido, ambas erecciones frotándose dolorosamente, el crujido ligeramente metálico…

Entonces hay un ruido estrepitoso bastante parecido al que debió oír Noé antes del diluvio universal. Al mismo tiempo, Loki chilla por la sorpresa y le empuja, provocando que Thor enrede su pie en la camisa que él mismo dejó caer en algún momento que no recuerda, dé medio paso en reversa y finalmente se desplome, con todo y Loki encima, el agua cayendo como una lluvia sobre ellos. Caen torpemente sobre las baldosas del baño, el grifo roto a espaldas del menor formando un verdadero aguacero, Loki a horcajadas sobre Thor, sus ojos verdes reluciendo por la sorpresa. Mientras, Thor sólo puede gruñir, tanto por el dolor del golpe en la espalda al caer, como por la repentina y absurda interrupción al que hasta ahora fuera el mejor plan de cumpleaños del mundo.

- Creo que me rompí la espalda.- susurra, su voz apenas un sonido ronco que le cuesta reconocer como propia.

- Creo que también rompiste tu baño.- le responde Loki, aún sin atinar a moverse.

El agua sigue cayendo a su alrededor, principalmente sobre Loki, que ya tiene el cabello mojado y los bordes de la camisa adhiriéndose a sus costados, revelando la delicada complexión de su cintura. El eterno mechón rebelde se escapó nuevamente de su estricto peinado y ahora cruza el rostro perplejo de Loki, como una sombra contra la pulcra blancura de sus mejillas. Thor levanta una mano a pesar de todo el dolor de espalda que implica el movimiento (_mañana esto va a doler)_ y aparta el cabello que obstruye la visión completa del rostro del otro, la leve sensación de deja vu inevitable en su cabeza al recordar cuando una vez su mano ya hizo el mismo camino. El día en el campo de juego, cuando sintió la necesidad de apartar por sí mismo ese mechón de cabello, los ojos verdes de Loki abriéndose en sorpresa al igual que ahora. Loki se paraliza, pero permite que Thor simplemente enganche el mechón tras su oreja y recorra el camino de vuelta, marcando con sus dedos la caracola perfecta de su lóbulo, el nacimiento del cabello, la calidez de su cuello ahora con pequeñas huellas de besos que definitivamente dejarán marca al día siguiente, las líneas rectas de su barbilla, su labio inferior…

Loki reacciona repentinamente y se levanta de un salto con brusquedad. El momento se ha roto, están de nuevo en medio de una fiesta en pleno apogeo, en un baño a segundos de ser declarado zona de catástrofe. Thor suspira, tanto por la repentina distancia con el otro como por el dolor lacerante en su espalda. No le queda más que dejar caer su mano de vuelta sobre las baldosas húmedas y lejos de la piel del otro chico, pensando en la posibilidad cierta de haberse roto algo en la caída.

No puede regodearse demasiado en el dolor que siente en cada una de sus vértebras, pues Loki está de pie, mojado y con expresión aterrada, pareciendo un ciervo herido dispuesto a huir a la menor posibilidad.- Creo que debería irme…

- ¡No!- Thor se oye quizá demasiado brusco o demasiado desesperado y trata de suavizarse.- Digo, creo que me rompí algo… deberías ayudarme. O llamar al 911.

- Sólo fue una caída, Thor.- Loki alza ambas cejas.- ¿Qué clase de rudo rugbista eres tú?

- Una muy deplorable.- admite Thor, pensando que al menos Loki no se está yendo. Tiene el cabello húmedo y los labios enrojecidos por los besos.- Deberías ayudarme.

Loki parece dudar. Le mira y es casi visible la disyuntiva en su interior, mientras pasa el peso del cuerpo de un pie a otro, la camisa desabrochada hasta la mitad del pecho revelando una interesante porción de piel cremosa. Thor está pensando cómo colaborar en una decisión favorable a su causa, cuando por el umbral de la puerta aparecen dos borrosas figuras.

Sif y Fandral vienen abrazados y arrastrando los pies, no muy claro acerca de quién está ayudando a quién a caminar, la chica riendo y Fandral le está apartando el pelo de la cara con dulzura. A Thor le dan ganas de revolver los ojos, de no ser porque la situación se vuelve crítica, cuando sus amigos les ven y pasan la mirada desconcertada de uno a otro, del mismo modo que Thor y Loki se la devuelven con horror. Los cuatro se miran por momentos eternos, hasta que Fandral suelta la cintura de Sif para reírse a carcajadas, sin dejar de mirar a Thor, que trata de incorporarse y calmar la situación. Eso, hasta que Sif da dos pasos, se arrodilla solemnemente, y procede a vomitar en el w.c.

Los siguientes minutos se convierten en una rara sucesión de eventos desagradables. Sif vomita, con bastante dignidad, sujetando su propio cabello, el sonido del agua cayendo del grifo roto actuando como perfecto telón de fondo. Fandral grita y trata de ayudar a Sif, pero el agua ya está formando pozas, así que se resbala al tratar de avanzar apresuradamente en su dirección. Al mismo tiempo, Thor trata de obviar su dolor de espalda y levantarse, tanto para evitar la huída de Loki como para ayudar a Sif y evitar que la situación se escape de las manos, justo antes de que Fandral en medio de su tropiezo, enrede un pie en la camisa de Thor (_camisa del demonio_), que sigue en el suelo, y caiga directamente sobre las rodillas de Thor. El dueño de casa aúlla de dolor ante el nada despreciable peso de Fandral aterrizando sobre su ya maltrecha humanidad, y pierde todo avance en su regreso a la añorada verticalidad, volviendo a caer de espaldas con un quejido. Por momentos hay demasiados pies y manos y risitas borrachas de Fandral, como para poder recuperar la compostura en el corto plazo (_somos como los Tres Chiflados ¿los recuerdan?)_, por lo que para cuando Thor logra sacarse de encima a Fandral, levantarse y verificar que de hecho Sif ya se recuperó y está dignamente cepillándose los dientes ante el grifo roto, Loki ya ha desaparecido de la casa Odinson sin dejar rastro.

* * *

><p>Thor suele usar un concepto para los días que son como el sábado después de su cumpleaños. Han usado ese término durante años con sus amigos y a estas alturas ya tiene un significado unívoco para los cinco. <em>Resaca moral<em>.

Es cuando no sólo despiertas con la boca amarga por el sabor a alcohol y los oídos golpeteando como si aún siguiera la música estruendosa, y cada sonido es como un zapateo directo en su cerebro. Sumado a estos síntomas físicos, también hay una alta carga de culpabilidad y arrepentimiento, de tener breves flash-back de la noche anterior y tan sólo poder agarrarse la cabeza y preguntar _¿En qué mierda estaba pensando cuando hice eso?_

Sif la tuvo en esa lejana fiesta en que el tequila la arrastró a demostrarle al mundo que no le tenía miedo a nada y que eso desembocara por algún confuso motivo, en besar a la persona más a mano, que resultó ser Fandral. Un beso rodeados por un corro de quinceañeros borrachos vitoreándoles y silbando. El día siguiente fue resumido en resaca moral y cientos de amenazas a los presentes en la fiesta, todas bastante convincentes.

Volstagg tuvo resaca moral el día a los catorce años que bebió tanta cerveza que terminó vomitando en la piscina de Fandral, frente a los padres de éste, que estaban en una cordial barbacoa de domingo. Le habían robado unas cervezas a los adultos para beberlas ocultos en la cochera, pero Volstagg terminó perdiéndose camino al baño y provocando la bochornosa situación.

En cuanto a Hogun, su carácter algo más reservado había hecho casi nula su experiencia con las resacas morales. Hasta el cumpleaños del año pasado de Darcy Lewis, donde una vez más el tequila hizo su efecto, y el chico asiático terminó haciendo un striptease sobre la mesa de centro de la casa, en medio de un ejército de porristas que alentaban su performance. La cantidad de fotos y vídeos, la mayoría tomados por Fandral, del evento, causaron que la resaca moral de Hogun adquiriera ribetes épicos y se alejara de las fiestas durante meses.

Bueno, Dios sabe que Fandral ha tenido resacas morales. Básicamente fin de semana por medio. Últimamente ya no le importa mucho y ya ni siquiera las distingue de las normales.

Esta vez es el turno de Thor, y lo sabe apenas abre los ojos y se queja a media voz al sentir el latigazo de dolor en la base de su columna. Rueda para ponerse boca arriba, deseando no haber nacido y maldiciendo a la cantidad absurda de pájaros que ha decidido hacer nidos en su patio trasero. Escucha un gemido a media voz proveniente de su derecha, al tiempo que la cara de Sif emerge de una pila de almohadones en el suelo.- ¿Los pájaros siempre cantan así de fuerte?- gime frunciendo el ceño.

- Sólo cuando hay tequila de por medio.- comenta el bulto al otro lado de Thor, que revela los rasgos asiáticos de Hogun.

- ¿Es necesario que hablen tan fuerte?- gime una nueva voz, esta vez Fandral, asomándose desde la parte superior de la cama, con los ojos inyectados en sangre.- Hay gente pensando en el suicidio por aquí.

- Deseo morir.- susurra Thor, frotándose el entrecejo con los nudillos.

Por toda respuesta, la mole pelirroja en el futón junto a la puerta, exhala un largo ronquido. La capacidad de seguir durmiendo pese a todo de Volstagg es envidiable y Hogun no parece ser capaz de resistirse de lanzarle una zapatilla para acabar con su feliz sueño.

- Oh, por los mil demonios, la cabeza me va a reventar.- exclama Volstagg apenas abre los ojos y se enrosca sobre sí mismo.

- Bienvenido a mis pesadillas.- replica Thor, evaluando la posibilidad de levantarse y expulsar a Fandral de su cama para poder tomar su sitio. Y dormir diez días de corrido.

Sif se levanta con paso tembloroso, el cabello desgreñado y expresión descompuesta.- Creo que voy a ducharme. O a vomitar. En el orden que sea.- susurra mientras camina zigzagueante hacia la puerta de la habitación.

Thor va a comentarle que puede usar su baño para ducharse, cuando el golpe de realidad le llega de lleno, una bofetada en plena cara, azotándole como un puñetazo de pura resaca moral. El grifo roto, haber tenido que cortar la llave de paso para que dejara de correr el agua, haber besado a Loki en su baño. Una suerte de carraspeo mental le hace retractarse, porque lo que hubo entre ellos estuvo _varios kilómetros_ más adelante de ser un simple beso y se estremece al tratar de imaginar qué habría pasado si el grifo no se hubiera roto, si él no se hubiese tropezado, si Sif y Fandral no hubiesen irrumpido…

Muchos "Si". Lo certero es que besar a Loki estuvo bastante lejos de ser la experiencia terrorífica que pudo haber pensado en algún momento y el escalofrío de ansiedad que le recorre ante la vocecita en su cabeza que sugiere que quizá besarle una segunda vez no _sería nada de malo_, le revela que está en graves problemas. Esto no tenía que ser así.

Él no tenía que besar a Loki. No tenía que encontrarle agradable, ni divertirse en su presencia, ni tener ganas de verle. Ni besarle, por si no ha quedado suficientemente claro. Él sólo tenía que llevarle al baile y hacerle reina por motivos que ahora suenan absurdos e insuficientes. Pero ése era el plan.

Ha dado muchos pasos en falso y ahora está atrapado en su propia telaraña de errores. La idea de retroceder en el plan original es tentadora, pero la incertidumbre del qué hacer después de eso le golpea en el estómago. Hasta donde él sabe, Loki puede estar en esos mismos instantes odiándole en su casa mientras le pincha alfileres a un muñeco vudú con su foto.

- Eh, Odinson, que queremos la historia completa.- la voz de Volstagg le trae a la realidad de golpe.

- ¿Uh?

- Lo de Laufeyson, capullo.- Fandral suena festivo.- ¿Qué se traían encerrados en el baño?

Thor no sabía que era capaz de enrojecer como una colegiala hasta ese momento. Se pasa una mano por la cara tanto para disimular como para ganar tiempo.- No estábamos encerrados.

- No traías camisa.

Hogun suelta un _Uhhhh_ muy extenso que representa bastante bien la sorpresa de ese dato que Thor no sabe cómo negar. _Es que mi camisa estaba sucia_ suena como la peor respuesta del mundo y Thor se pregunta sinceramente si acaso la noche anterior no estaba buscando excusas para desnudarse y acorralar a Loki. Le da escalofríos pensar en su alter ego borracho planeando cosas de ese calibre.

- Es difícil de explicar.

Por su gesto, parece que Fandral va a insistir en el punto, pero Volstagg se ha levantado de su cómoda ubicación en el futón y se deja caer sobre el chico de bigotes, que grita y se queja de media docena de costillas rotas, mientras patalea para quitárselo de encima.

- Ya, rubiecito, es la hora de la verdad.- Hogun apoya el mentón en una mano y le mira con curiosidad.- ¿Tenemos reina del baile o no?

Los tres pares de ojos están fijos en él y Thor se permite por unos segundos mirar el techo y calibrar su respuesta. No sabe exactamente qué significó lo de anoche y puede ser que Loki esté en pie de guerra, listo para golpearle por su atrevimiento. Una parte pequeña y optimista de su cerebro comenta que quizá está de ánimos para repetir, pero se obliga a pensar objetivamente, y sabe que no tiene certezas. No sabe por qué, pero las necesita y por mientras tanto, _debe ganar tiempo. _

Así que sólo esboza una sonrisa de triunfo y levanta un pulgar hacia sus amigos, en señal de afirmación (en un gesto que en la Antigua Roma, el Emperador también usaba para dar el visto bueno para permitir que un león le arrancara la cabeza a un hombre, dato que haría una metáfora bastante apropiada de lo que está por venírsele encima). Pero no lo sabe, así que sólo sonríe y comenta con su voz más segura.- Sí. Ya le invité al baile.

Es un idiota, y lo sabe. Pero mientras sus amigos le vitorean, Volstagg con una rara expresión de incredulidad, Thor sabe que tiene que buscar las respuestas que necesita antes de desvanecer esta mentirilla piadosa que acaba de soltar para apaciguar los ánimos de sus amigos. Sabe quién tiene las respuestas y se teme que esperar hasta el lunes para obtenerlas, simplemente _no es una opción_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Después del terrible atraso, me temo que quizá no era lo que estaban esperando. Mi idea nunca fue dejar tanto suspenso después del asunto del beso, pero ya vemos que no todo funciona como uno espera. Aquí de nuevo está la trama más cargada a Thor, por algún motivo, me sale más frecuentemente ver las cosas de su lado, quizá porque llegaremos a un punto en que todo será desde la perspectiva de Loki.

Siento que pasé de ir super lento, a acelerar mucho en esto jaja pero era una fiesta y había tequila, un beso normal no habría cuadrado. Nada, que cualquier cosa remotamente lemonosa se me resiste un montón y no estoy nada segura de este capítulo, así que me da pudor releerlo. De todos modos ojalá les guste y por si acaso, ya me estoy ordenando con mis múltiples actividades jaja así que ya no debería volver a atrasarme. Insisto que prefiero subir cosas no tan bien revisadas, que puedo arreglar después, a no subir nada, porque ahí me la gana mi procrastinadora interior y no actualizo ni a palos.

Un beso. cualquier cosa, ya saben que estoy atenta. Nos vemos la otra semana contra viento y marea!


	8. En territorio enemigo

**A/N:** Nada. Esta vez ni siquiera tengo una excusa. Y eso es lo peor, porque si bien me atrasé originalmente porque andaba corta de tiempo, la verdad es que después me estanqué. La sequía del escritor en pleno :( ni la más remota gota de inspiración, no lograba recordar a donde iba con esta historia y aunque me sentara dos horas delante de la computadora, nada aparecía. NADA.

Dejo en las notas finales un poco más de explicación, pero mis disculpas por el atraso. :(

Un abrazo gigante y agradecimientos a **Angie Stone, Calipso**, a **ari-chan** por su continuo apoyo, a **Cuencas Vacías** que no le puedo contestar por interno :c pero me alegra que el capítulo le haya animado el día.

**Capítulo 8: En territorio enemigo**

Los domingos donde los Laufeyson son conocidos internacionalmente como el día de la flojera. Madre e hijo se permiten dormir hasta tarde, para ya cerca de medio día acurrucarse en la cama matriarcal de la casa, desayunando tortitas y viendo las caricaturas. A veces Loki insinúa que está demasiado grande para ese ritual, pero no habla realmente en serio. Adora a su madre, aún cuando a veces la única manera de quitársela de encima es en base a portazos y encerrarse en el cuarto, dios sabe que Farbauti no es precisamente una mujer que capte las sutiles necesidades de privacidad de un adolescente.

Ya la hora de las caricaturas acabadas y su madre en la cocina analizando si vale la pena el esfuerzo de cocinar o mejor ordena una pizza, Loki se recuesta boca abajo en la alfombra de su habitación y lee el último número de The Walking Dead. Pasa las hojas con gesto distraído, sin leer realmente uno solo de los diálogos, mientras frota los pies desnudos contra la superficie felpuda.

Es difícil mantener un ritmo de vida normal y realmente pensar en otras cosas, cuando aproximadamente treinta y seis horas atrás, él estaba besándose con Thor Odinson en un baño (que luego se inundó, por cierto). La idea revolotea una y otra vez en su cabeza, permanentemente escondida detrás de pensamientos más racionales y Loki no sabe cómo hacer frente a este dilema. Pasa una mano por la bufanda que rodea su cuello, prenda que ha insistido desde el día anterior en vestir dentro de la casa, siendo afortunado que su madre le considere un excéntrico por norma general y no haga preguntas al respecto. Desde luego que la última idea que cruza la cabeza de la mujer es que de hecho su hijo está tratando de ocultar un desfile de sonrosados chupetones, que por mucho que con el pasar de las horas estén empalideciendo, Loki se teme que Thor los tatuó a besos contra la piel de su cuello.

Su despertar del sábado fue horrible. La primera resaca en la vida de Loki llegó con dolores palpitantes de cabeza y mal sabor de boca, acompañado por un constante vals de retorcijones de su estómago, que le obligó a arrastrarse de la cama rumbo al baño, por temor a que sus entrañas decidieran devolver todo el tequila que jamás debió beber. Se preguntó tormentosamente qué clase de vástagos masoquistas componía a su generación, que se exponía a esta tortura _todos los fines de semana_ por libre elección y se enfrentó a su reflejo en el espejo con desagrado. El cabello desgreñado, la piel algo verdosa, ojeras, ojos rojos, un chupetón bastante visible justo en la línea de la clavícula. Casi vomita de la impresión, al voltear un poco el rostro y ver la seguidilla de marcas en su cuello y cerca de su oreja, al tiempo que el golpe de recuerdos llegaba a su mente como un choque de trenes. El mareo que acompañó al descubrimiento de los hermosamente olvidados acontecimientos de la noche anterior sólo pudo soportarlo arrastrándose de vuelta a su cama, para acurrucarse en posición fetal y comenzar la letanía de la autocompasión.

Se había besado con un muy borracho Thor Odinson. Un Thor que bien podía haber olvidado el incidente, o también podía _recordarlo_, lo que sonaba por lejos el peor panorama en la cabeza de Loki. Que Thor pudiera recordar como el acorraló contra el lavabo y como Loki, tras una férrea resistencia (¡_porque él se re-sis-tió!)_, en vez de gritar y patalear en defensa de su honor, básicamente se entregó a los brazos de Thor y se dedicó a investigar concienzudamente el laberinto hipnótico de los músculos de su pecho. La idea de que el rubio pudiera recordar todo eso y estuviera en esos momento contándoselo a sus amigos, como una anécdota decadente fruto del alcohol, o peor aún, arrepintiéndose y buscando maneras de negar el suceso, le dejaron descompuesto en la cama todo el día. Se tapó con las mantas hasta la barbilla mientras le decía a su madre que algo le había caído mal y necesitaba reposo, al tiempo que internamente juraba no dejar esa habitación en lo que quedaba de década.

No tiene idea qué está pasando en el cómic, demasiado ocupado en maldecir a su YO del pasado, quien parecía no tener ningún control de sus hormonas y se dedicaba a ser increíblemente estúpido y adolescente. En compañía de Thor Odinson. Ofuscado, cerró la revista y la arrojó lejos de un manotón, para hundir lánguidamente la cabeza entre sus brazos flexionados.

Estaba TAN, pero tan jodido. No tiene idea cómo sobrevivirá en la escuela desde ahora, un ambiente que ya se le antojaba lo suficientemente hostil por sí mismo, antes de lo sucedido. Se besó con Thor Odinson. Peor que eso, ojalá tan sólo hubiera besado a Thor Odinson, porque lo que pasó en ese baño se alejaba cada segundo más del cristiano concepto de "beso". Antes que el karma (esta vez en forma de grifo roto y no de pelota de tenis) atacara nuevamente y evitara que la situación se saliera aún más de control de lo que ya estaba. Eso no fue un beso y a Loki se le ocurren un millón de palabras para categorizarlo, pero le duele el estómago al evocar la forma en que Thor le tocó y la manera en que cuerpo simplemente respondió. No es justo y a Loki se le estruja el pecho al darse cuenta que no está preparado para oír a Thor retractándose.

_Estaba muy borracho, no sabía lo que hacía._

_Me arrepiento._

_Pensé que eras Amora/Foster/Sif._

_El tequila no me deja pensar bien._

_Era una broma._

Una decena de roncas voces imaginarias, espeluznantemente parecidas a la de Thor suenan en su cabeza, multiplicando excusas patéticas que de seguro el rugbista elegirá para excusarse por su comportamiento. Loki evoca con añoranza esos tiempos, aproximadamente dos semanas atrás, que ahora suenan como una eternidad, en la que él simplemente no existía en el mapa mental de Odinson y podía pasar como una sombra invisible sin que éste le hablara o le invitara a su cumpleaños. Una época más simple, en que no había besos, ni sonrisas de comercial de dentífrico, ni visitas obligadas a la enfermería, ni pop-tarts, ni maquetas desastrosas, ni toques que encendían cada fibra de su cuerpo. Junto a la sensación de anhelo por esos viejos días, también hay un poco de vacío, de pensar que sus días de escuela nunca más tendrán a la versión humana de un golden retriever interrumpiendo sus lecturas. Es absurdo lo maleable que es el ser humano y cómo se acostumbra en pocos días a lo que no va a tener nunca en su vida.

El timbre suena a lo lejos, mientras él se hunde en el melodrama y la miseria. Su madre, una persona no aquejada por los malestares adolescentes que padece él actualmente, va a abrir la puerta cantando a voz en cuello una canción pop de los años ochenta que Loki no conoce. Escucha el murmullo remoto de conversación, que le sugiera que su madre finalmente se decidió por ordenar pizza. Está pensando arrastrarse de vuelta a la cama, para poder sentir lástima por sí mismo más cómodamente, cuando escucha el ruido de pasos apresurados corriendo por las escaleras. Levanta el rostro de su posición para observar con expresión desconcertada hacia la puerta. Su madre es básicamente una loca por la seguridad, se la pasa regañando cuando él siquiera baja un poco apurado los escalones. Su pesadilla recurrente es que Loki caiga, se quiebre la cabeza y fracture cada hueso del cuerpo, lo que implica que ella tendrá que manejar a 200 kilómetros por hora en zona residencial rumbo al hospital, con su hijo moribundo en el asiento trasero del auto. Así de normales son las fantasías paranoicas de su madre.

Está recién abandonando su cómoda posición, para sentarse en la alfombra y estirar un poco los brazos, cuando su madre entra a la habitación convertida en un tornado de cabello negro y palmadas agitadas. La mujer le mira con ojos brillantes y nerviosos.

- ¡Hijo, arriba! ¿Qué haces en el suelo, muchacho? ¿Y en pijama a esta hora? ¡Vístete! ¡Y luego baja! ¡O sólo baja, como sea, estás bien así! Por el amor de Dios, Loki, ¿Por qué insistes en pasártela en el suelo cuando tienes sillas?

Las tres líneas anteriores fueron chilladas de un tirón, como si se tratara de una sola palabra extremadamente larga, sin mayor pausa, la respiración alterada y manoteando nerviosamente a su alrededor, tratando de estirar la colcha a la vez que de levantar a Loki, que sigue en el suelo, observándole con estupefacción.- ¿Qué…?

- ¡Arriba! ¡Baja! Oh, dios, no te tomes tanto tiempo.- Farbauti le levanta sin mayores dilaciones, con una fuerza desconcertante para tratarse de una mujer tan menuda, mientras le pasa una mano afectuosa por el cabello a su hijo.- ¿No podías coger un peine hoy, cariño?

- Mamá, qué…- masculla, mientras aparta las manos inquietas que tratan de peinarle.

- No hay tiempo para que te cambies de ropa, sólo baja. Bajemos. Digo, ¿debería bajar yo? Por el amor de Dios, quizá eso se vea extraño ¿Debo quedarme aquí? No tengo idea de cómo debo proceder… Por el amor de Dios, hijo ¿Qué haces aún aquí?

- _¿Proceder?_- repite Loki con un jadeo, mientras su madre le empuja fuera de la habitación, a la vez que le alisa la arrugada camiseta gris del pijama y le tironea al ver que se resiste, todo a un mismo tiempo, como si tuviera tres manos.- ¿Qué está mal contigo, mujer?

- ¡Ponte zapatos!- exclama ella por toda respuesta, haciendo que Loki voltee a ver sus pálidos pies desnudos, y atontadamente repase la habitación en busca de calzado, justo antes de que la mujer pierda toda paciencia.- ¡O-olvida los zapatos!

Baja las escaleras a trompicones, considerando seriamente la posibilidad cierta de que su madre acabe de deschavetarse, la mujer muy ocupada a sus espaldas pinchándole a un costado para hacerle avanzar más rápido.- Mamá, me voy a caer por las escaleras y esta vez sí me voy a romper la cabeza…

Pero su madre le da nula importancia a su advertencia, lo que es una muy mala señal. No alcanza a asustarse del todo por el comportamiento errático de su progenitora, porque antes que se dé cuenta, han llegado al rellano de la escalera, y su madre con un serio gesto de contrariedad por verle ahí en pijama, le empuja de golpe dentro del salón.

_En serio, ¿qué está mal con esta mujer?_ Alcanza a preguntarse, justo antes de voltear y ver la silueta del chico rubio en medio de su salón.

* * *

><p>El problema con Thor no es que no piense. Él piensa, el problema es que generalmente el pensamiento va en simultáneo con la acción y para cuando su cerebro procesa y decide que es un mal plan <em>¡ups! <em>Él ya está ejecutando el plan. Le pasa bastante seguido, cosa que su entrenador de rugby valora, pues no hay nada mejor en la cancha como un mariscal de campo que no duda ni siquiera una fracción de segundo, sino que se arroja a por la victoria en cuanto tiene oportunidad. En la vida real no es tan práctico. Su madre dice ¿En qué estabas pensando hijo? Dieciocho veces al día y a Thor le gustaría explicar que realmente es un genio incomprendido.

Como cuando sacó el auto de padre, con catorce años, para impresionar a Jane Foster. Desde luego que no pensó antes de hacerlo, lo que le habría servido para recordar que no sabía estacionar y no habría terminado chocando el buzón de la casa de su novia y terminar encima de los rosales ganadores del señor Foster. No tiene idea cómo Jane aceptó seguir saliendo con él durante seis meses más, después de ese desastre, que involucró a padre gritando, al señor Foster gritando, a Sif gritando y a madre meneando la cabeza mientras pregunta _Pero, Thor, ¿EN QUÉ ESTABAS PENSANDO? _

_(Lo malo de todo esto, es que Thor realmente no se imagina cuántas veces durante esta semana oirá esa pregunta y cuántas veces él mismo la formulará en medio de la desesperación, porque en serio ¿en qué demonios estaba pensando?_)

Pero ahora su madre no está en casa y Thor se despertó con la idea de que necesitaba aclarar la cosas con Loki. Decirlo así suena grandilocuente, pero no tiene idea de qué significa 'aclarar' ni qué son 'las cosas'. Sólo sabe que lleva dos días pensando intermitentemente en el chico menor. Pensó en él mientras vigilaba la operación limpieza efectuada por sus amigos y desde luego que pensó en él mientras contrataba a los plomeros más veloces (y costosos) de la ciudad, para que repararan el desastre en su baño. Hay rastros de Loki en toda su memoria, inclusive cuando Volstagg le recuerda que tienen que entregar esta semana su proyecto y la maqueta no está en su mejor momento. Todo tiene impregnado a Loki en su mente y se siente un poco ridículo de pensarlo así, evaluando la posibilidad de haberse transmutado en una quinceañera obsesionada.

Así que el domingo decide que _se acabó._ Lo que sea que es esto. Finalizado. Punto final. Va a hablar con Loki. Aclarará por qué piensa tanto en él y por qué tuvo que tomarse una ducha más larga de lo habitual cuando evocó el recuerdo del beso. También acabará con el asuntito del baile. Y terminará su maqueta.

Decidió todo eso en los cinco minutos que demoró en vestirse y tomar las llaves del auto. Se demoró diez minutos más en llegar hasta la casa Laufeyson, en los que siguió enfocado en su meta del día, que era básicamente la aclaración de los hechos.

Cuando toca la puerta de la casa color celeste que ya ha visto en dos ocasiones anteriores cuando trajo a Loki desde la escuela, se da cuenta que no tiene un plan. Exactamente ¿qué va a hacer? ¿Preguntarle a Loki qué opina de lo sucedido y esperar a que en un inconcebible arranque de buena disposición el chico le responda? Loki le ha arrojado bandejas con comida encima por menos que esto. Todo esto viene a su mente cuando hunde el dedo en el botón del timbre y la voz de su madre suena en su cabeza ¿_En qué estabas pensando, hijo_?

Lo siguiente es un poco confuso. Quien abre es evidentemente la madre de Loki, a juzgar por el conocido intenso verde de sus ojos, quien resulta probablemente la mujer más encantadora que conoce y le hace surgir la sospecha que el _adorable_ carácter de su hijo viene más por el lado paterno. La mujer parece destellar cuando se entera que de hecho Thor viene a ver a Loki y lo siguiente que el chico rubio se entera, es que está siendo firmemente arrastrado por la sala por un metro sesenta de puro dinamismo. La madre de Loki comenta que es muy alto, que cuánto mide, si acaso juega básquetbol, que en caso de no hacerlo debería probar jugarlo y que es un chico muy guapo. Todo a un mismo tiempo, sin mayores pausas y Thor no sabe exactamente qué decir.

- Eh ¿Gracias?- sonríe con la sonrisa infalible con la que siempre logra ganarse a las madres y que sabe le hacer surgir hoyuelos en las mejillas. Es básicamente la sonrisa que usa cuando las madres le encuentran en la habitación de sus hijas o cuando tiene que salvar a Fandral. Nunca falla y la señora Laufeyson le sonríe de vuelta encandilada.- La verdad es que juego rugby. Soy mariscal de campo.

Ella sonríe fascinada, mientras le conduce al salón y dice con voz dulce que queda en su casa, mientras ella va a por su hijo. La ve retirarse calmadamente del salón, lo que no se condice con los pasos acelerados que oye subir las escaleras. Bueno, todos los padres son raros. Que se lo digan a él, que tiene por padre a Odín.

Pasea con gesto distraído por la sala, sin prestarle real atención a nada, pensando en las distintas posibilidades que se abren ante él. Loki puede bajar y estar encantado con la experiencia del viernes y plantear una repetición. También puede bajar dispuesto a lanzarse a su cuello con intenciones homicidas. Loki no es del tipo predecible y Thor se da cuenta repentinamente que está nervioso.

Él nunca ha tenido este dilema antes. La gente suele encontrar halagador que Thor demuestre algún tipo de interés en ellos y no suelen presentar trabas ante sus avances. Nunca ha tenido que plantearse la posibilidad que de hecho alguien pudiera _no querer _algo con él. No que él quiera algo con Loki, pero la posibilidad no resulta la mitad de desagradable de lo que preferiría. Y Loki es justamente una persona dada a rechazarle.

Sus entrañas dan una pequeña voltereta cuando escucha pasos nuevamente en la escalera, esta vez acompañados de refunfuños obviamente procedentes de Loki. Alcanza a pensar en la posibilidad de guarecerse tras el sofá, por si el chico menor viene en plan de guerra, justo antes de que el dueño de casa entre al salón. Parece levemente fastidiado y sus pies desnudos resplandecen contra la madera oscura del suelo. No alcanza a procesar demasiado su aparición, antes de que Loki deje de mirar con el ceño fruncido hacia el pasillo, para dirigir su mirada verde y disgustada hacia Thor. Hay sorpresa ahí y el rubio acepta que quizá la madre de Loki no mencionó su nombre cuando avisó su presencia.

- ¿Thor?- jadea Loki y sus ojos verdes se abren anormalmente por la impresión. Lleva una sudadera que le va grande y pantalón deportivo. Y Bufanda, nota Thor, justo antes de que Loki adopte actitud defensa, cruzando los brazos, ceño fruncido y labios en mohín de disgusto. _Aquí vamos.- _¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso no te basta con asediarme en la escuela?

La pregunta que ha acosado su cabeza desde el viernes _¿Loki querrá repetir o básicamente me lanzará a los perros encima?_ Tiene su respuesta en el tono derechamente belicoso del chico menor. Thor trata de no verse todo lo decepcionado que se siente y rearma sus defensas. – Hola, Loki, estoy bien, gracias por preguntar. Mi espalda anda perfecto, no tenías que preocuparte.

La última frase se le escapa, aún sabiendo que hacer alusión a su último encuentro tan tempranamente en la conversación, es una mala táctica, pero su lengua no está conectada con el cerebro el último tiempo. Tampoco negará que siente una breve chispa de satisfacción al ver como las pálidas mejillas toman un poco de color, y en un gesto claramente inconsciente, Loki se ciñe más firmemente la bufanda a su cuello. El deseo repentino de cruzar la distancia y simplemente arrebatar la prenda tejida, es casi incontrolable.

- ¿Has perdido la cabeza, Odinson?- Loki se ha acercado para susurrar furiosamente.- Sal de mi casa ahora.

- Tenemos que hablar.- dice Thor, sin ceder en lo más mínimo en su posición. Los ojos de Loki resplandecen de pura rabia.

- No, no _tenemos._ Yo no _tengo que_. No me interesa lo que tengas que decir respecto de nada. Quiero que salgas de aquí, ahora.

Se miran por unos momentos. Thor trata de evaluar sus posibilidades, que no son muchas, en vista de la actitud irascible de Loki. No parece dispuesto a conversar. El deseo irracional de cruzar la breve distancia y besarle, sólo para comprobar que no se imaginó lo ocurrido en el baño y que de hecho Loki puede reaccionar en su presencia en formas muy distintas al fastidio, se hace repentinamente insoportable. Tiene que intentarlo. Está por dar el paso que les separa, cuando la madre de Loki entra, tan entusiástica como antes de retirarse, aunque parece frenarse al notar el ambiente tenso.

- Chicos, ¿No estarán discutiendo cierto?- la mujer mira a su hijo con aprensión, pero Loki aprieta los labios y niega con la cabeza, no muy convincente.

- No, mamá, Thor de hecho ya se iba.

- Pero acaba de llegar…- dice ella, sonando decepcionada.

- Es una persona muy ocupada.- corta Loki, sin dar lugar a discusiones. Como por si acaso, agrega.- Además, de seguro, sus padres le esperan para comer ¿cierto?

Loki le mira esperando su confirmación. Su gesto es desafiante y una vez más está arriscando la nariz como suele hacer cada vez que está en una situación que no le acomoda. Thor podría ahorrarse la mala leche del chico y darle en el gusto e irse, pero podría apostar a que no habrá manera de darle caza en la escuela para conversar. Y él no se irá de ahí sin las respuestas que vino a buscar.

Esboza una sonrisa encantadora que hace que la madre de Loki le observe con cierta fascinación.- La verdad es que mis padres están fuera de la ciudad por el fin de semana…

Farbauti se cubre la boca con las manos, horrorizada.- ¿Estás solo en casa?

A su lado, Loki tan sólo rueda los ojos y fulmina a Thor con la mirada, como instándole a retroceder. Desde luego que el competidor nato que lleva el rubio por dentro se resiste y tan sólo menea la cabeza, adoptando un creíble gesto apesadumbrado.- Sí, desde el viernes…

Desde luego que no menciona que el congelador de casa está lleno de recipientes con comida que madre dejó preparada para que él tan sólo tuviera que estirar el brazo y meter al microondas. Si Loki cree que va a escaparse de esto (sea lo que sea, _esto_), está tan, pero tan equivocado.

- Se fueron justo antes de mi cumpleaños... - tiene cuidado de no mencionar que de hecho madre estaba más deprimida que él por eso y que le ha llamado sistemáticamente cuatro veces al día desde que se fue.

- Oh, no, te quedas a almorzar desde luego.- exclama la mujer, pareciendo conmovida ante el gesto compungido de Thor.

- ¿Qué? ¡Mamá!- el dueño de casa se ve aún más molesto que antes y bastante dispuesto a armar un berrinche.

- Nada, Loki. Sin discusiones. Tendré el almuerzo listo en un dos por tres.

Loki parece dispuesto a resistirse, pero luego de una breve batalla de miradas con su madre, que es menuda y agradable, pero Thor sospecha debe ser bastante terrorífica cuando se enfada, el chico muestra resignación.- Está bien. Lo alimentaremos y luego a la calle.

- ¡Loki!- le regaña la mujer, mientras camina hacia la cocina.

- ¿Qué?- el aludido adopta un convincente gesto de inocencia, mientras refunfuña entre dientes.- Ya verás que alimentar a Odinson nos deja en la bancarrota…

- ¡_Loki!_

* * *

><p>Escucha los pasos de su madre –<em>mujer traidora, JUDAS ISCARIOTE<em>- alejarse por el pasillo, mientras la sangre martillea en sus oídos con violencia. No sabe qué hacer con las manos, así que cruza los brazos contra el pecho, mientras evade cuidadosamente la mirada inquisitiva de Thor y se plantea la posibilidad de estar sufriendo un ataque de pánico. La opción de respirar dentro de una bolsa hasta que el rubio desaparezca del medio de su sala, es tentadora. Pero no tiene bolsas a mano y no le queda otra que adoptar un gesto neutro y esperar la sarta de idioteces que probablemente Thor viene a decir, para dejar en claro cuan errado estuvo el beso del viernes.

No termina de enfurecerse ante la perspectiva, pues Thor da un decidido paso en su dirección, tal y como suele moverse Odinson, avasallador y sin cuestionamientos. Loki retrocede un paso a su vez, casi sin pensarlo, dirigiendo una mirada evaluadora a Thor, que parece desconcertado. Para cuando Thor repite el movimiento, Loki actúa como impulsado por un resorte, retrocediendo sin dejar de vigilarle.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta Thor con voz grave y genuina curiosidad.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo _tú_?- masculla entre dientes el moreno, por toda respuesta.

- Tratar de acercarme, obviamente.- se encoge de hombros, como si su frase fuera a darle algún sentido a la situación y avanza dos pasos, que Loki retrocede hasta toparse con el respaldo de su sofá.

Evidentemente, la sala no está acondicionada para situaciones de emergencia que involucren huídas precipitadas en reversa. Loki maldice entre dientes a la conspiradora de su madre, que no consideró esta posibilidad al momento de comprar los muebles, mientras evalúa la posibilidad de rodear el sofá, que tendría que ejecutar sin apartar la vista de Odinson, que en esos momentos luce bastante depredador.

- Me estás acorralando.- apunta crípticamente, por si las dudas de que Thor no se dé cuenta realmente de lo que está haciendo.

- Ni siquiera estoy en tu metro cuadrado personal.- el rubio levanta las manos con una sonrisa de inocencia, que sólo hace pensar a Loki que el grandullón no tiene la menor idea de a cuánto equivale un metro.

- Tengo claustrofobia.

Thor se ríe. Mientras él está en pánico, _se ríe_, como si Loki estuviera tratando de ser gracioso o algo. No es su intención ni remotamente y la irritación burbujea a flor de piel mientras ve la manera en que se forman unas sutiles arruguitas cerca de los ojos de Thor cuando éste sonríe ladeando la cabeza y mirándole como si nunca le hubiera visto. Thor avanza de nuevo y esta vez Loki no le queda espacio para retroceder. Podría saltar el sofá, pero de seguro que, con su mal karma y su falta de agilidad nata, termina cayéndose estrepitosamente o envuelto en algún accidente absurdo del que ya acumula buen historial con Odinson. Así que sólo respira lentamente para calmarse y enfrenta al rubio con la actitud más desafiante que logra reunir.

- No hace tanto frío.

¿En serio Thor vino a hablar del clima? - ¿_Qué?_

- No tanto frío como para vestir bufanda dentro de la casa.

Se está ruborizando, pero aunque lucha contra sí mismo y le ordena a su cuerpo mantener la calma, no puede evitarlo, como le indica el repentino fervor en sus mejillas. Trata de convencerse a sí mismo que las tendencias en vestuario que decida usar no son asunto del otro chico, pero su boca se desconecta del cerebro y tartamudea.- Se forman corrientes en mi habitación.

De todas las cosas inteligentes que pudo decir y la media docena de insultos creativos que ha ensayado los últimos días, dijo eso. Lo que sea que haya sido eso ¿Corrientes? ¿En dónde vive, en Siberia? es oficialmente lo peor de su repertorio, y aunque trata de imprimirle algo de seriedad a su frase, no puede. En serio, es ridículo, también pudo decir que se formaban auroras boreales en su baño, al diablo la lógica elemental.

Los niveles de incomodidad sólo pueden incrementarse cuando Thor da el último pequeñísimo paso que le deja apenas a un palmo de distancia, lo suficiente como para que Loki tenga que apoyarse en el sofá para no sentir que necesariamente está chocando con la odiosamente cálida humanidad del otro. Thor sigue sonriendo, como si Loki estuviera haciendo stand-up comedy o algo, y las ganas de arrojarle algo por la cabeza aumentan.

- Te ves nervioso. Cualquiera diría que estás _ocultando algo, _Loki.- comenta Thor, antes de estirar una mano para coger la bufanda, que Loki intercepta en un veloz movimiento.- ¡Ouch! ¡Me golpeaste!

- Lo siento. Acto reflejo.

Se enfrentan por unos segundos las miradas, quizá demasiado cerca para gusto de Loki, que está teniendo problemas para seguir la línea de la conversación. Es difícil, con Thor a un palmo de distancia, viéndose ridículamente guapo. Es injusto, cuando Loki acaba de levantarse y va en pijama, por el amor de Dios, ni siquiera lleva zapatos. Thor se ve imponente, como una especie de figura mitológica con su chándal rojo y su cabello reluciente, mientras que él luce como una versión mal vestida de Oliver Twist.

Demasiado sumido en su nueva crisis estética, no capta el leve gesto triunfal de Thor. Si asistiera con regularidad a los partidos de la escuela reconocería la media sonrisa ladeada que el rubio plasma justo antes de hacer su movimiento estratégico, pero como no es asiduo al deporte, no se da cuenta hasta que es muy tarde y de hecho Thor ya ha cruzado la distancia, apartado la bufanda y sujetado su muñeca con su mano libre, justo antes de que Loki alcance a golpearle.

Loki forcejea unos momentos, pero ya no tiene sentido, pues Thor está mirando su cuello en toda su extensión, con expresión insondable. La posibilidad de sentirse más humillado es físicamente nula, Thor le está mirando como quien contempla su obra de arte.

Cuando Thor se pasa la lengua por los labios, en un movimiento lento e inconsciente que Loki sólo puede seguir con la vista, sin atreverse a dejar de mirar, sabe que tiene que poner un freno a la situación.- Bien, estarás satisfecho ¿Quieres una foto también?

El rubio parpadea, como sorprendido, tanto por la pregunta como por la situación y finalmente deja de mirarle el cuello como si tuviera algún tipo de desviación vampírica.- Lo siento, no quise…

Se pregunta si taparse los oídos y gritar **LALALALALA **hará que pueda saltarse la siguiente etapa horrible del proceso: el arrepentimiento. Aparta la vista con un elaborado gesto de indiferencia, como si realmente no le importara nada de lo que está pasando.

- Por si te interesa, mi baño ya está en perfecto estado.

No le interesa, pero el comentario se le hace fuera de lugar, por lo que a regañadientes vuelve la vista hacia Thor, que parece nervioso. Le ha visto comer como un cerdo, comportarse como un tonto, cuidarle en plan enfermera y ser insoportablemente agradable. Nervioso jamás. Ni siquiera sabía que la gente de la estirpe de Odinson, primeros en la cadena alimenticia escolar, podía sentir nervios.

- ¿Me alegro por ti?- prueba, sin saber bien en qué dirección está yendo Thor.

Para cuando Thor estira nuevamente el brazo, Loki sigue demasiado perplejo para reaccionar y permite que Thor apoye una mano en su cuello y dibuje con el pulgar líneas imaginarias que enlazan las marcas en su piel. Le recuerda los libros de colorear que tenía cuando pequeño, donde venían páginas sólo con puntos que debían unirse para formar una figura. Con la boca seca y el corazón latiéndole desbocado en el pecho, se pregunta vagamente qué figura está dibujando Thor sobre él. No sabe si debería moverse o si continuar fingiendo ser una estatua o apartarse del contacto hipnótico del chico rubio.

- Eres muy raro.- dice Thor con la voz más ronca que Loki ha escuchado en su vida.- Y no precisamente el chico más agradable que he conocido.

- ¿Viniste a mi casa a insultarme?- jadea Loki, consciente de la manera en que Thor se ha acercado, aún su mano transmitiendo calor sobre su cuello y sus ojos azules fijos en los suyos.

- Trataste de envenenarme con ese jugo de naranja.

- Tienes que dejar de vivir en el pasado, Odinson.- susurra Loki, mientras se permite una sonrisa diminuta, sin saber bien a qué viene la enumeración del otro chico y comenzando a caer nuevamente en la histeria.

Hay un dicho que su madre usa mucho: "poner el parche antes de la herida", que describiría bastante bien la situación. La idea de que Thor no sabe cómo retractarse está tan arraigada en el inconsciente de Loki, que decide comenzar él, para suavizar un poco el golpe y acostumbrarse a la idea de que todo esto ha sido una suerte de espejismo en su árida vida social. Piensa que quizá decirlo, poner en palabras la idea que le viene aterrorizando desde hace dos días, puede hacer que duela un poco menos que oírlo primero de boca de Thor.

- Mira. Sé que esto es por lo que te dijo Victor.- el rubio deja de observar su cuello con interés y levanta la vista de golpe, pero no dice nada. Perfecto, todo el trabajo sucio para Loki.- Varios chicos han venido por eso y entiendo que el tequila…

- ¿Qué? ¿Victor Von Doom?- Thor ha vuelto a sostener su muñeca, quizá con más firmeza que la primera vez.- ¿Qué se supone me dijo Victor?

- Ya sabes. Le dijo a todos que me gustan los chicos y todos ahora piensan que pueden acercarse a intentar algo…

- ¿acercarse? ¿Intentar ALGO?- Perfecto, ahora Thor está actuando como una grabadora, repitiendo todo lo que Loki dice.- ¿_Quiénes?_

Se miran por unos segundos, ambos sorprendidos por la agresividad nada velada en la voz del rubio al interrogar, el ceño fruncido y los ojos azules tan pequeños que casi sólo puede distinguírsele la pupila. Thor se aclara la garganta ruidosamente, tratando de parecer más calmado de lo que se sentía, antes de repetir.- ¿_Quié-nes_?

No suena más calmado. Loki se encoge de hombros.- No sé, chicos de la escuela, tu amigo Fandral…

- **QUÉ**

- Es una broma.- dice Loki alzando las cejas con sorpresa al notar cómo Thor se ve al borde de la apoplejía.- Ya sabes, un poco de humor para suavizar el ambiente...

Thor le mira con algo parecido al alivio y Loki supone que está tranquilo ahora que se sacó la carga de encima respecto a este tema y puede volver a su vida de chicas populares, fiestas y ser la estrella en los partidos de rugby. Pero como el rubio es todo contradicciones y evidentemente disfruta de fastidiar, en vez de girarse sobre sus talones e irse por donde vino, simplemente tira de la bufanda de Loki y le hace perder el equilibrio. Para aterrizar en sus brazos, que le reciben firmemente y sin mediar tregua ni duda alguna, le besa, con poca calma y mucha lengua, como si llevara las últimas treinta y seis horas pensando en hacerlo.

Mientras, aturdido por la sorpresa y la cálida invasión a su boca, Loki simplemente se sostiene de Thor, empieza a sospechar que el que de hecho estuvo contando los minutos para repetir la experiencia fue él mismo. Que quizá tiene un pequeño cuelgue con Thor Odinson, como el cien por ciento de la población femenina de Asgard, que quizá le gusta un poquito – un poco más cercano a mucho, para ser sinceros- y que de algún modo está siendo recíproco. No tiene idea de por qué, pero de algún modo, Thor parece igual de interesado que él en besarle y abrazarle y colar sus manos por debajo de la sudadera. A él, Loki Laufeyson, que en todos sus años en la escuela con suerte una docena de personas le han dirigido la palabra y que la mayoría se comporta como si llevara la plaga. Él, que siempre ha sido distinto a los otros asgardianos y nunca le han dejado olvidarlo; él que es prácticamente un paria, de algún modo está besando al príncipe honorario de Asgard.

Es tan absurdo que resulta cliché, como una tonta película adolescente. Loki no ha visto muchas, así que en realidad no sabe lo que pasa después del beso. Lamentablemente para él.

* * *

><p>AN: En serio, ha sido terrible. Me he sentido muy frustrada, sin saber qué escribir, siendo que hasta hace unas semanas tenía perfectamente claro lo que quería que pasara en la historia. No se asusten, sigue todo planeado y tengo muchas escenas listas, pero una vez más, en lo que me atasco es en estas etapas intermedias. Creo que funciono mejor en los clímax que en el desarrollo. La cosa es que de verdad, me levantaba pensando que quería sacar el capítulo, pero nada venía a mí y ya estaba que me trepaba por las paredes. Hoy actualicé simplemente porque ayer sábado me dije, si mañana no sacas nada, ya no habrá vuelta atrás. Estos capítulos en que no pasa nada, me cuestan siempre, pero ahora era que simplemente no tenía idea de qué meter, de hecho, el que termine nuevamente en un beso, ya es un recurso muy manoseado, pero no sabía cómo terminarlo.

El capítulo no me convence y a ningún nivel es lo que quería. Pero necesitaba sacarlo o me iba a quedar atascada por los siglos de los siglos, en serio, me conozco, ya estuve en estos bloqueos y eso explica mis múltiples historias sin terminar en otro fandom. Como no quiero que pase eso, subí esto :( y eso, mándenme buenas vibras para que el bloqueo se vaya y podamos avanzar en esto con dignidad y no estrujando las palabras de mi cerebro.

Apenas tenga tiempo, pretendo verme una buena película adolescente, que después de todo, es lo que partió todo. Ojalá funcione. Agradeceré cualquier consejo, sugerencia o recomendación de película. Un beso grande a todos!


End file.
